


【佐鸣】纸婚

by xiuhu2020



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, 佐鸣 - Freeform, 包办婚姻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuhu2020/pseuds/xiuhu2020
Summary: ABO 现代架空 年上 包办婚姻先婚后爱？生子？大量私设 OOC 狗血首发于lofter
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 36
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

十月十日，傍晚，大雨，空气潮湿，鸣人划过第三根火柴还是没有点着。敲门声持续着，不速之客没有要离开的意思。他终于放弃了，起身去开门。  
“漩涡鸣人。”  
西服笔挺的男人站在走廊里，身上没有一点被雨淋湿的痕迹，说话不带丝毫疑问，仿佛阴间来的死神。不是有部小说里写黑西装黑领带的死神都是在雨天出现的吗？  
鸣人未做声，微微点了点头，手还抓着门把，毫不掩饰自己被打扰的不耐烦。  
“我家先生要见你。”男人单刀直入，简直像在命令。“宇智波斑先生希望，不，是恳求能和您见一面。”  
见鸣人不答话，他便又慢慢说道：“想必您应该很想知道您亲生父母的消息。”  
这句话犹如一道惊雷，点燃了一丝微弱的生命之火。在这个秋天的雨夜里，漩涡鸣人随手抓起了挂在墙上的墨绿色风衣，跨出了屋子。  
他们开着车在路上花了二十分钟，又转坐私人飞机，前往万花市。那是离鸣人居住的小镇大约四小时航程的国际都市，宇智波这个姓氏他也是听过的。一路上，鸣人再也没有问过佐井任何其他问题，他看得出来这个男人对他的沉默有些吃惊。  
将近十一点时，飞机落地，早在地面上等待的车子将鸣人送往了一个类似医院的地方。从地下停车场搭上电梯，能闻到一丝淡淡的消毒水味道。照佐井之前单刀直入的来意和这一路上一点不耽搁的紧密行程，这位宇智波斑先生想必是患了重病。  
叮——的一声，电梯按钮上最大的那个数字暗了下去，一个宽阔的的内堂出现在眼前，灯光如昼。二十米之外两扇沉重的黑檀木色大门格外醒目。这时，大门恰巧开了。出来一行人，正面朝他们走来。  
随着两行人的接近，鸣人注意到对面为首的黑发男人在盯着他。他正要侧身回避，对方却直直地朝他走来。佐井看势正要挡下，被对方一个大高个快一步拦住了。  
黑发男人伸出手，轻而易举地一把抓住鸣人的下颚，将他的脸抬起，居高临下地将那双黑眸里研究昆虫标本似的目光投下来。  
他的手很用力，鸣人注视着对方一声不吭，像只被插在虫针上的蝴蝶一样安静，不过照对方看，应该是那种并无收藏价值的品种。  
“一个寡淡无味的beta。”  
男人最终放开了他，自顾离开了，鸣人听到身后电梯门打开的声音。  
“走吧。”  
佐井并没有多说什么，他为鸣人拉开门后，示意他独自进去。  
和外面不同，房间里的灯光透着一种油尽灯枯的昏黄，正中靠着墙壁的四柱床上躺着一个全身插满管子的人，银白色的仪器仿佛巨大的金属怪物缠绕匍匐于四周。房间左侧挂着厚重的深红色帷幔，遮得密不透风。地毯铺满了整个房间，走起路来一点动静都没有。  
“漩涡鸣人。”房间里已无其他人，而这道声音铿锵有力，完全不像一个垂死之人应有的气势。  
鸣人走过去，坐在床边的一张缎面背椅里。  
“我是。”他上身微微前倾，轻声说。  
男人布满皱纹的脸上露出一双炯炯有神的眼睛。  
“你长得很像你母亲。”  
“您认识我的母亲？”  
“漩涡玖辛奈，是个美人。不过你的金发和蓝眼睛则是来自你的父亲波风水门。”  
“您认识我的父母吗？”  
宇智波斑的视线移向床边的矮柜，上面躺着一本皮制文件夹，鸣人随着他的示意伸手拿过来，里面只有一张照片：金发碧眼的男人拥着一个红发女人。他立刻明白了，这是他的爸爸妈妈。  
“您的条件是什么？”鸣人问。  
“我希望你嫁给我的孙子，宇智波佐助。”  
鸣人眨了一下眼睛，慢慢抬起头来，“什么？”  
“你们应该见过面了。你进来前，他刚离开。宇智波家的基因非常强大，男孩无一例外都是Alpha。他是个异常优秀的宇智波，配得上任何人。”  
男人在说到他的孙子时，眼睛里透出一种难以自觉的骄傲，但鸣人看得一清二楚。  
他回忆起刚才那个黑发男人。想必刚刚在这房间里也是被告知了同样的事，那番举动也有的解释了。他摇摇头。  
“我是不婚主义者。另外，您的孙子看起来也并不同意这件事。”  
“你答应下我的要求后，便不是了。至于佐助，我们同样有协议。”  
“为什么会选择我？我身上有什么东西值得堂堂宇智波家族也要屈尊求姻？”  
宇智波斑沉默了片刻，“我的确有另有所求。不过，这要看你想了解你父母的意愿有强烈。”  
听到这里，鸣人又低头去看照片里的两人。值得吗？答案不言而喻。没有比这更值得的事了。不过......  
“有一件事，我恐怕要让您失望了，我是beta。”  
“我注意到了，你没有信息素。虽然beta生育率低，和a结合生下的孩子大概率是beta，不过没关系。即使你们将来的孩子是beta，只要身体里流着宇智波的血就不会差到哪里去。”  
“不，我要说的不是这个，”鸣人淡淡地说道，“我没有生育能力。”  
“所以，我们还有往下聊的必要吗，宇智波先生？”鸣人再次看向照片，努力把两人的样貌刻在脑子里，然后把东西放回原位，靠回椅背换了个更舒适的坐姿。

鸣人从房间里出来时，佐井还候在门口。他没有问什么，只是给鸣人安排了房间过夜。  
第二天，佐井带着他抵达了宇智波家的宅邸。显然，他已经从宇智波斑那里得知了谈话的结果。  
Susanoo庄园建在离宇智波斑所在的私人医院相隔半小时路程的郊外，由一片绵延的花田所包围，是20世纪日本建筑师有栖川明也专为宇智波家族设计的代表作品。管家是个严肃的男性beta，年过古稀，一头茂密的银丝梳得一丝不苟，腰背直挺，眼神清明。在鸣人进门时，尊称他为‘漩涡少爷’，让他颇为惶恐。  
一个名叫法儿的女佣给他安排了房间。四楼是一整层的藏书室，从背阴面的窗户可以看到庄园的后面还有一潭湖水。用完午餐后，他便将时间都花在了藏书室里。  
藏书室的飘窗都比他那间出租屋里的单人床要大，午后的阳光透过窗户洒进来，特别得温柔。鸣人大部分时候只是在发呆。太阳西移，一辆黑色轿车披着金色的夕阳在庄园前唯一的那条主道上远远地驶来。

宇智波佐助一眼看起来就是那种永远不会和鸣人这类人有任何交集的类型。这种世世代代积累下来的财富养成的Alpha，不会在无价值的人事物上浪费任何时间和精力。  
如果不是宇智波斑，在这七十多亿人口的地球上，他们面对面坐着的可能性几乎为零。  
“这是协议。”宇智波佐助靠在沙发里，脱了一件外套，领带还是严丝合缝地系在白衬衫上。  
鸣人随着他的话看向桌上的一张纸，但并没有拿起来。  
“互不干涉，这是最基本的条约。”  
鸣人抬头看他，示意对方继续说下去。  
“虽然我能答应我的祖父，但并不意味着会去成为一个世俗意义上的丈夫，更不会和你有孩子，在这一点上，希望你不要有任何期待。”  
“我不知道你和我的祖父之间有什么交易，但如果让我知道你别有所图，我会让你付出你所想象不到的代价。”  
鸣人注意到，当这个男人在说话之时，他的眼睛从来不眨一下。这应该是从小养成的控制力逐渐成为了一种在无形中震慑他人的习惯。  
“既然要做我的妻子，就绝对不能做任何让宇智波蒙羞的事情。”他直起上身，伸出手，用一根修长的食指将桌上的钢笔推到鸣人前方。  
“具体的条款纸上都有，如果没问题，就签字。我会马上告诉我的祖父他想要的好消息。”  
鸣人拿起笔，签下了自己的名字，然后在宇智波佐助的注视下，一言不发地离开了房间。

他们在除了神父以外空无一人的教堂里宣誓，交换戒指，嘴唇相碰，像孩子手里摆弄的两个被精心打扮的塑料玩偶，却成为了法律意义上的正式夫妻。  
鸣人真想写信告诉美咲子婆婆，他结婚了。美咲子是他的房东，一个耳朵有点不太灵光的小老太太。从鸣人搬到那里的第一天就想给他物色对象，被鸣人婉拒后，还会时不时地叨两句。她听到这个消息会很高兴吧，鸣人想。但这是场持续不了多久的婚姻。  
宇智波佐助成婚的消息掀起轩然大波，而那位神秘妻子的面容和名字却始终没有在任何报道上出现。人们还在猜测着是哪个家族的omega居然能和宇智波家联姻之时，鸣人已开始习惯庄园里的生活。


	2. Chapter 2

婚礼是在鸣人来到庄园的两周后举行的。在这之前，他一个人睡在客房里。  
期间，佐井陪他回了趟他的小出租屋拿了些东西。他上一次付房租的时候，直接交了两年的租金。现在也没有退租的想法，只是交代美咲子婆婆他要出远门，麻烦她有空能帮他到屋里掸掸灰尘。  
在工作日，宇智波佐助几乎是早出晚归，非常规律。鸣人一般起得也很早，他们只有早晨在餐室时才会见到面。一条长桌，分坐两端，巨大的落地窗外就是绵延的花田。厅里只有佣人偶尔进出和餐具碰撞的声音，他们不对视，不交谈，像极了一对面临七年之痒的夫妻。偶尔宇智波佐助会让人在桌上架一块平板电脑浏览新闻，而鸣人更愿意看着窗外远处被朝阳镀成红色的小山丘。  
到了晚上，一般就是鸣人一个人用晚餐。宇智波家的厨师是个将近七十多岁的老太太，稍有皱纹的脸白里透红，有一双豆蔻少女般清澈的绿色眼睛。她第一次见到鸣人就直接去拉他的手，把他拉进厨房去尝她刚新开发的甜点。  
“好吃吗？”她个头只到鸣人下巴，仰着脸，期待的神情像孩子一般天真。  
“恩，”鸣人点点头，不带丝毫恭维，“好吃。”  
老太太笑起来，皱纹在脸上舒展开。  
“太好了！”她欢呼道，接着又捧起鸣人的手，“你知道吗，宇智波这家子都不喜欢吃甜食，我家那位也是一点都不碰，害我这一身手艺没得地方施展，好在你不讨厌。”  
她说完又端起盘子往鸣人手里塞，“来，这盘都吃掉，你太瘦了。”  
鸣人不忍推辞，又往嘴里塞了一块，直到法儿过来把他解救了出来。  
“林德曼夫人，稍等就到午时了，您现在让我们的客人吃多了，等下就没胃口尝你做的主菜了。”  
“哎呀！”老太太差点跳起来，夺过鸣人手里的盘子，“是不能多吃，要留点肚子，等下来吃好吃的。”  
她伸直手，摸摸鸣人的脸，转身忙活去了。  
鸣人随即跟着法儿上楼，他想起一件事，便问法儿：“刚刚你们的管家先生也是跟我说他叫林德曼。”  
“是啊，”法儿边走边回头看他，“我刚来的时候也是很吃惊呢。毕竟......”  
她停下来，等鸣人走到她身边，然后才继续说下去，“林德曼先生是个很严肃的人，我都没见他笑过。不过，林德曼夫人和他结婚已经快50年了。”

说是空无一人的教堂，其实不太正确。只是大门敞开着，所有人都在门外候着。特别是连城先生，作为宇智波斑的代理律师，他有义务来见证这场婚姻的缔结。  
婚服出自宇智波集团旗下的时装品牌Tsuku'yomi现任掌门人之手，花费了两周赶制出来的礼服，他们穿着用了不到十分钟就完成了仪式，整个过程没有公之于众。  
宇智波佐助第一个走出教堂，带着自己的人先行离开了。  
“祝福你，宇智波先生。”神父微笑着说。各种场面见多了的他，并没有对此大惊小怪。  
鸣人半晌才反应过来这是对他说的。  
“谢谢您。”他摸了摸无名指上的戒指，向对方点了点头。

当晚，法儿将他的东西搬到了宇智波佐助卧室隔壁的换衣间里。  
宇智波佐助的卧室里非常空旷。黑色地板，三面墙加上天花板都刷成最纯净的白色，连灯都没有，靠近墙壁的两侧各有一排类似排气扇的东西，和门相对的是一整面的玻璃幕墙。只有房间正中放了一张床，没有床头床柜，只有和地板融成一体的黑色床架，白色被单和枕头。不如说，更像一个冥想室。  
“没有灯吗？”鸣人问。  
法儿笑了笑。  
“没有，少爷认为卧室就是闭眼睡觉的地方，办公的话可以去书房。”她指指左侧，鸣人顺着她的手看过去，发现左侧墙上还有一道门。  
“右边的话，是换衣间和盥洗室。”  
右侧的墙上有扇一模一样的门，两扇门完全对称。  
“另外，床架上有个按钮是把窗帘垂下来的。”她走过去，为鸣人指了指所在的位置，“要交代的就这些。您有什么其他需要的吗？”  
鸣人摇了摇头。“谢谢，麻烦你了。”  
法儿走回到他身边，“那以后有需要的话，随时叫我，其他人也可以。整个庄园都为您待命。”  
法儿作势欠了一下身，然后对他笑起来。

宇智波佐助进房间时，鸣人早已睡下了。他怀抱着属于他的那个枕头，侧身对着床沿，先占据了右侧的一小块地方，把被子拉到正好盖住眼睛的位置。左侧的书房他不需要进去，所以就选了靠近盥洗室的右侧。  
右边的门被打开后，一阵轻微的脚步声渐渐靠近，然后从他的头顶绕过去，在他身后停下，最后响起被子的窸窣声，房间里又归于寂静。  
鸣人突然觉得自己是不是做了一个错误的决定。  
在性吸引力方面，作为beta的鸣人有足够的自知之明。从他来到这世界的十九年以来，唯一喜欢过他的只有高一同班一个叫日向雏田的女孩，是个omega。其实在他上的那间公立学校里有omega的存在已经是个稀奇事了，虽然学校里没有alpha并且日向家族的大小姐身份保证她不会被人欺负，但让鸣人奇怪的是，她的父母居然会让一个omega女儿上公立学校，有种被放弃了的感觉。不过，高一下学期，她就离开了，后来听班里的传闻说是出国留学了。她走的那天，是鸣人和她第一次对话，也是最后一次。  
“我喜欢你，鸣人，再见。”她说完，没等鸣人回应，转身就钻进轿车里。他看着载她的车子离开。  
那天之后，她再也没有出现。事实上，到最后，鸣人也没跟她说上一句话。  
那是他第一次尝到到被人喜欢的感觉，只持续了十秒钟。  
他根本没有担心过同床共眠，另一个人会对他做些什么。他和宇智波佐助完完全全是互不相识的两个陌生人。更是他擅自闯入了别人的生活。如果换做是自己呢......  
他曾经想象过，要是雏田给他机会回应的话，他会说什么？  
“抱歉，但是我......”  
拒绝。没有第二种可能。  
对自己喜欢的人尚且如此，何况是......  
不要去想。不要去想。  
鸣人抱紧怀里的枕头，把头完全埋进被子里，强迫自己把思绪拉离这个问题。  
父母的照片。离开宇智波斑房间的那晚，他当作生日礼物送给鸣人的照片，现在就在对面，隔了一面墙最里面的一个柜子里，他的那件墨绿色风衣的口袋里。  
想想他们的样子。

第二天，当鸣人醒来之时，身边的人已经不见了。窗帘只往上提了一点，透了条缝出来，太阳在地板上铺了条光毯。他坐起身，注意到被子的中间有一条十公分宽的距离完全没有被弄皱，像一条平坦的大道分割左右。他呆坐了一会，看着阳光从地板上慢慢往后缩往后缩。  
他进餐厅的时候，宇智波佐助已经离开了，他位置上的餐盘已经撤干净，却看到林德曼夫人等候在里面。通常她只待在厨房，不亲自送餐，一见到鸣人进来，便马上小步跑着迎上来，像第一次见面一样拉过他的手，慢慢将他引到座位上去。  
“睡的好吗，小老鼠？”她紧盯着鸣人，生怕漏掉一丝......一丝什么呢，鸣人也不清楚，她过于关切的眼神让他浑身不适。  
“我很好。”他耸了耸肩膀，迟疑地说道。  
“我特意多加了一个垫子，坐得还舒服吗？要是身体不舒服，就回去多睡一会。现在还早，佐助也才刚走。那孩子也是，不等你下来就自己走了。我的林德曼先生每天出门前都会跟我吻别的。”  
她一边滔滔不绝一边给鸣人盛了一碗红豆汤。  
“来，趁热。这是我们这里的习惯，新婚之夜第二天喝红豆汤。”她又拿起一把勺子塞到鸣人手里。“肚子应该很饿了吧。”  
到现在为止，鸣人终于明白，她应该是误会了。  
“那个，林曼德夫人，我们并没有，”他小心翼翼地措辞道，好像在做一件要令人失望的坏事，“我和宇智波少爷并没有做那件事。您应该知道的，这只是宇智波斑先生安排的婚姻，不是所有人都能像您和林曼德先生那样。”  
他眼看着她露出意料之中的表情，仿佛自己亲手养大的闺女没人要似的，她捧起他的脸，手指上还带着红豆汤的温度，“可是我的小老鼠那么可爱，那么漂亮，怎么会有人不喜欢呢。”  
因为我并没有您说的那么好，所以没有人会喜欢。他把这句话咽了下去，改成了另一句。  
“谢谢您，这句话，我一辈子都不会忘记的。”


	3. Chapter 3

“钢琴课和舞蹈课安排在上午，”林曼德先生手举着笔记本，从镜片后面抬起灰蓝色的眼睛，“冒昧地问一下，鸣人少爷是否能使用英语进行基本的日常交流？”  
鸣人觉得自己额头上冒了一层汗，他摇了摇头。  
管家一副了然于胸的表情，眼神收回到本子上，又用笔开始划拉，“那下午就安排英语学习，另外还有中文。以及......”  
鸣人艰难地咽了口口水。  
“其余的，就先看您这四门课程日后的学习进度再作决定。”林曼德先生啪的一声合上本子，脱下眼镜，脸上的表情从始至终都没有变化，“这些都是您以后陪同佐助少爷出去社交所需的最基础的素养。如果没有什么问题，我就先给您安排，明天开始。”  
金发男孩虚弱地笑了笑：“没问题，拜托您了。”  
“是。”管家朝他点点头，转身便离开了，鸣人坐在那里发了好一会呆。

第二天在鸣人吃完早餐走进藏书室时，他的钢琴教师布雅克小姐就已经在那里等着了。她看起来和宇智波佐助的年龄相仿，不超过三十岁，日法混血，一头大波浪卷的黑发，白衬衫配以黑色半身长裙，颇有一股成熟女人的风韵。  
“鸣人先生以前碰过钢琴吗？”她让鸣人坐到琴凳上，问道。  
“没有。”他垂下眼帘，轻轻回了一声。  
她没有说话，而是直接拎起鸣人的左手，后者微微一怔。  
“像您手上的这种印记我见过不少。”她摸了摸鸣人靠近中指掌指关节的一小块黑紫色印记，“位置很特殊，大概率就是小时候练琴被父母或老师用教尺打出来的瘀痕，长大了也不会消失。”  
她放开鸣人的手，“看来鸣人先生小时候也受到过被钢琴支配的恐惧，讨厌到现在都不想承认学过。”  
“抱歉，我只是......”  
“没关系，即使是佐助，小时候也没那么听话，”她停下手里翻动的谱子，像是陷入回忆般歪着头，浓密的乌发从她的肩头倾落下来，“不过我的爷爷确实对他非常严苛，但也是因为认可佐助的天赋，他对其他人就不这么上心。”  
“那是因为他老人家驯服不了我的哥哥，我只是他退而求其次的选择。”  
宇智波不知何时出现在门口，西装外披了件荼白色毛呢大衣，一副正准备出门的样子，那张平时冷冷淡淡的脸上带了点罕见的柔和。  
“听林曼德先生说有个老朋友来做家庭教师，没想到是你。好久不见。”  
“好久不见，佐助。”  
布雅克小姐袅袅婷婷地走过去，红色高跟鞋踩在地板上，咯哒咯哒地很有节奏感。两人行了贴面礼，站在门口交谈起来，像一幅商场里的巨幕广告。鸣人盯着钢琴光滑的漆面上自己的倒影，不去注意他们谈话的内容。  
过了一会，宇智波佐助大概是离开了，布雅克小姐又咯哒咯哒地走回来。  
“看起来您和宇智波佐助先生还是青梅竹马。”鸣人抬头看她。  
布雅克小姐笑了笑，“小时候并没有相处多久，爷爷年纪大了后我们就搬到法国去了，最近才和我的未婚夫回到这里，准备在这里定居。”

钢琴课他还算勉勉强强应付得过来，但接下来的华尔兹，鸣人就完全是门外汉了。在他十分钟以内第四次踩到那位先生的脚趾之后，对方艰难地扯出了一个笑容，提议先休息五分钟。隔天他又带了一位他的学生来给鸣人当舞伴，自己在一旁做指导。  
英文和钢琴一样有点基础，还算过得去，可是中文......  
鸣人咬着笔，一头瘫在桌子上。  
“不许偷懒哦。”日向天天，他的中文老师，一个从中国嫁过来的女孩，穿着白底红纹旗袍，一头干净利落的盘发。  
她用剪成椭圆形的指甲点了点桌子叹了口气，“我教过的学生一开始没一个说不难的，可是呢，现在都出师了哦。”  
“有教过我这么笨的吗？”鸣人皱起眉头问她。  
“不要轻视自己。我告诉你，你的名字用汉字写作‘鸣人’。”  
她用钢笔在纸上写下两个字。  
“在中文里可是有非常好的寓意。有个成语叫做‘一鸣惊人’，”她又在那两个字的前面和中间各加了一个字，“出自古籍《韩非子·喻老》：虽无飞，飞必冲天；虽无鸣，鸣必......”  
她注意到鸣人一脸懵地看着自己，便清了清嗓子，“反正大意就是平时无所作为，可是一旦做起事来，会有惊人的成绩，所以不要妄自菲薄。”  
“谢谢你，日向小姐。”鸣人直起身，又拿起笔，至少他不想辜负这个女孩的一片心意。  
自从高二退学以后，鸣人就没怎么碰过书了，现在倒是比在学校里还要下功夫，导致他每晚都是一沾枕头就睡，几乎注意不到另一个人的存在，也省了胡思乱想的精力。

“如果那些东西学得很累，不用强迫自己。”  
鸣人停下手里的动作抬起头。  
宇智波佐助坐在餐桌对面，那双墨黑的眼睛难得地看向鸣人。“我会让林曼徳先生撤掉。”  
“没关系，”他低下头，又往杯子里倒了点牛奶。“我没什么事做，学着也挺有趣的。”  
听到他的话，宇智波佐助露出一种令人捉摸不透的神情，他拿起杯子喝了口水，上身慢慢往后靠到椅背上，少了一些正襟危坐的凌厉感。  
“是吗？那......‘嘚吧呦’......是什么意思？”  
鸣人差点被呛到，他用手背擦了擦嘴上的奶渍，一脸茫然地抬头看向对面的男人。  
“什么？”  
“你昨天晚上背了首中文诗，前天晚上把Renaissance这个单词读了有十遍，还有上周......”  
鸣人几乎敢肯定他看到宇智波露出了一丝几乎可以称作微笑的表情，在那张冷白色的脸上转瞬即逝。  
“发音倒是不错，不过，隔几句就会出现一次‘嘚吧呦’，那是咒语吗？”  
宇智波一脸似笑非笑地望着鸣人，后者咬了咬嘴唇。  
“抱歉，我会注意的。”  
他平时已经很注意不要暴露口癖了，更没想过自己还会说梦话。  
“不用太费心，”宇智波站起身，又恢复一贯的淡然，“你随时都可以放弃，不用听从林曼德先生的安排，我对你并没有这么多要求。”  
这是个星期天的清晨，鸣人吃完早餐，佐井开车接他去了宇智波斑那里。  
他还是如鸣人第一次见面时那样，像一只正值雄壮之年的狮子，被困在一副残老破败的身躯里。  
“庄园里的生活过得还好吗？”他的头吃力地转过来看鸣人，眼睛里却没有一丝浑浊。  
“做宇智波家的人还真不容易。”  
宇智波斑发出一声轻笑。“佐助那孩子有为难你吗？”  
鸣人摇摇头。“和一般人遇到这种情况会有的反应没有太多差别。您别担心，我说到做到。至少这一点，我是绝对可以向您保证的，否则我一开始就拒绝了。”  
“嗯。”宇智波斑对此表示肯定。  
“您叫我来还有什么事吗？”  
“过两天，佐助要去音忍市住两个星期，那里有他大学毕业后自己一手创立的公司，自己的心血总是比家族的产业更让他上心一点，隔几个月就会去亲自处理事物。你也跟着去吧，我已经和佐助说过了。”  
“好。”

宇智波佐助在音忍市的住所位于市中心12606大楼的顶层复式公寓，距离万花市两个小时的航程。一个橙发的高个子男人随着他们一起上了飞机，鸣人对他有印象，第一次见面把佐井拦下的那一位。他到后来才知道，这个叫重吾的男人和佐井一样，也是个alpha。  
以前鸣人在居酒屋打工的时候，听那里的老板娘讲过：alpha是最优越的人种，往往在社会上占主导地位，而那些任用alpha作为手下的alpha，你想想......  
她当时说到这里的时候，不断发出啧啧的声音，毫不掩饰眼里的艳羡之情。  
下了飞机，宇智波并没有和鸣人坐同一辆车，而是直接去了公司，由重吾开车先送他去公寓。  
他到那里的时候，门开着，一个褐发的女孩已经在等候着。她向鸣人介绍自己叫菖蒲，平常专为佐助少爷打理公寓，住在楼下一层，和父亲在街对面开了一家拉面店。  
公寓里的装修风格和宇智波的卧室很类似，都是硬装的现代风格，但至少家具齐全，更有人味些。他被安排在主卧的隔壁一间房里，这倒在鸣人的预料之中。  
菖蒲为他做了晚饭，吃完后，他早早地睡了，没有等到宇智波回来的那一刻。

他和平时一样醒得很早，这里的陌生环境和之前一样，让他有种恍如隔世的抽离感。他下楼给自己煮了壶咖啡。起居室静悄悄的，鸣人隐约闻到一丝烟草的味道，他这时才注意到另外一个人的存在。  
一个女孩，穿着珍珠色的吊带睡裙，露出大片雪白的胸脯。她衔着烟，两只细长的腿翘着，睡裙的下摆勉勉强强地遮着下身，以L型的姿态扭曲着身体仰面躺在落地窗前的沙发上，一头湿漉漉的银发垂在半空，水珠不断从发梢答答地滴在地板上。  
“这样很容易感冒。”鸣人一看到她，便说了这句话。现在已经十一月底了，天凉得很快。  
女孩目不斜视地盯着天花板，熟练地用两根手指夹起烟，往地上的烟灰缸里抖了抖。  
“你是新来的？我记得之前的管家好像是个女孩。”  
“她叫菖蒲。”算不上是个管家，鸣人不知道如何定义她的工作，也就没有纠正她。  
“哦......”她发出一个悠长的感叹词，终于撇过头来，“可以给我倒杯咖啡吗？”  
她又将香烟叼进嘴里，含糊地加了一句，“加奶，放三块糖。”  
当鸣人端着盘子从厨房回来时，女孩还是一动不动地那样躺着，她的烟已经吸完了，地上的烟灰缸里躺了两支烟头。  
她看着鸣人把盘子放在沙发面前的茶几上，然后哼地笑了一下。  
“抱歉，我逗你玩的。”她伸长手臂拿过杯子，用另一只手稍稍撑起上身，用那种扭曲的姿势喝了一口咖啡。“你这副样子让人很想欺负。”  
她又喝了一口，然后把杯子和烟灰缸一样放在地上，又躺了回去。  
“我以为宇智波会和那个淡金发的女人结婚，叫什么来着，姓山中的那个。”  
她捋了捋那头潮湿的银发，最终还是没有想起她说的那个人的名字，然后她那双紫罗兰色的眼睛又转过来看向鸣人。  
“你成年了吗？”  
鸣人觉得她的的问题很滑稽，他坐在她对面的沙发上，在她的注视下稍微调整了一下坐姿。  
“当然。已经十九岁了。”  
“嗯哼。”她懒懒地应了一声。  
“看样子我让你失望了。”  
女孩没有说话，她把双腿放了下来，侧过身，一手撑起脑袋，那张唇色有些淡的嘴微微弯起。  
“我知道宇智波男女abo通吃，只是没想到他会娶个小十岁的男孩，你看起来比同龄人都要显小，完全不是他的类型。”  
鸣人没有说话，安静地喝了口咖啡。  
“你这样子真的是让人很想欺负啊。宇智波是不会让人留下来过夜的，我赖着不走，本来就只是为了想见识一下你。”  
她左边的肩带从肩头滑落到手臂上，鸣人低下头，看着面前的杯子。“你喜欢宇智波？”  
女孩发出嘻嘻的笑声。  
“那是，有颜有钱，器大活好，谁不想爬到宇智波佐助的床上。不过......”  
鸣人听到她从沙发上站起来的声音，他抬起头，看着女孩举起手臂伸了个懒腰。  
“结婚就算了。要不，现在就是我坐在这里，被别人颐指气使了。”  
她说完，光着脚，慢吞吞地上了楼。  
鸣人把地上的杯子和烟灰缸拿上桌子，回去厨房，开始做早餐。他再次见到她时，女孩已经换上了衣服，但是头发还是湿漉漉地披在身后，单单嘴上抹了层口红，就变成了一个色彩浓烈的女人。  
她在玄关处换上一双细高跟，一下子比鸣人高了两公分。  
“我做了早餐。”他对她说。  
“我是不吃早餐这种东西的。”  
女孩把包甩到肩上，盯着鸣人露出一个耐人寻味的笑容。  
“下次我们可以玩玩3p，”她凑到鸣人耳边，对他耳朵里呼气，“我倒是挺想看看你在床上哭的样子。”  
她收回身，盯着鸣人一脸蒙的样子，又用那张红唇重重啄了一下他的脸颊。“还有，谢谢你的咖啡。”  
她说完，一开门便出去了。  
鸣人回过身，宇智波刚从楼上下来，面无表情地瞥了鸣人一眼。  
他用手背擦了擦脸颊，“我煮了番茄浓汤，一起吃吧。”  
女孩一走，屋子里又安静下来。鸣人希望她留下不是假的，他挺喜欢听她讲话的。  
“你似乎和她相处得很不错。”  
鸣人还沉浸在自己的思绪中，听到宇智波开口来这么一句话，他没有多想。  
“她并不让人讨厌。”  
"我说过互不干涉对方的生活。”  
鸣人抬起头，看到宇智波停下了手里的勺子。  
“抱歉。”他抬起手不自觉地去擦擦脸，好像那枚吻痕还在似的。  
“二楼最靠西的书房你随时可以使用。如果要出门，我可以叫个人陪你。”  
“谢谢。我在这里挺好的，不用麻烦了。”  
然后，两人又无话可说了。  
宇智波和往常一样很快就出了门。

鸣人是被男人的叫声吵醒的。夹杂着咒骂声，持续着，从隔壁传过来。  
他从朦胧睡梦中逐渐清醒，索性下楼去倒了杯水。  
来到这里已经一个星期多了，这种情况倒是第一次碰见。  
鸣人拿了个玻璃杯，打开冰箱给自己倒了点冰水。  
后颈突然传来一阵异样的触感，鸣人全身触电般抖了一下，迅速转过身。  
一个陌生的男人，只在下身围着条毛巾，斜着身子站在那里，他的手还保持着触摸鸣人的姿势悬在空中。  
“我为什么闻不到你的信息素？”  
他几乎高鸣人一个头，赤裸的皮肤上粘着一层汗，身上散发出一股热气。  
鸣人并不做声，他关上冰箱门，握紧手里的杯子想要离开。  
男人垂下手臂撑在琉璃台上，拦住了里面人的去路。  
鸣人抬起眼，看到男人微笑着，可给他的感觉并不好，他不想跟他讲话。  
“你还没有回答我的问题。”他的眼睛紧紧盯着鸣人，又走近一步。  
“让我过去。”  
“你不是omega？”  
“不是。”  
“可我看你脖子后面有个东西...... ”他说着又伸过手去。  
“是胎记。”鸣人急忙捂住后颈，向旁边躲了一下。  
“请让一下，我要回房间了。”  
“其实，还有一个检验的办法......”男人说着，突然一把捉过鸣人的腰，将金发男孩压在怀里。  
“一般的omega，我稍稍一碰下面就能湿得一塌糊涂，让我摸摸你的。”  
鸣人剧烈地挣扎起来，杯子从他手里脱落，摔了一地粉碎。  
“不要！”  
他胡乱地踢蹬起来，双手无力地抓着男人伸进他衣服里的手，对方的力气大得惊人。  
“让我摸摸你。”  
“你刚刚弯着腰，屁股翘在那里，你知道我当时就想干什么吗？”  
“我他妈的刚刚被宇智波干了一回，我以为今天终于找到个能互攻的A，没想到还是只能做下面那个。好歹我也是个Alpha，今天就你给我用用前面吧。”  
他的手指用力地揉搓着鸣人的下体，然后摸索着开始找那个更隐蔽的地方。  
“宇智波不要你，不如让我尝尝。”  
鸣人抖个不停，男人身上的毛巾不知何时掉在了地上，他的下体戳着鸣人的尾椎骨，已经完全硬了。  
“放开我！”  
“放开他。”  
一道不轻不重的声音从楼梯口传来，男人瞬间停下了手里的动作。  
鸣人大口大口地喘着气，他死死地低着头，盯着地上白色的瓷砖，脑子里一片混沌，男人的手指还插在他的体内，强烈的羞耻感让他眩晕不已。  
“放开他。”那个声音又一次响起，带着不可抗拒的力道。  
鸣人晕晕乎乎地，感到一阵反胃，想要呕吐。恍惚间，身上的压力一下子全部撤走了，他一下清醒过来，急急地跑出厨房，头也不抬地绕过宇智波，一口气奔上楼，开门，关门，落锁，大步跑到床边，靠着床沿滑下去坐在地板上缩起身子。那个男人的触感还缠绕在他的身上，仿佛烧红的烙铁将皮肤烤焦后留下的伤。  
过了一会，当他的心终于不再咚咚咚跳着时，他感觉到自己的脚底上开始辣辣地疼。鸣人拉过腿，拖鞋早不知道被他踢到哪里去了，脚底上嵌了块玻璃，还划了好几道口子。他用手把那块玻璃拔出来，发现地上从面前到门口沿着一路好几个血印子。他正想去卫生间找点东西裹一下，就听到两记敲门声，不大，但把鸣人吓得一激灵，又从地上弹了起来。  
他提着脚，摇摇晃晃地仔细听外面的动静。  
“开门。”宇智波佐助的声音不冷不热地从门外传来。  
“睡...睡了。”  
鸣人小心翼翼地坐到床上，静静地等待着对方离开的脚步声。  
门把手被重重地转了两下，发出一阵金属剧烈的碰撞声。鸣人紧紧攥住床单。  
快离开。快离开。他在心里祈祷着。  
“这里所有房间的钥匙我都有，找出来也就两分钟。”  
鸣人闭上眼睛长叹了一口气，踌躇了片刻，便垫着脚跟去开了门。  
宇智波站在门外，穿着藏蓝色的丝绸睡袍，他一手抓住门板往里推，鸣人急急地往后退去。  
“我没有去招惹他。”  
他看着宇智波走进来，把手里的东西放在床边的柜子上，鸣人没心思去注意看，他疼得咬住下唇，宇智波的闯入让他想起刚刚在厨房的那一幕。  
“不是我先去跟他说话的。”  
他抓着床角的栏杆，跌跌撞撞地往后面退，右脚跟猛地一下撞到某个坚硬的东西上，鸣人痛地一呼，倾身向后倒去。下一秒，却被搂在一个宽阔的胸膛里，他瞬间绷紧了全身。  
宇智波扶着鸣人的后背，一手把他横着抱起来，轻轻地放到床上。  
“我知道。”他打开床头灯，对鸣人轻声说道，接着拿起之前放在柜子上的东西，是一只药箱。  
“没什么大碍，我自己会处理。”鸣人说着，伸手去拿，被宇智波一把抓住。  
“你要是再乱动，我就打电话让菖蒲上来，现在也就夜里一点而已，我相信她一定还醒着。”  
他握着鸣人的手腕，用墨色的双眸注视着鸣人的眼睛，等待他的回答。  
鸣人垂下眼帘。  
“那就麻烦你了。”  
宇智波放开了他的手，握着他的脚腕把那只割破了的脚放在自己的腿上。  
“是我的错。”他又冷不丁地开口。  
鸣人愣了一下，随即明白了他的话。  
“我不会再让那些人出现在这里。”宇智波低着头，认真地为他清理起脚上的那些伤口，“我保证。”  
带着柔软凉意的宁静从他浓黑的睫毛上蔓延而开，不知为何，鸣人想起了第一次看到安德鲁怀斯的‘海边的风’时，那种习惯了孤独的感觉。


	4. Chapter 4

初冬第一场雪，落于12月的发梢。  
华灯初上，鸣人在书房落地窗前席地而坐，脸贴着玻璃。菖蒲来叫他吃晚饭。宇智波早已在餐厅就坐，他脱了外套，解了领带，待鸣人坐定，才抬起头。“脚好些了吗？”  
“菖蒲帮我换过药了，没什么问题。”鸣人轻声答了一句。  
用完餐，菖蒲收拾好厨房，又去店里忙了。平时，宇智波不在公寓用晚餐，鸣人也不愿麻烦，自己随便煮些东西来吃，对于菖蒲盛情邀请他去自家开的拉面馆，也是婉言谢绝。在宇智波的书房里满是非虚构类书籍和完全不想碰琴键的情况下，鸣人能在窗前坐一整天。  
四天之后他们回了庄园。重吾没有出现，只有佐助和他两人从地下停车场开车出来。  
雪天道滑，车慢路堵。直行的绿灯每次亮13秒，鸣人看着车载显示器上的时钟计了一下时，最快一次也只能过四辆小轿车。  
他们在这条路上堵了将近二十分钟，终于挪到了车道的第一位。鸣人百无聊赖地看着窗外，马路中央隔离带里的灌木丛覆上了一层厚厚的雪。  
突然，一个黑咕隆咚的不明物，从里草丛里啾的一下窜出来，大约是钻到车底去了，鸣人紧贴着车窗也没望见。他坐正身子，侧头看向宇智波，对方感觉到他的视线，也转过脸来。  
“麻烦请等一下。”  
鸣人说完，没等他回应，一开车门就下去了。冷气扑面而来，他裹紧衣服，跪到地上，把脸探向车底，那团黑漆漆的东西就在底下。果然，是只猫。亮着两颗圆眼珠，巴掌大的身子缩成一团。  
“过来，来我这里。”鸣人一伸手过去，它又往后缩了一下。  
“会被车压到的，快来。”他整个人都躺倒在地，路上融化的雪水冷得鸣人一哆嗦，他伸直了手臂，还差一点。一片刺耳的喇叭声霎时响起，猫在巨大的噪音下更是一动不动，只梗着那颗小脑袋提防着鸣人。  
喇叭声铺天盖地袭来，经久不衰，内疚和焦灼让鸣人一下急出一身热汗，他蹭着底盘，提高嗓音，“不要怕，到我这里来，那里太危险了。”  
猫无动于衷，就在鸣人打算换个方位时，对面出现了一张脸。  
宇智波不知何时也下了车，跪着一只膝盖，黑色的发丝落在地上，和鸣人一样也伸出一只手。  
喇叭声停止了，宇智波的声音清澈而柔软。  
“过来。”  
猫转过脑袋注意到他，先是一吓，良久才微微伸了伸脖子，迟疑地抬起屁股，小心翼翼地踱过去靠近他，蜻蜓点水般闻了闻他的手，宇智波抓住这瞬间一把捏住它的后颈提了出去。  
鸣人赶紧起身，宇智波一手拎着猫，从车头绕到隔离带这边，又转个身走近鸣人，把猫举到他面前。鸣人瞪着双眼反应过来，急忙抬起双臂拢在一起，猫稳稳当当地着落在了他怀里，还一脸懵懵的不知道自己身于何处，四肢和肚子上潮湿一片。鸣人拉下围巾，把被自己的脖子捂热的那圈包住它，又敞开外套往怀里塞。  
“上车吧。”宇智波扫了眼鸣人，没再说什么。  
鸣人托着猫上了车。他们错过了一次绿灯，又不得不再等一阵。幸好上了飞机有替换的衣服，他整个侧身都湿透了，这倒没什么，只是看到宇智波的衣服也弄脏了，鸣人才想起来自己还没对他说过谢谢。

万花市还未开始下雪。  
鸣人问过林德曼夫人庄园里是否有人对猫毛过敏或怕猫，得到否定回答后，便在一楼他专属的书房里给它安了个窝。  
“叫什么名字呢？”林德曼夫人俯下身看着那对金黄色的大眼睛。  
“唔，叫乌鸦吧。”鸣人断言道。  
乌鸦非常粘宇智波。他不在的时候，会赏脸在鸣人脚边转悠几圈，大部分时间都是飙没影，这么大庄园找起来都费劲。宇智波一回来，就只跟着他了，连早餐时都要在桌底下扒拉裤腿，这样一来，出门前又多了一项除毛的程序。明明发现它，为它安窝，带它去宠物医院，给它铲屎喂食的都是鸣人，怎么恩宠都给了别人。  
鸣人忿忿地跑上三楼，差点迎面撞上法儿。上英语课的时候，乌鸦一直好好地摊在壁炉边的软垫上，鸣人刚送走泰勒先生回来，它就没影了。  
“又在找乌鸦？”她抱稳手里的东西，问道。  
“是啊，又不知道跑哪里去了。”鸣人扶着她，无奈道。  
“刚刚好像看到它往四楼跑了，去上面找找吧。”  
“是吗，谢谢你。”鸣人说完直奔四楼去。  
他就怕乌鸦在藏书室里撒野，那里面可都是些经不起它折腾的东西。  
“乌鸦。”他边走边轻声呼唤，按着一排排书架仔细查看，西面的壁炉里传来噼啪的烧柴声。前两天雪下得浓，今天中午出了会太阳，雪一化更加发冷起来。鸣人朝着那轻微的星火声走去，壁炉里的火光印照着沙发的轮廓在地上拖出长长的影子，宇智波半倚着，一手撑在扶手上，支着脸，双目轻闭，橙红色的火光在他的脸上跳跃着。乌鸦就蜷缩在他的腿上，脑袋挨着宇智波扶在它身侧的手掌里面。  
鸣人静静地退了出去。回到一楼，又碰见法儿。  
“没找到吗？”她问。  
“找到了，和宇智波先生在一起呢，他今天倒是回来得挺早。”  
“哦，”法儿沉吟片刻，“今天是鼬先生的忌日呢，您知道吗？就是佐助少爷的哥哥。”  
“斑先生和我说过。”他回想起来。  
四岁，父母车祸身亡，十六岁，哥哥出海失踪。

这天的晚饭吃得好像比平时更安静，连佣人走动和餐盘碰撞的声音都消失了，好像鸣人对面的这个男人是颗定时炸弹似的。乌鸦现在的待遇可比以前更好了，宇智波专门让人搬了椅子，放在旁边让它躺，还多加了个垫子。  
鸣人用完餐后一直待在自己的书房里，他看着壁炉边空空的位置，决心还是不去找乌鸦了。教他英语的泰勒先生给他推荐了本《绿野仙踪》，全英文薄薄的一本，按他的水平，生词也不多，抱着字典，看着看着倒入了兴致。等翻完最后一页，鸣人抬头一看钟，都11点过了。他起来伸了个懒腰，准备上楼去，却在楼梯拐弯口碰见了林德曼夫人，还穿着白日里的衣服，靠窗望着外头。他疑惑地走上前。  
“过十一点了，您还不去休息？”  
林德曼夫人转过头来，对着鸣人微微一笑，又继续回看窗外。“佐助那孩子还在外面呢。”  
鸣人顺着她的视线望出去，他眯起眼睛，才注意到远处林间一个白色的人影。  
“他每到这一天都会这样吗？”  
“是啊，这片湖和小树林是佐助小时候和鼬在一起度过最多时光的地方了。”林德曼夫人用略带沙哑的嗓音缓缓说道。“你知道鼬的事吧？”  
鸣人轻轻地点点头。  
“头些年吧，斑先生也组织过专门的队伍找过。但是，十三年了......他这么大年纪的人，早些放下其实也好。但是佐助到现在都无法接受这个事实，虽然他什么事都不跟人讲，但我看得出来。”林德曼夫人叹了口气，“不行，我得去拿件衣服给他，这么冷的天，也不知道这么惩罚自己是干什么。”  
她小跑着去楼上拿了件白色的大氅回来。  
”我去吧，您休息去。”鸣人急忙迎上去，抱过她手里的衣服。  
她盯着他看了好一会，弄得鸣人怪不好意思的，最后才微笑道，“那拜托你了，小老鼠。”  
鸣人下了楼，正要开门出去，乌鸦不知从哪里窜了出来，黏在他脚后，探头探脑的。  
“不可以，外面太冷了。”  
他用脚把它撵了回去，关上门。室外冰凉的空气顷刻灌进肺里，鸣人禁不住打了个寒颤。积雪在他脚下吱咯作响，绕着整片湖出现了一条从雪里踩出来的路，他在湖边等着，宇智波从远处缓缓走来，他穿着衬衫，皮肤和月光一样洁白，与黑夜一样的头发和眼睛形成强烈对比。  
鸣人默默地看着他走近，抬臂递过手里的衣服。  
“我不需要。”宇智波看也没看，绕过鸣人，“你进去，不用管我。”  
鸣人转身跟上他，也不说话。  
“你在打扰我。”  
“抱歉。”  
“你在干涉我。”  
“我只是在为林德曼夫人代劳，如果我不出来，她就亲自来了。”  
“告诉她我只是出来走走。”  
“我知道。”  
“你知道？你知道什么？”宇智波止了步，回过身。  
鸣人抬起头，感觉不出对方的话语里有什么情绪。  
“我知道你哥哥的事，知道你父母的事。”  
“你要对我表示同情吗？”  
鸣人摇摇头。  
“或者你要说‘我能理解你的感受’吗？你能吗？”他意有所指地看着鸣人。  
既然鸣人能从宇智波斑那里知道他的一切，想必他也知道了鸣人从小无父无母。  
“大概。我是纲手婆婆养大的，除了没有血缘关系外，她就是我的亲人。”  
但她没有在鸣人的婚礼上出现。  
“她在我十六岁的时候，也就是三年前，感染上了艾滋。那次接了个急诊，病人的家属又刻意隐瞒，手术过程中划破了手套。”鸣人又补充道，“您不用担心，我第一次来这里前，御手洗医生就对我做过全面检查了，没有任何健康问题。”  
”我没有怀疑你。”宇智波淡然道。  
鸣人咬了咬嘴唇，又继续说。  
“病人后来转去了市中心的医院，又怕婆婆起诉，就回来散布谣言，说她......”他收紧双臂，迟疑了一下，“其实，艾滋病现在已经不是不治之症了，她应该是心凉了，辞了职，也为了不影响到我的生活，把积蓄都留给了我，就离开了。她说，只要我没有亲眼见到她死去，那就相信她还活着的。所以，我大概能理解你的感受吧。”  
“你还会去找她吗？”  
鸣人摇摇头，“我挽留过，但这是她的选择，我尊重她。”  
鸣人把衣服递过去，眼神坚定，“所以，既然生死未定，那我宁可相信宇智波鼬先生还活着。”  
宇智波看了眼他手里的大氅，又抬眼久久凝视着鸣人，最终还是一言不发地转身继续走他的路了。  
鸣人咬住嘴唇，不再跟上去，而是抱着衣服独自走到湖边的摇椅处坐了下来。出来前，林德曼夫人也给他裹了件大氅，现在身上一点也不觉得冷。抬头是满天星光，他张口，看着嘴里呼出的热气袅袅上升，慢慢睡着了。  
恍惚间，有谁把他抱了起来，那人身上有股清透的雪味，还混杂着一丝森林里特有的松木香，让鸣人沉醉于梦乡，更加懒得睁眼了。  
当他醒来之时，眼前一片漆黑，只感觉自己躺在床上，不知现在几时几分，睡梦里那股淡淡的雪香还萦绕在房间里。鸣人摸到床边的按钮，把窗帘拉上了一点，冬日的阳光照进来，他一转身就看见宇智波睡在旁边，脸对着鸣人这边侧躺着，乌黑的碎发撒在眉间，呼吸平稳，还沉沉睡着。  
鸣人这才意识到，这股淡淡的落了雪的森林气息，是宇智波佐助的信息素。


	5. Chapter 5

他盯着窗外，转过头问，“什么？”  
宇智波斑望着他，又问了一遍，“我听说你们养了只猫？”  
“是啊，”外面雪纷纷扬扬，没有太阳，显现出一种冷白色的明亮感，鸣人放下窗帘前又看了两眼，“在路上捡到的。”他对宇智波所用的“你们”这两个字不置可否，却没多说什么。  
“看来你们的关系并没有我预料的糟糕。”  
鸣人勉强一笑，“这可不是用一只猫就能定义的。”  
正说着，佐井敲门进了房间。“佐助先生已经到了。”  
宇智波斑朝他闭了闭眼，表示听到了。鸣人看着佐井退了出去，他走近床边，“那么我也告辞了。”  
”恩。”床上的男人发出一声悠长的叹息。  
鸣人开门出去时，正巧碰上宇智波佐助从电梯里出来，两人迎面相遇。  
“准备回去了？”他远远走过来，脱下白色的围巾递给身边的人，在鸣人面前停下脚步。  
“还不，要去见一下御手洗小姐。”鸣人抬头看到他肩膀上落了点细碎的雪花。  
黑发男人若有所思地点点头，略微沉吟了一下，“那等下一起回去吧。”  
鸣人想起他们的初遇，也是在这个大厅里，当时可谓剑拔弩张，也许真像宇智波斑所说那般，他们现在的关系并不那么糟糕。  
“好。”他回答道。  
御手洗医生的办公室就在下一层。鸣人不喜欢待在这里。说好听了，是定期检查，为了健康着想，其实还是在找方法，试试能否治疗他的不孕症。他没有办法说服他们放弃。纲手婆婆亲自给他下的诊断，以她的资历都盖棺定论了，那就没有人能够有办法了。鸣人倒是毫不在意，甚至庆幸。连结婚都不在考虑范围，更何况生育。  
“身体上有什么不适或者变化吗？”  
鸣人从沉思中缓过神来，直了直上身。没有不适，变化倒是有一样。  
“我现在可以闻到信息素了。”鸣人想了想，又纠正道，“其实我也不确定是不是他的信息素。只是我在他身边一直会闻到那种味道，所以觉得应该是吧。”  
“他是谁？你闻到的是什么味道？”她的音调没有多大起伏。  
“宇智波佐助先生。是一种......像是走在下过雪的森林里面才会闻到的那种气味。”鸣人挠了挠后颈，“抱歉，我不知道该怎么正确地表述。”他暗自希望御手洗医生不要嘲笑他的形容方式。  
“嗯，”她跷起二郎腿，把本子搁在膝盖上，用笔的尾端戳着下巴，“确实挺像你描述的那样，没错，这是他的信息素。从什么时候开始能闻到的？”  
“大概两个星期以前。”  
她点点头。“没什么需要担心的。据世界卫生组织今年最新调查显示，beta之中有百分之二的人天生闻不到信息素，这些人中有一部分会在特定的情况下恢复对信息素的嗅觉感应能力，比如身边有alpha的长期存在。我想，应该是宇智波佐助的信息素诱发了你的第二嗅觉。你现在应该能闻到所有alpha和omega的信息素，比如我，说说看。”  
鸣人犹疑地说道，“红豆味的，是不是？”  
“恩。另外，有一点要注意，要是alpha释放的信息素过于强烈，甚至会导致beta出现假性发情的症状，不过只会出现一次，之后会产生免疫。这些都是作为beta所拥有的正常的生理机制，不用担心。”  
”所以这跟我的不孕症没有关系是吗？”  
“是的。”她开始用笔不断敲着本子。“你的生殖腔发育并不完全，入口比一般人的要小大概四分之一，这在物理上就提高了受孕的难度，更何况你自身携带的抗体而导致的免疫性不孕。我现在先主要试试能不能解决第二个问题，那是导致你不孕的主要原因。”  
鸣人从御手洗的医务室出来进了电梯，佐井按了一层，把他送到大门口。宇智波的车就停在外面，他坐在驾驶座上。重吾为他拉开副驾驶的车门后，并没有跟着一起坐进来。  
宇智波一路沉默着，过了一会，鸣人才发现这不是回庄园的路。  
“是要去哪里吗？”  
宇智波盯着前方，说了一句：“餐厅。”  
半小时后，车驶上盘山公路，在密密匝匝的竹海中蜿蜒盘旋了好久，才停在一座老式和屋的院前，地上铺着湿润的青石板，常年浸在山雾中而变得圆润光泽，暖光透过障子上的和纸从室内洇出来，像一幅清澈通透的水彩画。  
他们随着男侍进入里屋的私人包厢。鸣人简单扫了一眼菜单，便要了一份和宇智波一样的餐点。  
当侍者为两人倒上白葡萄酒时，显然看出了鸣人的难色，宇智波便让侍者给他换杯不含酒精的饮料。  
“冰水就可以了，谢谢。”鸣人随即说道。  
对方微笑着对他点头示意。  
鸣人把切成两半的鸡蛋放入口中，他从来不知道这样普普通通的鸡蛋也能这么好吃。  
“半熟玉子，这里的招牌菜，怎么样？”  
鸣人默默地点头，享受着口中如云般的轻盈感。  
“今天是什么特殊的日子吗？”他喝了口水后，开口问道。  
“今天是平安夜......”  
原来明天就是圣诞节了，难怪林德曼先生告诉他接下来一周都不安排上课。鸣人也没有多问，他总觉得这位先生似乎并不喜欢他。  
“也是我爷爷的生日。”  
鸣人抬起脸看向对面的男人。这里的桌子间距并不大，两人第一次这么近距离地用餐。  
“是今天吗？抱歉，我都不知道今天是...”鸣人抓紧筷子。  
“没关系，”男人从餐盘里抬起眼睛，打断他，“你的出现，对于他就是最好的礼物了。”  
房间里安静地仿佛能听到外面雪落满地的声音。片刻后，鸣人才想起一个问题。  
“宇智波先生你早就......”  
“叫我佐助。”黑发男人突然说道。  
鸣人抿了抿嘴唇，决定折中一下：“佐助先生早就知道我的存在吗？”  
宇智波端起酒杯，“半年前，当我向我的前女友求婚后的第二天。”  
随后，他便将杯里的透明液体一饮而尽，没等鸣人开口，又接着说，“他知道了我求婚的事，便叫我过去，告诉了我关于你的存在。”  
鸣人端着杯子，把杯缘贴在唇上，一口没喝又放回了桌上。  
他从没想过还有这样的事。  
彷佛看出了他在想什么，宇智波叹了口气，“你不用担心，她当场就拒绝了我。”  
这回鸣人更惊讶了，他张了张嘴，却不知道要说些什么。  
“如果我不求婚，爷爷可能直到你出现的那天才会告诉我。”他又给自己的杯子里倒了大半杯酒。  
“有没有可能，斑先生事先暗中警告过她？”鸣人不想把他想得那么坏，但是居然有人能够拒绝宇智波佐助，这在他一个旁人眼里看来也是很不可思议的事。  
这个男人，并不是一个他曾经以为的冷漠的人。  
“我怀疑过，但是爷爷和她都否认了。不过，”黑发男人在灯光下晃动着杯子里的白葡萄酒，“就算有，她也不是这么容易就受到威胁的人，这正是我欣赏她的原因之一。”  
他默默地独酌着，冷冽的信息素和微热的酒味纠缠起来。  
一刻钟后，侍者敲门进来送上一道甜点，离开前，又不忘多看了两眼宇智波。  
“三色丸子，尝一下。”他把盘子推到鸣人那边，“你应该不讨厌甜食。”  
鸣人拿起竹签，放嘴边咬了一口。糯叽叽的，不粘牙，甜度也刚好。  
“这就是鼬最喜欢这家餐厅的原因。”  
鸣人瞪大了眼睛，鼓着嘴“噢”了一声，把签子举到眼前，仔细地看，现在上面只剩一个团子了。喜欢这样简单而精致的甜食，宇智波鼬，应该是个温柔极了的人。他很好奇。  
吃完最后一口，他擦了擦嘴，还是想把心里的疑问道出来。  
“冒昧的问一下，如果不是那个原因，她......为什么会拒绝你呢？”鸣人盯着对面的男人，他倒尽酒瓶里的最后一滴，象牙白的脸颊上泛出隐隐约约的酡红色。  
“为了学业。”  
这么蹩脚的理由，连鸣人都不相信。  
“她去了国外读博，从机场送走她那天到现在为止还没联系过。”  
鸣人小心翼翼地问道，“你还在等她？”  
宇智波不说话了。  
他的睫毛如同两片绸密的黑天鹅羽毛，在桔色的灯光下静静垂着。  
突然，一阵声响扰乱了房间里凝固的空气。不一会儿，侍者又来敲门，他似乎非常乐意进来侍奉，眼神亮亮的，笑容也是不带丝毫刻意。  
“山下开始放烟花了，这里的高度是个欣赏的绝佳之地。若两位有意，可随我到天台去。”  
鸣人看宇智波并没有要动的意思，自顾起了身。“我出去透下气。”  
他不知道宇智波有没有听见，披上外套便随着侍者走出包厢。  
天台上仅有三四个人，让鸣人得以找个空处清理一下思绪，他朝着焰火绽放的夜空深深叹了口气。  
他这个闯入者，现在看来，还是个第三者，破坏了别人尚未开始的婚姻。  
“嗨，有兴趣一起喝一杯么？”  
陌生的男性声音骤然在耳边响起，鸣人猛地回过头。  
突然出现在身边的银发男人大半张脸藏在高领毛衣里，看得不甚清楚，却能让人深切地感受到他强烈的视线，身上带着股山泉般的凉甜味道。一个alpha。  
“我？呃，不......”他从来没遇到过这样的情况，一时语无伦次起来，“不好意思，我已经结婚了。”  
男人靠得太近了，越过了鸣人的舒适线，他往边上退了一点，却被男人握住了手。  
“我知道。”  
男人举起鸣人的手，戒指在他的无名指上，映着焰火的光一闪一闪。  
“让这么可爱的孩子独自一人上来看烟花，看来他并不介意你被别人夺走。”  
他握着那只手轻轻揉捏起来。  
鸣人浑身不适地皱起眉头，用力抽出手。  
“失陪了。”他转身正想离开，差点撞到某个人的胸膛上，熟悉的雪和森林的味道传来，他一抬头就看到了佐助，眼前的男人正用那双墨玉般的眸子凝视着他。  
“呦，佐助。”  
鸣人一怔，惊讶地看向那个银发男人。  
“卡卡西，你吓到他了。”他的声音略带不满。  
“你们...认识？”鸣人看看佐助，又看看那个银发男人。  
“旗木卡卡西，佐助的朋友。”他向鸣人伸出手，笑弯了眉眼。  
鸣人又看了看佐助，后者没有否认，他犹豫了半晌，最终也伸出手，却在半路被佐助截胡，黑发男人一把抓住他的手。  
“时间不早了，我们先走了。”他对那人说完，即刻拉着鸣人离开。  
“唉，还是一如既往的冷淡呐。”  
鸣人一边跟着佐助走着，一边回头，那个叫旗木卡卡西的男人朝他挥了挥手。  
“把你的朋友就这样丢下好吗？”他轻轻问道。  
“不算朋友。”佐助淡淡地说着，拉他进了室内。  
两人沉默地走下楼梯。  
“他不是坏人，只是喜欢这样捉弄别人罢了。”  
他们穿过餐厅内堂，走出正门，来到廊前，挂在檐下的风铃玎玲作响，让人安心。  
他站在佐助身边，低下头，他的手还被紧紧攥在男人的掌心里，苍白的皮肤更显得手背上青筋分明。他的手开始有了热度，鸣人又抬头，看他锐利的下颌线和锋利的颧骨，以及那片一动不动的黑天鹅羽毛。  
他静静地看着他。  
然后他也低下头看他，显然注意到了鸣人的视线。后者快速地撇开头，目光游移，不知落向何处。  
“你在偷看我吗？”低沉而玩味的嗓音在他头顶上传来。  
鸣人毫不思索地摇了摇头，身体违背他的意志，先撒了谎。他动了动手指，佐助却完全没有要放开他的意思。  
幸好，庭院外传来汽车轮胎摩擦石子路的声响，透过驾驶座的窗户，鸣人看到一头橘色的发，是重吾。佐助没再追问下去，他得救了。  
他们一起坐入后排的座位。鸣人握住自己的手，上面还残留着佐助留下的陌生而奇怪的触感。

回到庄园，已经过了九点。林德曼夫人正在一楼的休息室里摆弄圣诞树，乌鸦在一旁玩得可欢，看到佐助回来，像道黑色的闪电一样劈了过去。鸣人只能无奈地笑笑，一个人先上了楼。  
他洗完澡，再走进那间已经睡了快三个多月的卧室时，才发现自己的心境早已无法再像之前那样坦然。  
他站在玻璃幕墙前，出神地望着外头白茫茫的一片。  
这一切原本属于另一个人。  
他似乎在窗前站了很久，想了很久，久到脚底开始发麻，久到开门的声响把他吓了一跳。  
佐助从盥洗室走进来，套了件灰蓝色的浴衣，敞着胸口，正用毛巾擦着头发，看到鸣人站在窗边，略微一停顿。  
“还在想那件事？”他慢慢走过来。  
鸣人无法否认。  
“她......是个怎样的人呢？”他沉吟了一会，问道。  
“她会是个完美的妻子。”男人没有半点犹豫，直截了当。  
听到他的话，鸣人在脑海里构想出一个面容亮丽的女人，自信，落落大方，能包容一切的温柔而坚毅的眼神，既能在嘈杂的居酒屋里和店主探讨他家自酿的清酒，又能和宇智波一起品尝那种普通人打一辈子工都买不起一瓶的葡萄酒，并能用法语从经典著作中援引一段惊艳的诗句或是借此回忆起两人在欧洲某个不知名的小镇里等待日落的午后。他用在书里在电影里见到过的最美好的品质堆砌出一个完美的女性，就是这样的女人，他占有了本该属于她的一切，就像这间卧室，这张床。  
“怎么，开始有罪恶感了吗？”  
毛巾掉落到地上发出一声不轻不重的闷响，当鸣人从地上抬起视线时，佐助已经到了他的面前。男人的身体倾伏过来，在庭院里的夜灯下，白得整个人都在发光。  
“我......”鸣人嗫嚅着。  
“你的表情告诉我，你对此感到抱歉。”男人一手撑着鸣人脑袋上方的玻璃，压低身子凑近他的脸。  
他没有说错。鸣人垂下头，沉默起来。  
“不然，你补偿我。”他抬起另一只手臂，用拇指和食指轻轻捏住鸣人的下巴，抬起他的脸，让他们视线相接，“用你的身体。”  
鸣人安静地盯了他好久。  
“你喝醉了。”他压着喉咙，最终挤出四个字，彷佛怕惊动伏在那黑暗中的不知名的怪物。  
“我很清楚我在说什么。”  
他的手从鸣人的下巴上滑落下去，抬起一根食指搭在他的睡衣领子上。  
“怎么样？用你的身体补偿我。”  
佐助的信息素瞬间在房间里膨胀开来，钻入鸣人的鼻腔里，嘴里，钻入被男人的手指勾开了一颗扣子的睡衣里。他好像成了对方的掌中物阶下囚，无法抵御也无法逃脱。  
头顶上突然传来一阵轻微的压迫感，鸣人紧绷全身。  
那是他发丝摩擦的细碎声响和男人沉重的呼吸声，在深夜空旷的房间里，如蛇的信子一样伸进他的耳道里，循环反复地舔舐着他的鼓膜。  
他在闻他。  
可他是beta，没有信息素。他想要得到什么？  
鸣人拽紧身上的布料。他不知道，也不敢问。  
太危险了。  
不知道过了有多久，佐助低暗的嗓音沉沉地飘来，带着一丝戏谑的轻快，“开玩笑的，我对小孩子可没什么兴趣。”  
鸣人猛地呼出一口气，想也不想地反驳道：“我不是小孩子，我已经十九岁了。”  
正准备走开的男人迅速回过身，把他压在了玻璃上，宽大的手掌按着金发少年纤细的锁骨。  
“所以，你是在邀请我吗？”男人的声音有如梦呓，刀削般的鼻子轻触着他的脸颊。  
鸣人一时语塞，呆呆地睁大双眼，完全忘记了思考。  
佐助眼眸微阖，轻笑了一声。  
“所以我说了是开玩笑的。”  
他的手指穿过他的发间。  
“去睡吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

6

“不准跑！”鸣人大步跨上楼梯。  
今天周日，他早早起来给乌鸦喂了奶，准备了航空箱，好像知道要去医院似的，一吃完它就跑了。鸣人喘着气追到楼上，寻着声音放轻脚步，绕过两个拐角后发现它蹲在一扇门前，两只爪子扒拉着门板喵喵地叫。鸣人矮下身子，蹑着脚贴过去，觉察到他的靠近，乌鸦猛地一回头，望见鸣人张牙舞爪地扑过来，便一缩脑袋，软到地上去了。鸣人一把捞起它，“哈哈，被我抓到了吧。”他把它摁在怀里颠来颠去。  
门从里面被打开了，佐助穿着奶白色的圆领毛衣，一手插在裤子口袋里靠着门框看他。  
”早上好。”鸣人突然意识到这里是佐助的书房。这小家伙是专门跑来搬救兵了吗？果不其然，乌鸦在他臂弯里身长了脖子，对着黑发男人呜呜不停。  
“又做什么坏事了吗？”佐助伸过手揉了揉它的脑袋，对鸣人问道。  
“这倒没有。”他托住乌鸦的屁股，把它抱起一点。“上次和环约好了今天去给它打疫苗。”  
佐助了然地点了下头，“吃了早餐，我带你去。”  
“不用麻烦了，我自己一个人就行。”虽然这里是郊区，不过沿外围那条公路往右，过了十字路口就有公交站台，之前坐车经过时，鸣人特别留意了。况且，平时就算周末，佐助也经常不会待在庄园里。“你今天不用去公司吗？”  
“没什么事需要我亲自去处理。”佐助挠着乌鸦的下巴，后者发出黏黏的呼噜声。  
鸣人也就没再说什么。  
用完早餐，佐助开着车带他到了市区中心的猫婆婆宠物医院。环在他们进门时随意打了声招呼：“欢迎光临，这次佐助先生也一起来啦。”  
“你们认识？”鸣人疑惑道。  
“那是当然，这家店就是宇智波先生资助开设的呀。”她接过鸣人手里的箱子，“请坐，我先去给乌鸦做下全面检查。”  
鸣人用探寻的眼神看向佐助，后者挑了挑眉，没有否定。  
前台的小姑娘端上两杯茶，放在大堂靠窗的茶几上，眼神自始至终都默默跟着佐助的动向，鸣人不由得感到好笑，他看着佐助在大堂走廊入口处半蹲下来，前方靠墙垒着三层隔离箱。  
鸣人好奇地走过去，看到最底层一个箱子的金属栅栏后面，有一只火红色的狐狸，小小的鼻头从空隙间挤出来，蹭在佐助伸过去的手指上不断地嗅着，时不时地嘤嗯一声。鸣人也跟着蹲下去，才注意到它的右前脚裹着厚厚的纱布。小狐狸一看见他，便朝着软软叫了一声。  
鸣人心里一动。“好可爱。”  
“恩，”佐助淡淡应了一句，“和你很像。”  
“......”这该让人怎么接话。他两手抱住膝盖，目不斜视地盯着小狐狸的大眼睛，保持着沉默。  
眼角余光里，男人转过头来，落到他脸上的目光，彷佛变成了一只有形的手，轻触着他的脸颊，鼻子，嘴唇......  
鸣人顶着视线蓦地站起身，“我去看看乌鸦。”他说着转身朝里面走，转过一个弯，用手背贴住脸。这里的空调开得太足了。  
乌鸦非常健康。已满三个月，可以开始喂猫粮吃了。鸣人仔细听着环给他讲解各种注意事项。小家伙刚打完针，正缩在佐助怀里哼哼唧唧，鸣人费好半天劲，连哄带骗，才成功把它塞进航空箱里。  
回去的路上，佐助从车里拿出一部新手机给了他，说是以备不时之需。  
鸣人自从去年辞了职，手机都不怎么用，欠了费也没再充钱，后来就不知道被他扔在出租屋里的什么地方了。他感谢之余，实在想不出有什么机会能用到它。

窗外的天阴沉如铁。下午，他在书房里开上台灯，照着字帖练写毛笔字。天天回中国过年，请辞了两周，走之前给他留了作业。  
“右字先写撇。”  
他吓得一颤，写歪了一笔，抬起头，佐助抱着乌鸦，站在他桌前，也不知来了有多久。  
“诶？”刚刚太突然，鸣人没听清他说了什么。  
男人放下猫，绕过桌子走到他身边，伸出右手包裹住他拿着笔的手，蘸了蘸墨，手把手教他。  
“左，先横后撇。”男人的信息素如绵绵细雨笼罩过来，“右，先撇后横。”  
佐助握着他的手端正地在宣纸上写下“左右”两个汉字，和别的字一比，简直让鸣人无地自容。头顶有种说不清道不明的目光压来，他的脸微微泛出热，偏偏在这时又想起早上在宠物医院的对话，鸣人不动声色地从佐助的手心里抽出手。  
“你的耳朵红了。”佐助在他耳边轻吟。  
“我写的字太丑了，不想给人看见。”他放下毛笔，把纸用布头盖住，侧着身从椅子上站起来，捏了捏自己的耳朵，“我去喝点水。”  
男人抓住他的手腕，截了他的脚步，“你又要逃跑了？”  
鸣人睁大了眼睛抬头看他。佐助把椅子拉开，又贴近了一步，高大的身躯完全挡住了台灯的光线。他笼罩在男人的阴影之下，一时忘了出声。  
无言的僵持中，传来一记轻轻的叩门声，两人都微微一怔，同时望去，林德曼夫人站在门口，手握无线电话。“佐助，布雅克小姐有事找你。”  
佐助低头看他一眼，松开手掌，随林德曼夫人出去了。  
鸣人松了口气，才发现桌上就放着一只玻璃杯，是他前不久才倒的水。他拍拍自己的脸，走到飘窗那里，一手搭在窗台上搁着下巴，半倚在软垫里。乌鸦看到他来，也不玩窗帘了，扑在他身上打滚。  
外面原本的花田如今只剩大片的枯枝烂叶，不久，一辆熟悉的黑色轿车出现在他的视野里，徐徐驶向远方。  
他在厨房的橡木桌上和林德曼夫人他们一起用了晚餐。因为盘子端来端去太麻烦，而且一个人在那么大的餐厅吃，太无聊了。林德曼夫人倒是很乐意，可是管家先生似乎有点不高兴，他板着脸，一副权威不容挑战的顽固模样，不过好在他最终还是没有说什么。  
吃完饭，林德曼夫人按平时一样，给他做了热可可。厨房里飘散着烤蛋糕的香味，鸣人坐在小凳上帮她整理毛线球，问起佐助离开的事情。  
布雅克小姐的祖父今天去世了，佐助下午离开就是飞去法国吊唁。  
“用奔丧这个词更准确些吧。”  
鸣人不解地看着她。  
“他在这里做家庭教师的那段时间，和布雅克小姐一起就住在庄园里，鼬把她当作妹妹一样照顾着。和佐助同岁，一样是小时候失去了父母，两人都是把对方当作家人般的存在。现在，她一个血亲都没有了。”  
晚些时候，鸣人窝回书房里烤火。半杯热可可，一块黑森林蛋糕，书和猫，成了入眠前的陪伴。冬夜是静的，铃声就降临在这样慵懒的屋子里，把他吓了一跳。乌鸦在对面的沙发里瞬间拔起身子，耳朵立在脑袋上抖抖索索，扭着脑袋寻找声音来源。鸣人懵了好一会，才想起塞在外套口袋里的手机。他完全忘了它的存在。他急忙跑到门边的衣帽架前，摸出手机，来电显示：宇智波佐助。他点下绿键，没有立即说话。  
“鸣人？”熟悉的嗓音传来。  
“恩。”鸣人短短答了一声，又继续说，“布雅克小姐的事我听说了，请代我向她表示慰问。”  
“我会的。下午走的匆忙，没顾得上告诉你。”  
“没事。”他抓住架子上的外套，摆弄起上面的纽扣。  
“我要留下来帮她筹备葬礼，还有些其他事情需要处理。还有，最近没法给你上课，她很抱歉，希望你能谅解。”  
“让她不用在我这种小事上费心了，请好好保重自己。”  
“我知道你会这么说，所以早就让她人放心了。”  
鸣人露出浅浅笑意。  
“乌鸦在吗？”  
“在脚边。”鸣人低头，看着它扒着他的腿，竭力昂起脑袋。  
“我大概要一个星期才能回来，让它乖乖等我。”  
“我会照顾好它的。”  
“那...就这样吧。”  
“恩......再见。”  
鸣人把手机从耳边放下来，屏幕上的通话界面几秒钟后断开了。他默默地捏着手机，窝回沙发里，无法忽视胃里悄然而至的奇妙的充盈感。  
乌鸦蹲在地毯上歪着脑袋看他。  
“你已经开始想他了吗？”鸣人望着它。  
乌鸦喵了一声，跳上他的膝头，蜷成一只甜甜圈。

过了一月，林德曼先生派人把花田清理干净，种上了二月兰。乌鸦在一个雨过天晴的下午偷溜出了门，佐助已经离开了一个多星期，也许是想去找他。鸣人穿行在青紫色的花海里追着那团黑色的身影，小径泥泞，他鞋上很快就积了土，踩在地上黏糊糊的。环之前还提醒过他尽量不要多带它出门玩，防止出现应激反应，现在看来是多虑了。应该说他早就该想到，这小不点当时可是凭一己之力拦下了佐助的车。  
想到这里，似乎冥冥之中有什么感应，目及最远处来了一辆车，黑色的车身披着夕阳的金色余光，从花田外围的柏油马路上疾驰而来拐进庄园正前的大道上。  
“乌鸦！”鸣人大叫一声，“他回来了，你！不要跑了！”  
乌鸦听到他这么一叫，真的停了下来，在花丛中竖起脖子，鸣人趁它出神的那会，一把揪住后颈。他皱起脸，看着它浑身是泥还一脸无辜的可怜样。  
“我们回去见他吧。”鸣人一边在心里嫌弃，一边把它放进怀里。  
车在中央大道上离他最近的地方停了下来，后车门被打开，下来一个人，全身黑色，站在那里。  
在等他。  
鸣人抱紧乌鸦，朝着那个方向奔过去。他穿过花，穿过风和木篱笆，气喘吁吁地停在佐助面前。  
“它......跑出来找你了，我追了......”鸣人口干舌燥地清了下喉咙，“追了它好久。”  
他喘了一会，直起身子，面前的男人静静地凝视着他，良久，才开口道，“上车吧。”  
鸣人低头瞧了瞧鞋子上两尺厚的泥，摇摇头。“我身上脏得很，就不坐车了。今天天气很好，我想走回去。”  
佐助似乎也考虑了一下，透过车窗和重吾说了什么，车子便启动了引擎，先开回了庄园里。  
黑发男人走向鸣人，从他怀里搂过乌鸦，对着发呆的男孩说道，“走吧。”  
鸣人回过神来，急忙跟了上去。  
“布雅克小姐还好吗？”他思忖了一会，问道。  
“她还好。”佐助的信息素飘在风里，和他的声音一样湛凉，“布雅克先生早已重疾在身，她有心里准备。不久她就会回来的。不过婚期延到了六月，地点也改在了法国。”  
鸣人默默地点头，盯着地上两人交叠在一起的影子。  
”对了，有个东西给你。”佐助伸进西装的内兜里，掏出一张长条型的铜版纸，递到他面前。  
鸣人快速在衣服上揩了揩手，小心地接过来。  
一张阿德吉舍维利的画展门票，月末开放，地点就在本市。  
他一脸不可置信地看向佐助。  
“你怎么知道我......”他的声音小下去，“喜欢他的画？”  
“一直看到你桌上摊着那本画册，偶然间浏览到新闻的时候，就留意到了。”男人直视前方，淡淡地说道。  
鸣人仰起头，冬日的阳光和花香和其他叫不出名字的东西，让他热汗涔涔。  
“谢谢。”  
佐助侧过脸，终于瞥了他一眼。  
男人伸出手，掌心里全是在乌鸦身上弄到的泥，鸣人躲闪不及，被狠狠揉了顿头发。

夜里，鸣人洗漱完进入卧室，看到佐助已经睡下。Alpha的信息素占据了整个空间，让习惯了这味道的鸣人多少有点想念。他放轻脚步走近床铺，掀开被子一角躺进去，摸到边上的按钮，正要拉下窗帘。  
“别关。”佐助的声音从他身后传来，困意中裹了一丝微不可闻的疲倦。  
鸣人停下手里的动作，盯着虚空。  
“鸣人。”男人的声音近似呢喃。  
“嗯？”鸣人轻轻应了一声。  
“能转过身来吗？”他停顿了一下，“我想看你的脸。”  
鸣人拉下枕头抱在怀里，犹豫了片刻，还是翻过身去。  
窗外映入隐约的光，佐助的脸轮廓分明，发丝柔软地散于额上，在眉眼间投下一片浓影。他靠过来，伸出手，越过鸣人的肩头，按在他背上的两块蝴蝶骨中间，轻轻把他搂了过去。  
男人的鼻子蹭进他的头顶心里，深深吸了口气。  
“佐....助？”鸣人抱紧枕头，竭力掩藏住声音里的不知所措。  
“嗯...”男人含混地嘟囔了一句，“就一会。”  
鸣人的脸几乎贴着他的胸膛，对方暖暖的体温让他不明所以地安心了。  
佐助的呼吸渐轻渐稳，旷凉的信息素在夜中沉淀，如烟如纱。  
晚安。  
鸣人在心里默语，他闭上眼，感觉自己像一只在森林深处冬眠的熊。


	7. Chapter 7

他以前用的一直是翻盖手机。习惯智能手机后，捧在手里的时间也变多了。他在网上看中一款猫爬架，但庄园的地址超过了配送范围，佐助提早了一小时，带他去实体店。店员很热情，不仅同意配送，还免费提供安装服务。这样，离画展开始还有半个多小时，他们把车熄在画廊的地下停车场，到街对角的咖啡馆消磨时间。  
点完单，佐助出去接了个电话。天阴一阵阳一阵，不过室内很暖，鸣人脱了外套放在沙发上，他的咖啡很快来了，加足了奶和糖，很好入口，淡淡的苦甜味和......  
酸甜的信息素，某种他不知道名字的浆果味，鸣人抬头看着陌生的Alpha，漂亮的白色连衣裙外披着一件驼色风衣，女人鲜红色的指甲点在桌上，“嗨。”  
鸣人歪着头，露出求解的表情，“请问，我认识你吗？”  
“不，”她在鸣人对面款款落座，“我是佐助的朋友。”  
“哦。”对方的眼神紧抓着他不放，鸣人握紧杯子，又突然想起来，指了指外头，“佐助去接电话了，应该马上就会回来。”  
“我不是专门来找他的。”她双手抱胸，“你不介绍一下自己吗？”  
“呃，你好。我是......”  
他被女人打断。  
“我知道你是谁，”她的瞳孔垂向他捧着杯子的手，“所以你就是那位神秘的‘妻子’，幸会。”  
她这样说着，脸上没有一点表情。鸣人没有回话。  
“只是我不明白，你们去年十月份结的婚，怎么他一个月前还会来找我呢？”女人身体倾向前，手肘撑着桌子，把下巴抵在手背上，淡褐色的眼眸闪着暧昧的光。  
鸣人立刻明白了她刚刚所谓的‘朋友’是哪一种，她是把他当对手了吗？  
女人懒洋洋的目光在他身上打量，看鸣人没什么反应，又自顾说下去，“看来他还是对山中井野念念不忘啊，又找了个金发的。”  
山中？鸣人想起音忍市的公寓里，那个银发女人说的话。所以，山中井野就是佐助想娶的女人吗？  
“如果你是特意来让我难堪的话，还是省点力气吧，我们并不是你想象的那种关系。”  
“所以你们是那种开放式关系，对吗？难怪你这么冷静，看来是我来错了。”  
“你到底想要说什么？”鸣人皱起眉头。  
“没什么，只是作为老朋友来打个招呼而已。”她的手指插进发根里，把一头金发甩到身后，站起身，带动起一阵酸甜的信息素，“有机会再聊，拜～”  
她走了没多远，服务员送上另一杯咖啡，佐助正巧回来。  
“那是你的朋友吧。”鸣人抿了口咖啡，抬头看着他站在桌边，遥望着女人的背影。  
“她对你说了什么？”佐助低头看他。  
“就来打声招呼。”  
“就这样？”  
“是啊，”鸣人耸了耸肩，“怎么了？”  
“......没什么。”佐助把手机放入口袋，“走吧。”  
“啊？可是我才喝了两口，你的咖啡也刚刚上。”鸣人指指对面的杯子。  
“画廊提前开了，”佐助捏起他的手，“走了。”  
“好吧。”鸣人抽回手，抓起沙发上的外套，双手挽在臂弯里。  
他们第一批进去，人还不多，佐助默默陪在他身边。遥远而陌生的回忆一点一滴涌入体内，强烈的自我存在感使他心生宁静，连之前的不适感都慢慢逝去了。  
人渐渐多起来，佐助意料之中地被人请去了其他地方。  
“没想到能在这里碰到你。”  
这个声音。鸣人如坠冰窖，全身的血液瞬间冻结，然后倒流，他不可置信地转头看向出现在身边的男人，“水木？”  
白发男人一身正装，双手插在西装裤袋里，从容淡然地盯着前方挂在墙上的画，摆出一幅若有所思的神态。但鸣人一眼就看穿了他。  
“很好，还记得我。”他挑起嘴角，露出不可一世的笑。  
该死！居然会在这里碰见。鸣人压住冲动，他正抬脚，就被一把钳住了。  
“衣服不错啊。”他一脸微笑着扳起鸣人的手臂，发现手上的戒指，他挑起眉，“所以，你结婚了？”  
他的嗓子里发出哼的声音，“什么人会要你？”  
本来最期待的一天彻底被毁了，先是那个莫名其妙的女人，现在又来了个他这辈子都不想再见到的人。  
鸣人小心观察着周围的形势，暗暗挣脱开他的束缚，扭头寻找佐助，黑发男人在远处被一簇人拥在中间，即使没有聚光灯，也是最耀眼的那一个。  
这里人太多了，他不能保证不会发生点什么肢体冲突。水木还在他耳边嘀咕着什么，鸣人完全无视掉他，转身就走，按着墙上的指示牌，沿着走廊经过洗手间，撞开安全通道门，冲进疏散楼梯间里。  
后面的人追上来，一脚踢开门，鸣人借机回身，照着那张脸来了一记直拳。男人捂住嘴，痛呼起来，“你这狗娘养的！”  
水木猛一挥手，挡下鸣人的第二拳，直接伸手扣住他的脖子，像块砖似的把他拍在墙上，“怎么现在变得这么凶了。”  
铁的金属味道像钢条一般紧紧缠绕过来，鸣人差点忘了，他是个Alpha。  
“上次让你给跑了，你以为今天我还会轻易放过你吗？”  
男人淬了口含血的唾沫，看着鸣人挣扎不停，又吊起嘴角，“真巧啊，又是这种地方。”他转动眼珠，瞟了瞟楼梯台阶，嘲讽道，“要不要再来一次？”  
鸣人抓住他的手臂，抬脚去踹他，又被躲过。血开始涌上来，头上的青筋涨得发疼。一道黑影从眼前一闪而过，凌驾于一切之上的信息素在空气里爆开。  
鸣人只感觉脖子里一松，他撑着墙壁，剧烈地咳了两声，深深吸了一口沁凉的信息素，佐助在他身前，高大的身躯如盾牌一般伫立着。  
“再动他一下，我就废掉你的手。”男人的声音毫无波澜，信息素却在一瞬间阴戾到简直能冻结一切具有生命体征的万物，鸣人禁不住打了个寒颤。  
“宇智波佐助？”男人从一开始的怀疑，到最后了然地嗤笑起来，“呵，漩涡鸣人，你真是给自己钓了好大一条鱼。”水木举起双手，做投降状，“这次我认输。”他说着，擦了擦嘴角，最后瞥了金发男孩一眼。  
看着他离开，鸣人暗暗呼出一口气。  
佐助转过身，眼里仍裹着寒意，“他是谁？”  
“我想回去了，我们走吧。” 他意兴阑珊地说着，沿楼梯走下去。  
“看来你是不想告诉我了。”佐助走到门边，一手搭上把手，鸣人立刻冲过去按住他的手。  
“不用你管！”他脱口而出。  
佐助明显一怔，缓缓低下头，用一种好似受到背叛的表情凝望着他，眼里闪过一丝受伤的神色，鸣人的心猛跳了一下。  
男人放开手，反握住鸣人的手腕，生拉硬拽着他走下楼梯。  
鸣人试了好几次，都没有挣脱开。

停车场里泛着阴凉的潮气。佐助解了锁，拉开车门，用命令似的口吻沉声道，“进去。”  
鸣人咬了咬嘴唇，佐助看着他坐进车里，砰地一声摔上门，绕到另一边坐进来，锁上车门，随即开口，“告诉我他是谁？”  
鸣人闷闷地答道，“高中时一个班的。”  
“所以，这之间发生过什么？”佐助双手搭在方向盘上，直视着前方。  
”在学校的时候有点过节，小事而已。”他不冷不热地回答道。  
“你真以为我会相信只是‘小事’？”  
鸣人没接他的话。  
“告诉我。”佐助转过头来，目不转睛地看着他。  
“拜托了，”他低下头，“真的没什么。”  
“你的表情不是这么说的。”  
鸣人又沉默。  
“你的脖子......”  
颈上的皮肤感到一阵凉凉的触觉，鸣人身体一颤，躲开了佐助的手指，“我没事。”  
“我是站在你这边的，你可以告诉我任何事。”  
“可是我不想。”  
“为什么？”  
“这跟你有什么关系？我们已经到了无话不谈的境界了？”  
“如果不是我及时出现，他接下来会对你做什么？”  
“我自己能应付。”  
“他单手就能把你拎起来，这就叫你能应付？要不要再提醒一下你，他是个Alpha？”  
“如果不是你的妨碍，我已经......”  
“妨碍？！”佐助的手掌砰地一声撑在他旁边的玻璃上，把鸣人吓得一震，男人的声音里充满了按捺不住的怒意，“这就是你对我的看法？”  
鸣人怔怔地看着他浓黑的眸子。  
“你难道不相信我？”  
“互不干涉。”鸣人抬起脸，直直迎向他的眼睛，“不是说好的吗？我不会管你的事，请你也别问了。”  
“我也说了不要做让宇智波蒙羞的事。”  
“我没有！”鸣人愤怒地提高音量。  
“那好，告诉我他是谁。”  
“我不想说。”他转开脸。  
“他上过你吗？”  
鸣人静止了两秒，狠狠地斜睨了他一眼，默不作声地望向窗外。只一瞬间，他的下巴就被一只有力的大手扼住。佐助扳过他的脸，强迫他看向自己。  
“回答我的问题。”男人的双眼逼视着他。  
鸣人耷拉下眼睛，泄了气，懒懒回一句，“没有。”  
佐助定定地注视着他的双眸，似乎在揣度这个回答的可信度。  
鸣人掰开他的手，“他要真做了这样的事，我会亲手宰了他的。”他甩开佐助的手，“你满意了吗？”  
佐助反握住他的手腕，“你还是没有说你和他之间发生过什么。”  
“你为什么一定要知道？我不能保留一点自己的隐私吗？”鸣人觉得他简直不可理喻。  
“我是你丈夫。”  
鸣人皱了皱脸，好像听到了一件特别好笑的事，“不是，”他摇摇头，“你不是。”  
“什么叫不是？”佐助攥着他的手按在车窗上，把鸣人困在座椅的靠背和车门之间的角落里，更一步逼近他，“你是在否定我们的婚姻关系吗？”  
越说越乱了。鸣人垂下头。  
男人的信息素愈渐浓烈，“我们结婚了，别忘了你现在是谁的。”  
他只动了动嘴唇，懒得再反驳。  
“看着我。”  
鸣人不动声色。  
“我说——看。着。我。”佐助一字一顿道。  
鸣人迟疑半晌，最终抬起头。  
佐助放软语气，“你本可以依赖我的。”  
他的脸上露出了一丝鸣人看不懂的东西。  
“那正是我不想要的。”他轻飘飘说了一句。  
“你真是......”  
佐助的信息素聚拢过来，黏上他的皮肤。鸣人不安地屏住呼吸，佐助太近了，太近了，他们睫毛和睫毛互缠，呼吸和呼吸相溶，只要再靠近一点点，就那么一点点......  
他的心脏想要撞开肋骨，破开皮肉，把一腔郁结和悸动和奢念都公之于众，暴于日下，它想怒吼，它想诉求。  
但他不想。  
“我累了。”  
鸣人别开脸，视线落到窗外的地面上，白炽灯的反光亮得晃眼，他听见男人如花瓣落地一样，若有若无的一声叹息。  
“我暂且放过你。”佐助放开他的手，拉下他左侧的安全带扣上，从他身上退开，信息素渐浅，然而凌厉。“三天之内，你主动来告诉我你和他发生过的一切。不然，”他发动引擎，“我会让他知道，碰了宇智波的东西会有什么后果。”  
鸣人闭紧嘴唇。


	8. Chapter 8

“这里有个单独的降E，我已经圈出来，还提醒了你两次。”她的手按在谱子上，无奈地歪过头，“你又弹错了。”  
布雅克小姐一个星期前从法国回来，重新开始给他授课。  
鸣人停下动作，十指扒着琴键，默默道，“对不起。”  
“没事，你有心事，不在状态，今天就先到这里吧。”布雅克小姐收了琴谱，抓起他的手腕，“走，你们家的酒窖里有款爱尔兰奶油威士忌，是我的最爱，保证你喝了能忘掉所有烦恼。”  
“诶？”鸣人迟疑地任她把自己拽起来，“我不要喝酒。”  
“也对，你还没到二十岁。”她回头看看他，“不过在家里喝，又没关系。”  
“不是，我讨厌酒。”  
“这样啊，”布雅克小姐顿了顿，“嗯，那我带你去个地方。”  
他们绕过后院的湖，穿过密密匝匝的树林，来到一片空旷的草地，延到前方地势渐起，远处的高坡，一棵巨大的榕树孤零零地停在上面，横生的树干上挂着一架秋千。  
“没想到吧，树林外面还有这么大的空间。”她把鸣人按到秋千上，自己在旁边的草坪上就地而坐。  
“等到了傍晚，坐在这里看日落超美。”她伸出手臂，指着远方，“以前住在庄园里，每次我心情不好的时候，就会来这儿。”  
鸣人望着坡下的田野，齐腰长的野草和不知名的零星小花，随着风泛起浪。  
“跟佐助闹别扭了？”她抬起头，看见他躲闪的眼睛，“我就知道。他这两天，那个脸臭得跟个什么似的。”  
他瞧着她，风从后面过来，撩起她的长发。  
“布雅克小姐有无法轻易对别人开口的往事吗？”  
“有啊，我那个父亲，我记忆里的他整天都是抱着酒瓶醉生梦死，果然我还没几岁，他就把自己喝死了。”她的语调几近轻快，最后叹了口气，“父母双亡，爷爷对外一直是这么说的。其实，那个生我的女人还活着，活得好好的。”  
鸣人犹豫了一下，问道，“你去找过她？”  
她点点头。  
“我十六岁的时候偷偷去找过，她在加拿大定居，有了新的家庭，最大的孩子比我小不了几岁。我只是在她家附近远远看她，然后被发现了，她也认出了我，”她说这话的时候，像是在讲述别人的故事。“她警告我不要再去骚扰她，否则就叫警察。”  
“我爷爷到去世前都不知道我去找过她。”  
“那你的未婚夫......”  
她看了他一眼，接上他的疑问，“我们还处于恋爱阶段时，每次他一说起什么母爱啊，伟大啊，我都会高声反驳他，时间一久，他也猜到了几分。有次跟他吵架，当然起因早就忘了，他突然问起我，为什么对母亲这个话题这么敏感。我没有告诉他。我很怕，展示给别人的伤口，最终都会变成对方刺向我的刀。我对他有所保留，而他一直在等我主动开口，然后那次争吵就成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，他对我提出分手。那一次，我差点就失去了他。”她的声音很轻，跟着风飘浮起来，散在无人的田野里。  
“但至少我很清楚，我不想失去他。所以我主动去找他，并告诉了他一切。”  
“然后现在，”她举起戴着订婚戒指的手，“你看，我们就要结婚了。”  
她盯着鸣人，“我跟你说这么多，是因为我能看得出来，你的眼里有着和我类似的痛苦。我还要告诉你的是，我了解佐助，他是个值得去爱的人，给他个机会好吗？”  
“那你怎么没有爱上他呢？”鸣人对她的话嗤之以鼻。  
“我爱的是另一个呀。”她笑着，脸上闪过一丝落寞，“不过这都过去了。”  
田野里响起沙沙的草簌声，鸣人抓紧秋千上的长绳。“你是站他那边的，一直帮着他说话。”  
“哈哈哈。”她双臂撑在身后的草地上，仰头大笑。  
“我和佐助的关系远远比不上你们。”永远不可能比得上。  
“可是我看到他跟你通话时的样子了，表情是不会骗人的。”她严肃起来，认真地盯着他说。  
“还有你知道吗？当时在法国，爷爷的葬礼结束后举办拍卖会，他托我给他引荐了一位以色列的画商。”  
以色列？  
“你是说......”鸣人不敢想下去。  
“是啊，前几天他带你去的画展就是佐助到以色列找那位画家协商举办的，不然葬礼三天，拍卖会两天，五天就能回来了。”  
她的话让鸣人沉默了。  
“你果然不知道。不过你千万别说出来，他让我保密的。”她倒在草地上，望着天，“但是如果我不说，他一定不会让你知道。”

今天已经是第三天了。自那天回来，佐助没正眼瞧过他一次，没跟他说过一句话。像是又回到了初来乍到的时候，成了对方眼里的隐形人。佐助一用完晚餐就上了楼，鸣人也回了自己的书房。  
他倒在沙发里，随手从桌子上拿了本书，白纸黑字，清清楚楚，却怎么也进不了眼里。他又合了书，上楼到了佐助的书房前，敲敲门。里面传出一声“进来”，语气淡然，鸣人开门进去，黑发男人坐在桌后，眼睛盯着电脑屏幕，脸都没抬一下，只说，“如果你不是来说那件事的，就别来打扰我。”  
鸣人站在门口处，两手交握。  
“对不起。”他开口。  
屋里静了片刻，黑发男人终于抬起头，问道，“为了什么？”  
“说你是妨碍。”  
佐助抬起下巴，示意他继续说下去。  
“还有，谢谢你，为我解围。”  
谢谢你为我做的一切。  
“我很高兴你能这么说，”佐助盯着他，“但这不是重点。”  
鸣人闭着嘴巴，一声不吭。  
“所以你还是不愿意告诉我？”  
“我可以告诉你，但不是现在。再给我点时间，我保证说到做到。”他终于退让了一步，但也只能是一步。  
佐助沉默。  
“我们可以从朋友做起，我是说，如果你愿意的话。”  
也许等他们没有了婚姻的绑定，还能做为普通朋友互诉衷肠，不过到时候他还有没有兴趣都说不定了，先逃过这次再说。鸣人在心里暗暗打算。  
佐助起身，从桌后绕过来，信息素一并侵袭而来。  
“朋友有很多种，”男人走近鸣人，低下身，凑近他的脸，“你指的是哪一种？”  
“就是，”鸣人往后退了一点，迟疑地说道，“普通朋友。”  
“我不愿意。”男人直截了当。  
鸣人轻轻“喔”了一声。  
“你知道我说的是什么意思。”佐助的身体贴上来，鸣人急急往后退去。  
“事实上，以我们正当的法律保护下的婚姻关系，作为Alpha的我可以对你做任何事。”  
他的声音和信息素一样深冷。  
“总有一天，我会让你把所有掩藏着的东西，一件一件主动露给我看。”  
鸣人脸上热腾腾的，眼睛飘飘忽忽，看任何地方都不看他。  
“可是你说了......”  
“互不干涉吗？”佐助轻描淡写地说道，“我反悔了。”  
鸣人抬起头，“可是......”他说不下去了。  
男人的黑瞳里倒映着他那张茫然的脸。  
“可是什么？”佐助的发丝蹭在他的脸颊上，引起一阵细微的酥痒，“怎么了，你的舌头被乌鸦咬掉了吗？”  
一阵脚步声由远及近，林德曼先生的声音在他背后传来，使鸣人脱了困，“佐助少爷，您要的东西送来了。”  
“知道了，放在我说的地方。”佐助定定地注视着他，眼都没抬地回了一句。  
“是。”管家简短地答道，脚步声响起，又远去了。  
鸣人的心又提了起来，他正打算一起离开，突然被佐助捏住了手。  
鸣人惊讶地望向佐助，对方一言不发地拉着他下楼，推开了他的书房。  
鸣人站在他身旁，犹疑地随着佐助的视线望去，某种力量驱使着他抬起脚，进入房间。  
它就静静地倚在那里，彷佛从很久以前，就一直在等待他。  
“那天，我看你在这张画前面站了很久。”佐助的声音从后面响起，“送给你。”  
鸣人伸出手，在碰到画框前又收回手，他转过身，无言地望着佐助。  
“我......”百转千回的情绪被丝丝包裹成茧，“我不能接受。”  
佐助微微垂眼，一副意料之中的神态，“我让人去烧了它。”  
他转身便走。  
“什么？！等一下！”鸣人惊起，拔腿冲过去拉住他的手臂，“不可以！”  
“我的东西，用什么处理方式好像跟你无关。”男人回过身，一脸冷淡。  
话是没错，可是......  
鸣人瞪着眼睛，张了张嘴，一时半会想不出什么话来反驳。  
“不过，要是你接受了，那它的所有权就归你了，我没有权力再碰它。”  
鸣人困惑了，“你不要的话，为什么要买下它？”  
“送给你，这是它对我唯一的意义。”  
“可是，为什么......”他更加困惑了，“为什么要送给我？”  
“为了取悦你，仅此而已。”  
男人面无表情，丢下这句话，走出房间，留鸣人独自一人久久伫立。

-

佐助紧紧盯着拨号界面，直到响起无人接听的提示音，他冷着脸地把手机扔到桌上。  
打了两个电话都没人接。  
水月拿着文件敲门进入办公室，瞧见他这样子，摆出一副见怪不怪的表情。  
“怎么，家里那位又惹你生气了？”  
佐助抬眼斜睨了他一眼，“又？”  
水月伸开手臂耸了下肩，“知道上个星期你的脸有多恐怖吗？整整三天。”  
黑发男人挑眉，未作回答，他又瞟了眼桌上的手机，然后拿起它，从椅子里站起来，“我先回去了。”  
“这么早？现在...”水月看了眼手上的表，“五点都不到。”  
“明天我要去趟美国，让重吾安排一下。”  
“重吾不是让你派去办事了吗？”白发紫瞳的男人捏住自己的下巴，“要不，我联系他回来。”  
佐助顿了一秒，才想起这事，他思索片刻，“不，不必了。明天你跟我一起去。”  
“行。”水月边摇头边发出啧啧声，“说真的，佐助，你现在这个样子，真的，挺让人开眼界的。我现在是真的很好奇你家里的那位。”  
那次婚礼，他也在教堂外面，但只看了个大概。  
佐助走过水月身边，横了他一眼。

他开车回到庄园，从大门进入，径直去了那个房间。推开门，屋内如蜜般浓厚地静着，阿德吉舍维利的画在墙上，桌上的橘子茶已经没了热气，乌鸦在窗边的猫爬架上眯着，那里成了它最喜欢的地方，唯独少了那个人。佐助走出鸣人的书房，向林德曼先生问道他的去向，然后随着对方的指示进了久未踏足的花园。青石路两旁的白玉兰开得正香，往西走，两米高的竹制围栏攀足了风车茉莉，绵延数十米，满架满眼都是随风盈动的白色小花。林德曼夫人往常为了打发时间，在这里辟了块空地，种些蔬菜瓜果。  
他沿着围栏外头慢慢走，压着眉仔细往里瞅，终于发现了那抹熟悉的金色。  
如果阳光有实体，那就是这个男孩的金发了。  
鸣人蹲在地上，穿着牛仔背带裤，蜜柑色的薄线衫，袖子卷过手肘，杏色的手臂上沾了些许干掉的泥，他一手拿着剪刀专注地修剪，完全没注意到来人。  
直到看够了，佐助才轻轻咳了一声。  
听到声响，鸣人从地里抬起头，眼里泛出些许惊讶，“佐助？”  
他放下剪刀，站起身，拍了拍身上的尘土，小心翼翼地避开地上脆嫩的植株，走到围栏边上。  
“你没有接我的电话。”佐助略带不满地对他说。  
鸣人一愣，摸了摸身上，一脸无奈，“忘记带出来了。”  
他凑上前，抓住围栏上的竹片，露出担忧的神色，“有什么事吗？”  
汗从他的脸上淌过下颚和脖子，流到衣服里面看不到的地方去了。  
佐助撇开视线。  
“没什么，本来打算带你出去吃晚餐。”  
“哦，”鸣人似乎松了口气，又回头看了看，“下次吧，还有些没剪完。”  
佐助点点头。“在种什么？”  
“番茄啊，这一片都是，”鸣人朝身后比了比，“林德曼夫人教我种的。”  
他的手从围栏的菱形孔洞里挤开藤叶伸到佐助面前，“你看，已经开始结果子了。”  
摊开手，丁点小的青色果实躺在手心里，一颗番茄的雏形。  
“这一个不小心被我扯下来了。”  
鸣人抬起头，脸红扑扑地对着他笑，花叶葱荣后的眸子含着水分，蓝得让人心悸。  
佐助想起一个月前，从法国回来的那天傍晚，男孩抱着猫，迎着风，穿过花田向他跑过来，夕阳把蜜色的双颊吻成了玫瑰红，金发湿在额头上。那是宇智波佐助第一次，想把自己的精液满满射在这个男孩的脸上。


	9. Chapter 9

他又翻了个身。  
睡不着。  
佐助离开快一个星期了，房间里已经完全没有了他的味道。  
期间两人通过一次电话，鸣人很想问他归期，但还是忍住了。  
独自一人的卧室格外空旷，大片的黑暗压下来，鸣人抱紧枕头，把窗帘拉上了一点，让外头的光透了一点进来。  
他回忆起上次佐助从法国回来，拥抱着他的那晚。温暖，安心，以及......  
鸣人猛然睁开眼睛，从床上弹起来。  
天啊，他在想些什么？  
他张开双手狠狠拍了拍脸，拉起被子把自己埋进去。  
睡觉！  
两天后，Tsuku'youmi工作室给他送来一套西装，盒子上还附了张宴会请柬。鸣人看着左上角手写的‘宇智波佐助和宇智波鸣人’字样，第一次主动拨通了佐助的号码。  
“时间是明天下午六点。”  
“恩，我知道，衣服是我让工作室做了送来的。”  
“那你今天回来吗，还是明天？”鸣人双手捏住手机，贴在耳边。  
“恐怕回不来。”对面显得一副很苦恼的样子。  
“诶？那怎么办，回绝掉吗？”鸣人正打算坐下，听到这里，身子停在半空。  
“不行，我已经答应要到场的，不过好在有你。”  
“什、什么意思？”鸣人隐隐觉得有种不好的预感。  
“只能你一个人代表我们两个去了。”  
“可是......”他刷地站直身体。  
“我已经替你答应对方了，你想缺席的话，也不是不可以。还是，你不会不敢吧？”  
“......”鸣人腹诽，“可是我一个人也不认识啊。”  
“没关系，只要你报上名字，没人会冷落你。”  
“我不是这个意思。”  
“伊坂夫妇很期待能见到你，看来要让他们失望了。”  
鸣人暗暗叹了口气，“我会去的。”  
“那太好了。没什么事的话，我先挂了。”  
“等一下！”鸣人急忙道。  
“还有事吗？”  
“那你什么时候回来？”  
“嗯，”对面犹豫了片刻，“大概还要一周。”  
鸣人尽量掩藏住语气的失望，淡淡地哦了一声。  
“这是‘我想你了’的另一种表达方式吗？”  
鸣人几乎能从他的语气中看到那一脸调笑的表情。  
“才不是！”他当机立断否决道，“再见。”

第二天下午，一个名叫水月的男人开车来接他，说是佐助的朋友，送他去了请柬上写的地方。  
他下了车。站在台阶下面，看着别人双双手挽手走上去，他举步不定地站在原地，手都不知道怎么摆。  
鸣人深吸一口气，准备了好久，才抬脚走上阶梯，就被人从后面牵起了手。  
他瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地看着来人。  
“看来我赶得正巧。”  
佐助穿了一身正式的黑色西服，戴着领结，耀眼到令他呆了两秒。  
“耍我好玩吗？”鸣人鼓起嘴，气呼呼道。  
“我没想到你这么好骗，这样我还怎么放心让你一个人来。”他低下头，眼神温柔。  
鸣人及时转开了头。  
佐助一路握着他的手进入大厅，和所有前来问候的人介绍自己为“他的伴侣”，然后承接下所有人惊异的目光。  
“宇智波先生，宇智波先生。”  
鸣人迟疑地转过头，看向身后的侍女。  
“你...是在跟我讲话？”  
“是的，宇智波先生。我家夫人嘱咐过我您不喝酒，”她递上托盘，“这里有为您特别准备的冰水，果汁和汽水，请随意挑选，如果没有您满意的，我-”  
“不必了，”鸣人受宠若惊，端起一杯水，“就这个，谢谢你。”  
“随时为您服务。”对方微笑。  
鸣人缩了缩肩，他还是不习惯被冠上‘宇智波’这个姓，太奇怪了。  
“怎么了？”佐助从闲聊中脱开身来，转身看向他。  
“噢，”他摇摇头，“没什么。”  
“没参加过这种聚会吗？”  
“是啊，”鸣人挠挠后颈。  
“那要开始习惯起来了，以后多的是。”  
鸣人抬眼，默默地望着他。这句话，就像一种承诺，扑通一下，沉甸甸地落在他心里，翻起一阵涟漪。他低头，情不自禁地咬住杯沿。  
“嗨！”有人啪地一下拍在他的肩上，吓了他一跳，似曾相识的声音响起，“我们又见面了。”  
鸣人犹疑地转过身去，“是你啊。”他对着来人笑道。  
她和去年的样子差别不大，除了一头银发被染成了黑色，唯一令人惊讶的是，她居然是个Alpha。  
“我差点忘记了，你也会参加。”佐助站到鸣人身边。  
“怎么？不欢迎啊。”她抬眉，双手交叉抱在胸前。  
“那倒不是。”  
“对了，正式自我介绍一下，”她对鸣人伸出手，“鹤羽卡罗莱娜。”  
“漩...呃，宇智波......鸣人。”他断断续续地介绍自己，伸手握住对方。  
大厅演奏台上的乐团开始了今晚的第一首舞曲。  
“能请你跳支舞吗？”卡罗莱娜继续握着他的手，没有要放开的意思。  
“他不会，”佐助抢过话，从她那里拉走鸣人的手，“你没带伴吗？”  
她摊开手，耸了耸肩。“就当可怜可怜我吧。”她再次伸出手。  
“不如我陪你跳。”  
“我邀请的是他，不是你。”  
“赏个脸。”佐助伸出手，对她微微欠身。  
“切，干嘛这么紧张，我又不会吃了他。”她翻了个白眼，不情不愿地一巴掌拍在他的手里，然后在和佐助走入舞池的路上，悄悄转过头来对鸣人眨了一下眼。

不跳舞的人纷纷退到周围，让出中间的空地，鸣人也跟着走到窗边，看一会，注意力便飘到了室外。  
新闻里说三月份会出现一次超级月亮，应该就是今天了。他默默从大厅里溜了出来，坐在庭院里的条椅上默默地发了一会儿呆，倏地，一只手插入他的发间，如一阵晚风，拂过他的脑袋。  
鸣人吓得一抖，回过身看到佐助，又放松下来。  
“这么快就跳完了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那你为什么......”  
“因为我发现有只小东西，觉得能乘我不注意的时候，自己偷偷溜走。”  
“我就是出来透透气。”  
“哦，”佐助弯下腰，凑到他耳边轻轻吹气。“原来不是吃醋了。”  
鸣人啪地从长椅上弹起，捂住耳朵，忿忿地看着他。  
“吃醋？我才没有！”  
“那你看着我的眼睛，说，你一丁点都没有吃醋。”他慢慢踱到鸣人身前，面带笑意。  
“是‘你’觉得我在吃醋，为什么要让'我'来证明给你看，我不自证有罪。”  
“你脸都气红了。”  
“我...”鸣人咽了一下口水，转念一想，又竖起眉，“我不仅吃醋了，我还气炸了好吗？！卡罗莱娜小姐那么美，还肯赏脸邀请我跳舞，我说不定真的有机会，我现在就去找她。”  
鸣人作势要走，佐助立刻拉住他的手臂，“你认真的？”  
“认真的。还有，谁说我不会跳舞了。”他板起脸。  
佐助挑眉。  
“有栖川先生说我进步很大，都不会踩到他的脚了。”鸣人认真地说道。  
佐助笑出了声。  
鸣人更加来气，“你笑我？”  
“没有，”佐助轻咳一声，“那让我来检验一下。”  
他向鸣人伸出掌心。  
“能邀请你跳支舞吗？”  
鸣人看了看他的手，又看了看他的脸，犹豫着把自己的手放入他的掌心，佐助紧紧握住他。  
他们在月下起舞，以虫鸣为伴，以夜风为伴。  
鸣人闲庭信步地跟着佐助的步伐前进，后退。  
他一个转身，佐助抱住他的腰。  
“恩，现在我相信了。”  
鸣人露出牙齿，对他笑。  
佐助柔柔地望着他，“有人说过你笑起来很美吗？”  
他的声音如一阵轻雾，顷刻便消散了。  
鸣人一个急刹车，撞在黑发男人的身上，笑容渐渐淡去。  
“你说什么？”他怀疑自己听错了。  
“我不说第二遍。”佐助跟着他停下来，他们的身体紧紧贴着对方。  
鸣人静静地望着他，下颌感觉到点点冰凉，那是佐助的手指。  
风停了，呼吸静止，全世界只剩下自己的和他的，心跳声。男人墨色的瞳孔里清晰地倒映着他的脸。佐助在一点点靠近，又或者他在一点点靠近佐助。谁知道呢，无所谓了。  
他与他的鼻尖，轻轻一触，又退开了一点，又颤颤微微着，抵在一起，交错着滑过对方的鼻梁，碰着脸颊，下巴抬起，然后他们的唇就......  
“铃铃铃铃铃——————————————”  
鸣人全身一震，他睁大眼睛，仿佛从睡梦中清醒过来似的松开佐助的衣服，脚后跟砸在地上，慌忙后退了一步。  
等等，他什么时候抓住了佐助的衣服？！又是什么时候垫起的脚尖？！又是什么时候伸出了脸？！  
一连串的疑问在鸣人的脑子里炸开，混乱之余捕捉到佐助含在喉咙里的一句咒骂：“F-！”  
他低着头，听到男人开口，“我...去接个电话。”  
鸣人抬起手背按住脸颊，使劲点了点头，没敢看对方。  
他的脸快要冒烟了。  
男人的影子在地上远去后，鸣人抓紧时间整理好情绪。  
佐助站在不远处的庭院灯下，欣长的身影笼罩在光晕之中，突然回头看了看他，鸣人急忙转开视线。  
他通完电话回来，脸色并不好。  
“怎么了？”鸣人问他。  
“没什么，公司里出了点事。”佐助敷衍着，没有看他。  
“你要去一趟吗？我可以自己回去。”  
“不用，不是什么大事。”  
他们回到厅内，碰上这场宴会的东道主伊坂夫妇，又寒暄了几句。  
回去的路上，鸣人坐在副驾驶座上，佐助专注地开着车一言不发。他从接了那个电话后就一直有丝心神不宁，但他不说，鸣人也不愿追问。他无事可做地拿出手机，随手打开ins，看了一下点赞和留言。  
现在他是个名副其实的宠物博主了，光靠乌鸦就吸了403个粉丝。手机里的图片百分之八十都是给乌鸦拍的各种姿势。另外还有他种的番茄，每天一张，对比长势，给他一种微不足道的纤细的快乐。唯一一张有人的是佐助逗乌鸦时，偷偷拍的，当然这种事他是不会说的。  
“和朋友发信息吗？”正遇到红灯，佐助停下车，偏过头来，视线落在他手上，问道。  
鸣人看了他一眼，默默摇头，“不是。”  
“你平时可以邀请你的朋友过来，提前跟我说一声就好，让我有准备。”  
鸣人沉默了好一阵，才开口，“不必了，我没有朋友。”  
男人最后深深看了他一眼，随着绿灯亮起，踩下油门，没再说什么。  
直到两天后的下午，他才知道此刻的佐助，是开始怀着怎样的心境看待他的。

“泰勒先生最喜欢的书是什么？”鸣人从桌上抬起头问他。  
“这个嘛？”带眼镜的小老头儿托着腮帮，沉思起来，“每个阶段都不同，不过我每次都会推荐《柳林风声》。”  
“您真有童心。”  
“见笑了。因为是我有记忆以来母亲送我的第一件礼物，不过很可惜，连续搬家几次后还是遗失了。”  
“您这么一说我倒想读一读了。”  
“我明天给你带一本过来。”  
“不如现在去藏书室里找找，应该有。”  
宇智波家的藏书室是以杜威十进分类法整理的，挺老派的做法，找起来应该不难。  
“是不是这本？”他很快从架子上抽出一本薄薄的书，孔雀蓝的封面配以嵌金书名。  
“居然是初版。”泰勒先生双手捧过去，小心翼翼地翻着内页，双眼闪着光惊叹道，“还被保存得那么好。”  
鸣人正要开口，一眼看到佐助正站在通道的另一头。  
奇怪，现在才下午两点不到。  
男人直直走过来，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，却说道，“有些事我想和我的伴侣单独谈谈，麻烦占用您一点课堂时间，泰勒先生。”  
“可以。”泰勒先生点点头，走之前把书给了鸣人，又意味深长地看了他一眼。  
“有什么事吗？”鸣人奇怪地歪过头，他一直随身带着手机，应该不会再漏接电话。有什么事那么急，要赶回来面对面跟他说。  
“关于画展那天发生的事，我想现在是时候说清楚了。”佐助站得笔挺，垂着眼，面无表情。  
鸣人停下翻书的动作，咬了咬脸颊内侧的肉。  
又是这件事。  
“可是我说过给我一点时间的。”  
“但是我发现你说谎了。”佐助很快抢下话头。  
鸣人紧紧攥住手里的书，瞟了对方手里棕色的档案袋。他是有备而来的。  
“你告诉过我，你是被一个叫纲手的女人养大的。但据调查看，事实并非如此，你在10岁时才被她从孤儿院领养，我说的应该没错吧？”  
“你调查我？”鸣人问道，声音出乎自己意料的平静。  
“你不反驳我吗？”  
“你调查我？”他又问了一遍。  
“是的。”男人承认地很干脆。  
鸣人整个人都静止了。  
不知过了有多久，他最终漠然地点了点头或是摇了摇头，捧着书，拖着步子准备离开，要去哪里呢，他不知道，然而又被一把拽了回去。  
“我说你可以走了吗？”佐助紧握住他的手腕，眼神冰冷。  
鸣人稳住步子，斜倚在书架上，不耐烦地瞥了他一眼。  
“请问您还有什么高论吗？”  
“你承认你说谎了吗？”他走近一步。  
“我是在那里呆过半年，孤儿院。”鸣人眨了眨眼，举起书无意识地抱在身前，“你不是去挖我的料了吗，怎么还要再来问我。”  
“所以你的确说谎了。”  
像是抓到什么把柄一样的尖锐语气让鸣人一阵不适，他直起身，调整好站姿。  
“你知道这家孤儿院在七年前被爆出多件未成年性侵案件吗？”佐助居高临下地盯着他。  
鸣人皱眉，“这么大的案件，我当然知道，你想要说明什么？”  
“那你又知不知道，那家孤儿院的资助人之一，”他刻意停顿一下，“是我的爷爷？”  
鸣人瞪大眼睛，这的确不在他的认知范围内，他一时间不知道该从何处理清这里面更深层次的关系。  
看到他的模样，佐助像是占据了上风似的，双眼微眯，显露出一副得意的脸孔，“看来你确实不知道，太巧合了，不是吗？”  
“这让人不得不怀疑，”漂泊的信息素瞬间停滞，他的眼神冰冷至极，“他是你的‘主顾’吗？或者其中之一？”  
“......”  
鸣人懵了好一会儿，才明白他话里的暗示，意兴阑珊地想笑又笑不出来，“你把他想象得太罪恶了，他毕竟是你的爷爷。”  
“他毕竟也是个Alpha。”佐助又逼近一步，他松开鸣人的手腕，转而往上捻住了他耳边细碎的金发。  
鸣人僵直了身体，男人带着凉意的手指似有若无地触碰着他的耳廓，“是他垂死之际，为了免受地狱之苦，所以想要赎罪，而把你扔给了我？”  
他朝佐助翻了个白眼，冷笑道，“你的联想力荒谬到让我连反驳的兴趣都没有。”  
“你敢正面回答我的问题吗？”  
鸣人拍开他的手，啪地合上书。“我发誓，在去年十月十日前，你们姓宇智波的我一个都没见过，所以你那一大堆乱七八糟的猜想所基于的事实一开始就不存在。”他坚决地摇了摇头，“我不是那家孤儿院的受害者。”  
鸣人从没见过谁的瞳孔有如佐助这般纯粹的黑，视线像是要刺穿他的头骨，看看他的脑子里面究竟有没有在编织谎言。  
“既然这样，那他选择你的原因到底是什么？别用那套什么旧交遗孤的陈词滥调糊弄我，他绝不是什么慈善家。”男人的左手撑在鸣人身后的书架上，“我一开始选择井野做我的妻子，也是考量了爷爷可能会提的要求，本以为按山中家的财力，再加上祖籍都属木叶，也算得上门当户对，他断然是不会反对的。没想到半路上会杀出个你来。”  
他的信息素裹上来，让人无处遁形。  
“你一定有什么特别之处，否则，就凭你这样地位的人，就算是世交又如何，你绝对入不了他的眼。你和我爷爷，到底有什么目的？”  
“我不知道。”他没有说谎，“我和你所知道的信息一样多，或者更少。”  
“然后你就这样答应了？”  
“我不在乎。”他真的不在乎。  
“你的底线倒是挺低的。”佐助挑起嘴角，“所以，你是做好了会被我强上的可能性嫁入我家的吗？”  
“但是你并没有。”  
“你从一开始就这么肯定？”  
“从你第一次看我的眼神就知道了，你这样的人是不会对我有什么兴趣的。”  
“现在恐怕说不定了。”他紧紧贴上鸣人的身体，“怎么样，要逃跑吗？”  
“你不会的。”鸣人抬起下巴，毫不躲闪地直视他，“这种事太低贱了，你这样的人是不屑得做的。”  
“我说了，现在恐怕说不定了。”佐助凝视着他，沉默了片刻，又道，“不过，你确实有你的局限，作为beta的你，永远无法真正了解Alpha。”  
“与其说我，不如说说你。你能同意这桩荒谬的婚事，相比起我来看，更让人觉得不可思议。”  
他话锋一转，将矛头甩到了对方身上。  
“确实，在外界看来，这桩婚姻里我绝对是血亏的那一方。但我有我的条件。”  
“我也是。”他早就猜到了这一点，“既然我们三个人各有鬼胎，你又有什么资格来质问我。”  
他抬起下巴，怒目而视。  
“你高中辍学，校方给出的原因是，你对他人施暴而被勒令退学。这件事跟那个叫水木的男人有关吗？你们究竟发生过什么事？”  
佐助又转移话题。  
鸣人一愣，没料到会从他的嘴里直接听到这两个字。  
“既然你连他的名字都查到了，何必还来问我。”  
“你说过会告诉我的。”男人的信息素同样压过来，冷得让他瑟缩了一下。  
“从你着手开始去调查我的那刻起，就已经没有资格让我遵守承诺了，别说你连这一点道理都不懂。”鸣人狠狠地剜了他一眼。  
“从画展回来的那天，我就已经派人去调查了。”他的眼神冷下去。  
鸣人张了张嘴，哼地一下笑出了声，“难怪，你当时在车里那么咄咄逼人，然后过了三天，你突然又...又这么放了我一马，我以为你只是一时冲动，事后冷静下来了。”他收起笑容，一脸寒意，“没想到你还留这么一手？所以宴会那晚你接到的电话就是你的狗腿给你通风报信来了？”  
“我已经来不及收回了。”  
“借口。”鸣人咬牙切齿道，“你随时可以停止，但是你没有。不是来不及，是你不想，别装出一副逼不得已的样子了，资本家典型的臭毛病在你身上真是毫不逊色，简直更甚一筹！”  
佐助伸手掐住他的脖子，一下把他压在了架子上。书从鸣人手里掉在地上，发出粗粝的一声嘶啦，犹如心脏被扯开了一条口子。  
“而你也说谎了！”他对他吼。  
“你就准备抓着这一点不放了是吗？！”鸣人伸手抓住他的手臂，“你们Alpha都那么喜欢掐脖子，这让你们很有征服感是不是？你也就剩这么点本事了！”  
“不可以吵架！”  
林德曼夫人的声音突然响起，两人都一愣。  
鸣人稳住呼吸，转过头。除了她，还有泰勒先生，法儿，重吾，都远远地站在那里，巨大的藏书室里充斥着佐助的信息素，冰凉刺骨。  
“所有人，出去。”佐助的声音强硬而低沉，视线仍然黏在鸣人的脸上。  
没有人动。  
“出去！”他再次吼道。  
所有人踌躇着，最后陆陆续续地离开，除了林德曼夫人。她双手揪在胸前，一脸担忧。  
鸣人叹了口气，温柔地对她说，“林德曼夫人，您不是说在做红豆糕给我吃吗？”  
“啊？哦，是啊。”她没料到他会问这个问题，迟疑了一下，“在锅上蒸着呢。”  
“那麻烦您帮我看好火候，我过会就下去吃。”  
“......好。”她仍旧一副忧心忡忡的样子，鸣人对她淡淡一笑，看着林德曼先生把她也拉了出去。  
诺大的藏书室里又只剩下他们两个。  
“玩够了吗？”鸣人冷冷道。  
佐助盯着他，扔掉手里的档案袋，握住鸣人的一只手腕。“你究竟在掩盖什么秘密？”  
他力道之大，仿佛要碾碎骨头一般。“你十岁以前的档案警局里已经封存了。我是真的很好奇，你身上有些什么见不得人的事。不过弄到手只是时间问题，我现在找你，也是给你一个能亲口向我解释的机会。”  
“我是不是还得谢谢你？”鸣人冷笑，“向你？我没什么好说的，放开！”  
“你的那位婆婆，叫纲手是吗？真的是因为手术而感染的艾滋病？”男人眯起眼睛，“据我的人调查，有人说是她在外面卖-”  
“闭嘴！”他猛地扯过佐助的领带，把高他一头的男人扯到和自己一样的高度，两人脸对脸，他看着佐助震惊的双眼，指甲扣进手心的肉里，“小心你说的话，宇智波！”  
他的胸脯剧烈地起伏着，愤怒使他颤抖不止，佐助的脸近在咫尺，惊讶的表情凝固在上面，黑玛瑙般的眸清晰地倒映着他的脸，但这和月光下的那一晚情况完全不同。鸣人觉得自己真可笑，为什么都到这种关头了还能想起那种事呢。为什么。  
他松开佐助的领带，仿佛提线木偶般，只靠着佐助箍在他脖子上和手腕上的力道做支点一样，一瞬间丧失了所有力气。  
“佐助。”重吾的声音像是从很远的地方传过来。  
“我说了出去。”  
“宇智波斑先生来电话，让你过去一趟。”  
片刻的沉默后，佐助冷冷哼了一声，“真是巧，我才回来这么一会，就有人来救场了。”  
他放开鸣人，收回手，整了整领带，“这事不会就这么结束的。”  
随着脚步声离开，重吾走过来，捡起地上的档案袋和书，把后者递给鸣人。  
他头也没抬，默默接过，轻声说了一句谢谢。  
泰勒先生和重吾擦肩而过小跑过来，柔声问他，“你还好吗？”  
“对不起，书都破了。”鸣人揉着被撕烂的那一页，机械地答道。  
“这是你的书，不用向我道歉。我是在问你，你还好吗？”他露出看小动物一样的眼神。  
“我？”鸣人嚼着这个奇怪的字眼，良久才摇摇头，“我没事。”  
泰勒先生弄错了一件事。  
这怎么可能是他的书，这里又不是他的家。

-

将近九点的时候，佐助才从公司出来，车已停在大门口，他坐入车内让重吾开去酒店。这段时间都没有好好放松过，他从上衣口袋里掏出一根烟。  
没有打火机。  
他往座椅后背的储物袋里找了找，只掏出一块方巾，上面用红色的记号笔留了行数字，按位数来看是串手机号码。他记得，好像是去年平安夜在半山餐厅，结账时那个侍者放在他腿上的，一个男性beta。  
他问重吾要了打火机，把烟点燃叼在嘴里吸了一口，然后拿出手机，点开拨号界面，照着上面的数字按下9。  
极少有beta能让他产生兴趣。  
0。  
这一个也不例外。  
4。  
他完全没有记住对方的长相。  
0。  
不过那人倒有双漂亮的眼睛。  
6。  
蓝色的瞳孔，给他留了点印象。  
1。  
但是没有鸣人的蓝。  
......  
他的手指悬在半空，盯着屏幕上的半串数字。  
FUCK！  
他取下烟，和手里的方巾捏作一团扔在脚下，关了手机，深吸一口气，捏了捏太阳穴，最后让重吾直接开车回了庄园。   
进门时，厨房的灯还亮着，林德曼夫人肯定又在捣鼓她的甜品。  
他没想太多，直接上楼进了盥洗室，脱了衣服，打开淋浴，调到最大。  
一个beta而已。  
他静静地站着，仰头，任凭水流喷涌而下。  
区区一个小鬼罢了，他算什么东西......操！  
他一巴掌拍在墙上，指尖在光滑的瓷砖表面慢慢收拢，极力想要抠住什么东西。指甲摩擦咯吱作响。  
他下午在藏书室的时候就该上了他，就该狠狠地肏他！  
该死的，偏偏还他妈的只是个beta，大街上一抓一大把的货色。  
操他妈的beta，操他！  
烦躁，愤怒，焦灼，和强烈的欲望，在他胃里扭作一团。  
他的下体开始充血。  
他会把他摁在书架上，他会站着把他顶到双腿抽搐。再把他的脸压在墙上，地上，从后面干他，生肏他，把他肏出水来，肏出血来，在填满他之前都不会停下。  
他会用信息素把其他人制在门外，让他们听着鸣人是如何哭喊求饶，或者让他们进来看看这个男孩是怎么在他胯下疯掉的。  
他从架子上拿出沐浴露，倒了一滩在手里，摸上自己完全勃起的阴茎，而始作俑者就在仅隔一墙的不过二十米之内，唾手可得。  
他怎么能当作没事发生一样还睡得那么安稳。  
佐助闭上眼睛。  
他会一把拽走他身上的被子，在他一无所知的惊恐眼神下撕开他的衣服，双腿压过头顶，肉穴尽显无余，他会毫不犹豫一捅到底。  
他双手虚握，模仿着beta的肉道开始顶胯，迎着自己的手做抽插的动作。  
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  
不知好歹的小鬼，说谎的小鬼，那张嘴倒是挺牢的，对，还有他的嘴，干完下面，他还会狠狠捅进那张嘴里再来一次，用最大的力度撞他的喉咙，捅到他泪流满面。  
一双湿答答的蓝眼睛慢慢占据了佐助全部的思维，他一边疯狂撸动着茎身，一边开始射精，乳白色的浓液溅在黑色的墙砖上汩汩流淌。  
妈的，他有多久没手淫过了，这种他从来不屑一顾的无聊事。  
FUCK NARUTO. FUCK HIM.  
他又断断续续地射了一阵。

完事后，他快速冲干净身体，披上浴袍进入卧室，床铺平整无痕，没有动过。佐助径直下了楼，走进厨房，开口便问，“他在哪里？”  
厨房里飘着红豆的糯香。林德曼夫人坐在灶台边，乌鸦躺在她大腿上，她头也不抬一下地继续手里的活。  
佐助沉了沉气，走过去拿了张凳子在她面前坐下。  
“鸣人在哪里？”他放缓语气。  
对方抬眼扫了他一记，“大晚上的，还要再吵一架吗？”  
“我们没有吵架。”  
“在这一点上，你们倒是出奇的一致。”林德曼夫人憋不住地抬了抬嘴角，“嘴硬。”  
“所以，可以告诉我他在哪里吗？”  
“在后坡。”  
佐助站起来，走出厨房前，又听到林德曼夫人的声音从背后传来。  
“告诉他，红豆糕和晚饭都给他热着呢，说什么会下来吃，结果连晚饭也没碰，不管怎么样，从下午一直干坐到现在，就算说一万遍不饿也要给我塞点进去，才十九岁，还在长身体的年纪，本来就很瘦了，还不给我好好吃饭！”她越说越激动，连德国口音都蹦出来了，把乌鸦吵得从睡梦中爬了起来。  
佐助没有回应，他从后门出去，穿过树林时，就远远看见黑暗中，前方一点橙红色的微光，他快步朝那里走去，夜露湿了脚踝。树下坐着一盏手提灯，昏黄的光勾勒出秋千上单薄的人影，脖颈纤瘦，椎骨分明，浓金色的头发细细扰扰地在夜风中颤动。  
佐助把手放进口袋里紧握成拳，竭力忍住想要触摸的欲望，在鸣人旁边站定脚步。  
“是林德曼夫人让你来的吧。”他低垂着头，声音干燥而扁平，“不用勉强自己，你回去。”  
“没人能强迫我来。”佐助望着前方黑黢黢的草丛。  
“如果你来是为了继续下午的谈话，说实话，我有点累了。”  
“不是。”  
“所以你从宇智波斑先生那里得到答案了吗？”  
“并没有。”他感觉到鸣人抬头看过来的眼神，但很快又移开去了。  
一段漫长的沉默。  
佐助知道鸣人在等他开口，是在等他道歉吗？可他又没做错什么，现在的局面也不是他想要的，他只想知道真相而已。  
“我以为过了这么久，已经可以做到不在乎了，但是我错了。”鸣人突然说道。  
“切莫交浅言深，这是天天小姐上个月教我的成语，现在真是深有体会。”  
他从秋千上站起身，转过来面向他，脸色苍白，双唇干裂甚至起了皮。  
“我给你看我的伤口，是想让你知道我能理解你的痛苦，而不是让你再插上一刀的。就这一方面而言，你比任何人都要糟糕。”  
佐助垂下眼帘一言不发地望着他。  
“有时候话语比拳头更伤人，宇智波先生。希望你能明白这个道理，到我这里就结束吧。”他一连串地说下去，似乎怕佐助会打断他，“今天开始我睡书房，平时也出现在你的视线范围。”  
“另外，”他这么有气无力地说着，眼睛里却闪出光来，“其他事随你怎么调查怎么猜测，无所谓，但你要是敢再说我婆婆一个字，我一定揍扁你。”

佐助还清楚地记得第一次见到这个男孩的那一天，一双空洞无神的蓝眼，像爷爷书房中挂在墙上的标本盒里，被阴干的光明女神闪蝶，那种封印的死掉的美，于他而言，寡淡而无味。  
真正的美，是能够在亚马逊森林里的阳光下翩翩起舞的生命力，就像眼前这对在夜灯下闪闪发光的眼睛，天地间所有的蓝都沁入了瞳孔之中，愤怒悲伤失望遗憾孤注一掷以及一切的一切，在这一刻褪去了所有伪装，化作一层薄薄的水幕。  
该死，他真他妈的想吻他。


	10. Chapter 10

他们已经两个星期没有讲话了。  
那晚，林德曼夫人给他在一楼打扫了间客房出来，到今天为止，鸣人都刻意避开平日的早餐时间，估摸着对方离开后，才慢腾腾地从房间里出来。  
四月是属于月季的。鸣人喝着味增汤，眺望窗外，以至于连佐助进来都没有发觉，直到听见乌鸦的一声叫，才注意到对面的椅子上有了人。他放下碗，目光落在桌面上，默默吃起烤鱼。  
明明是看准了时间的。  
两人都没什么话，其实这才应该是常态，不是么。他把筷子杵在盘子里，一瞬间没了食欲，正要起身时，一阵慌乱的奔跑声在廊外响起，法儿闯进来，一脸惨白，“林德曼夫人，她！她......”  
“怎么了？”佐助起身。  
鸣人没等她解释，直接跑了出去，他冲进厨房，林德曼夫人横躺在地上，全身痉挛。  
“我不知道她怎么了！”萌黄跪在一边，手足无措。  
他扑到地上，看她的脸因痛苦而扭曲地变了形，“她要窒息了，有没有橡胶管子？”  
“什么？”女孩的声音颤抖着，几乎要哭了。  
鸣人没再问，现在时间就是一切。  
“去叫救护车。”他冲她喊了一句，飞快起身去找工具。  
“管子管子管子管子管子......”他默念着，像只无头苍蝇一样在厨房里乱转。该死！他怎么把纲手婆婆时时叮嘱的事忘了呢。没办法了，他从架子上拿了把刀，冲到水槽边，打开下面的隔门，直接一刀砍上里面的自来水管，水从裂口处喷涌而出，甩了他一身。还差一点，他侧过身，避开水流，往里摸索，佐助的脸突然出现在眼前。  
“你告诉我怎么做，我来。”他说。  
鸣人顿了半秒，“把管子拔下来。”他快速抹了把脸，正要把刀递给佐助，对方的手已经伸了进去，一用力，直接扯了下来。鸣人立刻抢过来跑到林德曼夫人身边。  
“大家来按住她。”他说着把金属包层里面的塑胶管抽出来。  
周围站了一圈人，一个个犹豫着，不敢插手。  
“快啊！”鸣人大吼，这才有人动起来。  
“我能做什么？”佐助蹲到他面前，镇定地问道。  
鸣人快速看了他一眼，“固定住她的头，不要用蛮力，小心弄伤她。”  
他立刻顺着鸣人的指示两手捧住林德曼夫人的头。  
“对，就这样。”鸣人用大拇指掰开她的下颚，握着管子的一端，小心地插进她的嘴里，找准角度用力往喉咙里推，她剧烈地挣扎起来。  
“不要怕，没事的，没事的。”他轻声安慰道，继续手里的动作，直到管壁内侧染上模糊的雾气，林德曼夫人胸脯狠狠地一震，身体渐渐放松下去，他知道他成功了。  
“好了，大家放手吧。”他像跑完马拉松一样坐倒在地，虽然整个过程不到一分钟。

佐助把林德曼夫人抱进休息室，鸣人拿了条毯子给她盖上。  
“救护车多久到？”他问。  
“大约十分钟就能来。”萌黄在一旁，还心有余悸。  
他点点头，“大概率是过敏了，过敏源没有查清楚之前，厨房的东西都不要吃，也不要用手直接触摸，中午就订餐吧。还有，水管-”  
“你不用担心了，交给他们。”佐助站在他身边，背着手说。  
鸣人沉默地点了点头，他握住林德曼夫人的手，把她散乱在脸上的头发捋开。  
“你会没事的。”他轻轻对她说。  
十分钟后，救护车来把她抬了上去，鸣人正要说让佐助一起跟着去，却发现他不见了。  
“你们少爷呢？”他问萌黄。  
女孩环顾四周，对他摇了摇头，“没注意到。”  
“对了，林德曼先生去哪了？”他突然想起来，从一早上到现在都没见到人。  
“他今天去见宇智波斑先生了。”  
“这样啊，”鸣人浑身湿漉漉地站在门口，经风那么一吹，打起冷战来。“去打电话通知他，不过告诉他，林德曼夫人没有大碍，让他别过于担心。”  
鸣人嘱咐法儿陪林德曼夫人一起上了救护车，然后又让人把佐助的车开出来，自己跑上楼去。

三楼卧室的的盥洗室里传出细细的水流声，鸣人推开门，果然看到佐助站在水池前边。听到声响，男人回头瞥了他一眼，又转回头，关了水，拉下架子上的毛巾按在手上。  
鸣人走过去，一把握住他的手，小心地将毛巾拿开，看着佐助虎口处一道暗红的血口子，“伤口太深了。”  
他又把佐助的手放在水龙头下冲了一会。应该是拔管子的时候割伤了，他在给林德曼夫人撩头发的时候发现上面沾了一点血，之前情况紧急，他完全没有注意到。  
“我以为你再也不跟我讲话了。”男人在他的头顶上方轻声说道。  
“我已经让人把车开出来了，等下你也去趟医院。”鸣人没有理会，继续说着。  
“没必要，不是什么大碍。”佐助任凭他抓着自己的手。  
“我知道你一定觉得我小题大做，但是以防感染，还是要去打支破伤风预防针，我先简单给你弄一下。”他关了水龙头，拿出柜子里的药箱。  
佐助没有说话。  
鸣人低着头，将他手上的水渍擦干净，忽视上方传来的视线。  
”我以为你再也不跟我讲话了。“他又说了一遍。  
“我只是为了林德曼夫人，如果知道你受了伤，她一定会心疼的。”他用棉签蘸了消毒酒精给他擦拭。  
“那你呢？”  
“那次在你的公寓里，你帮我包扎，这次就当我回帮你。”  
“看起来，你确实很会处理这些事。”  
“我以前见过纲.....”他改口，“我以前见过有人这么做。”  
“对不起。”  
鸣人的手停了一下。  
“我为对你珍视的人口出狂言而道歉，恳请你能原谅我当时的无礼。不过其他事......”  
“够了。”鸣人抢过他的话，用纱布将他的伤口裹起来，“足够了。”  
“这是疤吗？”佐助说着，另一只手抬上来蹭了蹭他的脸颊。  
“恩。”鸣人偏头，躲过他的手指。  
“是怎么弄上的？”  
他一声不吭。  
”你不想说也可以，我不会再逼你。”  
一阵静默。  
“你还是不愿看着我吗？”  
鸣人依旧没有说话，正在裹纱布的双手却被握住了。他皱眉，一抬头，佐助的吻就下来了，他根本没有时间反应就被攻略了城池。不是婚礼上像是上嘴唇碰下嘴唇的无知无觉，此刻的吻着了火，鸣人仿佛烫伤般剧烈地抖了一下。男人的舌头如砍了身子的蛇头，在他嘴里发疯，不可名状的意欲随信息素喷薄而出。他的吻让他窒息，他的心房失了火，他将溺毙于脑海。  
不。  
他的声带，他的心，他的思绪这么喊道。他下意识地逃，佐助的手压上他的后脑勺，阻了他的退路，鸣人毫无招架之力，男人又把他的舌头嘬进自己的嘴里，步步紧逼着，把他抱起来压在了洗漱台上，鸣人随惯性往后倒去，脑袋撞上身后的镜子，在男人的嘴里泻出一阵呜咽。  
佐助断开吻，目光如炬。  
“你知道你刚刚有多性感吗？”男人的声音在梦游，“你知道吗？你知道吗？”  
他说着又压过身来。  
“不要！”  
鸣人喊道，声音里满是抗拒，抬手去挡他的脸。而佐助又轻而易举地捕获了他的唇，热切的用力的占有的吻，任何形容词都不足以描述的吻。他的双腿举在空中毫无着力点，头抵着镜子，身体不断往下滑，一个硬的烫的东西劈进他的双腿间。  
这个男人对他勃起了。  
他的意识对他叫嚣起来，脑袋嗡嗡发疼，佐助热切的生殖器撞在他的会阴部，冰凉的手钻进他的裤子里，握住他的屁股，他清楚地感觉到那上面的五根手指如钩子一样嵌入肉里，冷的信息素揉杂上热的性欲，漫天遍野。  
佐助放了他的手，鸣人控制不住地全身发抖，在男人的背上胡乱地抓，几乎要投降了。对方唰地扯开他身上的衬衫，乳头因受凉早已挺立。男人的舌尖游下去，墨色的发丝流在他锁骨上。他是他的食客，他尝完了他的嘴，又去尝他的身体。  
“放开我！”鸣人嚎叫起来，用手推他的头。佐助丝毫没有被动摇，用嘴唇和舌头玩起他的乳头，含进去，吐出来，舔逗，啃咬，吸，口水淋漓，牵出一条丝，连在男人亮晶晶的唇间，一断，荡到下巴上，像把嘴巴吃得滴滴嗒嗒的孩子，掐在他屁股上的手指又掐又揉又摸进去，去钻他那里。  
鸣人如临大敌，紧握拳头，把全身的力气都集中在喉咙，爆发出一阵怒吼。  
“说了不要！不要的意思就是不愿意不想要！你听不懂吗？！”  
在这样野兽般的欲望面前，人类的语言是多么无力，但他必须这样大喊出声。鸣人气喘吁吁，胸脯起伏不停，深的恐惧对上漆黑的眼，迷醉的眼，含怒的眼，又浓又稠地，向他控诉着无法餍足的欲望。他的手还在裤子里抓着他的臀，身下的硬物硌着他，湿的衬衫卡在鸣人的臂弯里，勒得生疼。他扬起脸，直直地看着佐助。不能有一丝屈服不能有一丝退缩，否则......就全完了。他看着他又如蛇探过头来，眼珠又如蛇一样，纹丝不动，他在等待，等待鸣人松懈的那一刻，露出破绽的那一刻，然后整个吞入。他们僵持着，每一秒都是煎熬，鸣人全身紧绷，大气不敢喘，就这么抵抗着对方的视线。不知道自己还能坚持多久，他的背好疼，以这么一种羞耻的姿势，双腿大开，上身裸在空气中，眼角开始发酸，手臂撑在佐助坚硬的胸膛上，已经没了力气。  
就当他快要支撑不住时，佐助终于垂下了眼，他的脸罩在阴影之下，看不清表情，他从他身上退开了一点，鸣人抓住这一机会，手忙脚乱地从洗漱台上滑下来，踉踉跄跄地跑了出去。  
他才不要管他，随他感染好了，他才不要管他呢。  
他一路奔下楼，跑进书房，砰地关上门。  
差一点。  
佐助的味道还在身上，还有他的手，他的唇，他的欲，像沥青般黏附在他的全身。衬衫最上的两粒纽扣不知掉哪里去了，鸣人揪住衣领，手抖个不停，如被箭穿一样坠落在飘窗上。  
就差一点。  
他闭上眼睛。  
“该死。”他一边骂着，又起身，伏在窗台上，望着外面，直到过了很久，一辆熟悉的黑色轿车顺着庄园前的大道开向远方时，他的心才渐渐平复下来。

晚上，将近入眠时分，林德曼先生敲开了他的书房。  
平日里威严堂堂的管家先生难得一脸疲倦地站在门口。  
“她已经没什么大碍，只要再留院观察一天就能回来。”他说。  
鸣人松了口气，了然地点了点头。  
“医生说插管这个事风险太大了，这次完全是靠运气。”  
“对不起。”鸣人垂下脑袋，他比谁都清楚，但是情况紧急，他没有其他办法。  
“不，我想说的是，谢谢，谢谢你救了我的妻子。”  
鸣人惊讶地看着面前的林德曼先生对他低下了头。  
似乎就是在这一刻，他终于有么那么一点点明白了纲手婆婆，为什么愿意将自己的一切奉献给医疗事业，即使累到倒在电梯里，摔破了脑袋，也要在第二天缠着纱布下床诊治病人。  
他怀着从开满花的山坡上滚落下来的心情进入卧室，等关上门才后知后觉地闻到那股熟悉的森林雪的气味。  
他的手停在开关上，视线从地板上慢慢滑过去，佐助翘着腿，坐在他卧室窗户边的椅子上。  
“你似乎心情很不错。”男人懒懒地抬着眼睛。  
鸣人的脸立刻冷了下去，他转身拉开把手就走出去，没几步，脖子后面的衣领就被一股蛮力扯住，他跌跌撞撞地往后退，房间外的视野开始缩小，然后被门挡在了外面。佐助拎着他摔在门板上，随即而来的是咔嗒的一记落锁声。  
“我们需要谈谈。”男人捏住他的肩。  
“没什么好谈的。”他躲开目光，扯着佐助的袖子，奋力想把他推开。  
在一阵手脚的互搏中，鸣人感觉双脚悬空了两秒，一阵眩晕过后，发现自己已经倒在了床上，他还没来得及起身，佐助整个人就压了下来，男人骑在他身上，抓住他乱挥的双手，锁在两边。  
“听我说。”  
“不要！”鸣人扭着身子，把脸转向一边，闭上眼不去看他。  
“我说了，听我说！”佐助把他的两只手腕捏一起，压在头顶上，另一只手伸下来钳住他的下巴，迫使他的脸转向自己。  
“再乱动，我就剥光你舔遍你的全身。”他压低嗓音，眼里射出光来。  
鸣人瞬间停止了挣扎，他绷紧全身，强迫自己冷静下来。  
“安静地听我说，否则这一次，在把你肏射之前，我绝对不会停下来，我说到做到。”佐助的重量沉甸甸地压在他的身上，那张脸近到让人难以聚焦。  
鸣人惊惧地睁大眼睛，呼吸急促。  
“听懂就说话。”男人沉着声说。  
鸣人咬紧牙关，只是在他的手里点了点头。  
佐助静静地注视了他一会，才起身放开他，鸣人一骨碌从床上爬起来，快步绕过床尾，隔着床站到了另一侧去，佐助露出好笑的表情，“我要真的出手，你以为能逃得了？早上你从我手里逃脱，并不是你有能力逃走，而是我让你逃走的。这一点，你应该比我更清楚。”  
”你要说什么？”鸣人不理他，直奔主题。  
男人抬手捋了把头发，“之前有句话你说对了，他毕竟是我的爷爷，他不会害我。”  
鸣人看了看他手上的纱布。  
“我不会再去调查你，我会从你的口中了解你。”  
他又去看男人的眼睛，想从中理解这句话的含义。  
“给我们之间一个机会，我想要的是真正的伴侣关系。”他说着，想走过来，注意到鸣人防御的姿态，又停在原地。  
“你是说你，你......”鸣人嗫嚅着，眉头紧锁，没敢把下面的话说出来。  
“你想说'喜欢‘还是'爱'？”佐助把他的话接过去问。  
鸣人没有回答，不管是哪一个词，对他来说，都太过沉重。  
“如果我说是呢？”佐助又问。  
“你把我当成替身了吗？”鸣人唯一想到的只有这种可能性。  
“你在说什么？”男人紧紧皱起眉头，看着鸣人，露出迷惑不解的神态，而后又严肃起来，“那天在咖啡馆，那个女人确实对你说了些什么，是不是？”  
鸣人以沉默应对他。  
“别人一说什么你就信，而我的话你听都不愿听，不觉得这对我太不公平了吗？”他厉声问他。  
“你？跟我谈公平？”鸣人简直像听到什么天方夜谭一样。  
男人收住表情，压低了头，沿着床沿，慢慢绕过去。鸣人警觉地退到窗边，时时注意着佐助的一举一动。  
佐助似乎在思考着什么，他走上前，缓缓抬起眼睛，“我一开始同意这门婚事是为了我的哥哥。”  
这下轮到鸣人震惊了，他既没有想到佐助会自愿告诉他这件事，也没猜到这会跟他的哥哥有关，一切都在意料之外。  
“鼬失踪的那年，爷爷就组建了一支海上搜查队，直到两年前还在正常运作，但是突然有一天，他说要解散队伍。我当然是坚决不同意，多次要求他重启这个项目，毕竟这支队伍已经有了十年的经验积累和第一手资料，但最终也没有办法阻碍他的决定。”  
说到这里，鸣人大概已经猜到他的条件了。  
“我想你差不多也想到了，是的，我跟你结婚的条件就是，他向我保证一年以后再召回这支队伍的所有成员。我不想半途而废。”  
看着他认真的表情，鸣人一下子不知道说什么是好。  
“你不用告诉我你的条件是什么，我不会再强迫你。我说了，我会等到你自愿把一切都告诉我的时候，之前是我太急切了。这样，你能原谅我吗？”他一边说着，一边凑近鸣人。  
“我们不可能的。”鸣人咬住下唇，抬起双臂搂在一起。  
“那为什么那晚，我想吻你的时候，你不躲？你甚至主动迎上来？”佐助已近在咫尺，身上的信息素干燥而凉爽。“你不可能对我没有感觉，你也是想要我的，对吗？”  
“就当我是一时的糊涂。”鸣人退无可退，他侧过身，倚在墙上，把自己缩得小小的。  
“我不允许。”佐助的声音里带了些怒意，“今天早上，我没有控制住自己，因为......”  
“我知道，”鸣人打断他的话，“就像医院里，很多病患会对自己的医生产生好感，而且是在那样紧急的情况下，不是有个词叫吊桥效应吗？你只是误把当时紧张的情绪当成了心动的感觉。”  
佐助默默地凝视着他，嘴角以一种挑衅的形态弯起弧度。  
“难道这些天以来，我每晚想着你自慰，都是因为你所谓的吊桥效应？”  
鸣人猛地抬起头，睁大眼睛，不可置信地望向他。  
”那天在藏书室，你知道我花了多大力气，才忍下把你按在书架上直接干的冲动吗？那也是因为今天的吊桥效应？”  
“别说了。”鸣人颤颤地往旁边退了一步。  
“以及上个月在花园里，你对我那么一笑，我满脑子就只剩你跪在地上，嘴里塞着我的屌的画面了，对此你又有什么说法？”  
“不要再说了！”  
“或者更早，从......”  
“不要再说了！”鸣人用力捂住耳朵，“不要再说了！”  
他蹲下身子，把脸埋在膝盖上。  
“鸣人，”佐助在他耳边喃喃细语，“看着我，鸣人，我要你看着我。”  
他捧起他的脸，“我给你两个星期的时间考虑，两个星期后你必须给我答复。”  
他失神地看着佐助的视线划下去，跟着，脸压近了。  
“不要。”在佐助吻住他的唇之前，鸣人及时转开头，男人的呼吸喷在他的脖子里，痒痒的。  
“这两个星期，我不会再碰你，”他发出一声压抑的叹息，“但也别以为我是个很有耐心的人。”  
“如果我现在就拒绝呢？”鸣人低着头，仿佛在自言自语，他的脑袋里一片混乱。  
“看来你还是不明白，那我再说清楚一点，”佐助轻轻地握着他的下巴，一点一点将他的脸转过来，“这两个星期并不是让你思考拒绝还是接受，而是让你做好准备的。”  
“当然，你可以拒绝，而我也会用我的方法，得到我想要的。”男人用指背细细摩挲他的脸颊，轻轻呢喃，“全世界都阻止不了我得到你。”  
如若花开有声，那便是这样的声音了，如此，那般的温柔，却让鸣人从心底打了个寒颤。

ps. 开头救人的情节无任何现实意义，完全虚构。谢谢一直以来点赞和留言的小仙女😘


	11. Chapter 11

他安静地望着窗外云雾缭绕。  
布雅克小姐的婚期提前到了五月初，他们现在正飞往法国，去参加她明天的婚礼。  
“你在想什么？”佐助的声音冷不丁响起。  
感受到对面传来的视线，鸣人收回目光，拿起桌上的叉子戳了戳盘子里的意面，慢慢晃了晃脑袋，“没什么。”  
他全程都没有抬头。  
对面沉默了一会，又道，“希望你是在认真考虑我那天说的话。”  
鸣人淡淡地望过去，没有开口。  
下了飞机，他们直接去了布雅克小姐的家，第一次见到了她的未婚夫，两人留了他和佐助在那里用晚餐。  
鸣人好几天都没什么胃口，这里的氛围让他很放松，因此多吃了点。晚餐后，他一个人端了杯红茶坐在阳台的藤椅上，这座房子是布雅客小姐的爷爷留给她的，阳台正对着后花园，从二楼望下去是一片宽阔的草坪，也就是婚礼的举办场地了。  
“怎么一个人坐这里？”  
鸣人抬头，看着她坐入对面的扶手椅里。  
“又跟佐助吵架了？我看你们两个都没怎么说话。”她托着腮看他。  
鸣人淡淡地笑，“这两天你是主角，就不要为我操心了。”  
布雅克瞧了他一会，“好吧，有什么烦恼随时可以跟我说说。”  
她停顿了一会，又接着说，“有件事，我想还是跟你说一下。明天的婚礼，我也邀请了山中来参加，你应该知道她是谁吧？”  
鸣人点点头，“我知道。”  
那么，佐助一定也知道了。他回头望向黑发男人，佐助背对着他坐在厅内的沙发里，看不见脸。如果视线拐过弯去，他希望见到的是什么表情呢。  
“你不要多想。”布雅克提醒道，“那已经是过去了。”  
鸣人收回视线，“我知道。”  
他的声线毫无起落。  
九点过后，他们作了吻别，开车去预定好的酒店，分房而睡，一路无话。

第二天的阳光很好，天气宜人。  
鸣人坐在宾客席里，望着布雅克小姐挽着佐助的手臂，踏上铺在草坪上的地毯，穿过人群，登上司仪台，满脸溢着笑容。  
这样的婚礼让他陌生而羡慕。他顶着垂直射下的太阳，感到昏昏欲睡，阳光晒得使他身体发烫。席间热闹起来，不同的信息素从四面八方袭来，像炸了一整座香水工厂，眼前的景象如同野兽派画家笔下随意碰撞的色块。他擦了擦额头上的汗渍，独自起身进入屋内，到洗手间里接了捧水洗了把脸。仪式大概是结束了，室内出现人来人往的脚步声。他走进厅内，找了个靠窗的阴凉处，躲在一株琴叶榕后面，阻隔了陌生人的视线接触。  
“宇智波的那位，谁知道是什么来头吗？”  
看来是真没人注意到他在这里。鸣人靠着墙，默不出声。  
“不清楚。我看到山中也来了。”  
“会不会有一场好戏看。”  
“老情人见面，我打赌，不出三天，又会搞到床上去。”  
“你不如赌我几天内能把宇智波勾上床。”  
“他很少搞beta，你没戏。”  
”他的伴侣不就是beta？”  
声音渐渐远去，后面他就没有听到了。  
佐助果真在哪都是谈论的焦点，连带着他都成了别人的谈资。  
鸣人直起身，从角落里走出来，他还是觉得好热，所有人手里端的都是酒，他要找杯冰水冷却一下，今天怎么这么热。他深呼吸着，左顾右盼，在人群中一眼看到佐助，他站那里和一个穿着紫色礼裙的女人攀谈着。一头笔直的金发垂过腰间，潜意识告诉他，那位就是山中井野。  
他看着他们站在那里，一个突如其来的想法跃入他的脑袋里。  
如果她想要复合，佐助会怎么回答。  
他一直以来都忽略了这种可能性。  
那晚他质疑佐助的话并非没有根据。就算他真的动了心，那也是在她离开的前提下产生的感情。即使他不是替身，也是退而求其次的选择。而这两种结局并无不同。  
毕竟，她是他曾经想要共度一生的人，真正求过婚的人。短短一年，就能将一切感情抹杀，然后喜欢上另一个人吗？  
他抱着这样的疑惑，转身就走，直接和别人撞了个满怀。对方手里的东西乒零乓啷掉下去，洒了一地的酒水和玻璃碎片。他看着自己衬衫上一身的红色，刺鼻的酒精味让他如梦初醒。  
“啊，对不起对不起对不起。”他连连说道，蹲下身去帮他收拾，“是我的错，我走神了。”  
对方挡住他的手，“不不，请让我来，没关系。”  
他正坚持着，突然被人挽住手臂，从地上拉了起来。  
“怎么了？”佐助握住他的肩膀，把他转过身去，他捧起他的脸，“有受伤吗？”  
“没有。”鸣人急切地往后退，从他手里挣开，陌生的眼光一下子全部聚集了过来。  
黑发男人还想说着什么，鸣人抢断他的话，“不要管我。”  
他的胃里升起莫名的焦躁，汗又下来了。  
“先生，请跟我去房间里换件衣服吧。”另一名服务生出现，把他从众人的视线下解救了出去。他跟着她上了二楼，进了一间客室。  
“衣橱里备有各种码号的衬衫和长裤，应该有适合您的。洗手间在那扇门后，”她指了指床头靠窗的门。“先不打扰您换洗，有任何需要随时找我。”  
鸣人谢过她，少女便带上门留他一人在房间。  
他正要打开衣橱，门又从外面被打开。  
鸣人转头，正看到佐助气势汹汹地闯进来，他下意识地往后退。  
“不要管你？”男人快步走近，直接伸手握住他的后颈，把他压在跟前，“我放任你这些天的结果就换来这句话？你太得意忘形了。”  
鸣人攥住他的手臂，呼吸沉重，不发一言，他现在浑身冒着虚汗，实在没有心思再跟他争辩什么。  
佐助看他沉默着，眼神软下来，“我能亲你吗？”  
鸣人真的搞不懂这个男人，前一秒还气急败坏的，后一秒就语出惊人。  
“你说过不会碰我的。”他勉强说了句话。  
“是啊，但是你看你吃醋的样子太可爱了，我忍不住，所以我现在正在征求你的同意。”他压低了脸，带着几乎请求的语气问他，“可以吗？”  
又来了，又是他的吃醋论调，好像全天下的人都惦记着他宇智波佐助一样。  
“我知道你在想什么，不要胡思乱想。”男人放开了他，顺手捏捏他的耳垂。“你是我的，我想要你想要得不得了。”  
鸣人没有回应他的话，“请你出去，我要换衣服了。”  
男人没有再追问，他轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋，走出房间前，又深深看了他一眼。  
鸣人低下头，淡淡地瞧着自己刚刚握住佐助的那只手，然后抬起，放在鼻子底下，把残留在上面的信息素吸入肺里。  
这让他好多了。  
他绝对不会告诉佐助，他的信息素有多好闻。

他走进洗手间扯开领带，脱了衬衫和裤子扔到水池里，拿了块毛巾沾上水，正当开始擦拭身上的酒渍时，外面又响起开门声。  
该死，忘记锁门了。  
他皱起眉头，想着又是谁，突然就飘来一股浓烈的信息素，伴随着衣物摩擦的窸窣响声，肉体交缠的画面一下子仿佛就在眼前。  
天啊，不会有人进来这里......  
他快速擦干净身体，然后拿起......该死，他根本没把替换的衣服拿进来！  
鸣人恨不得以头抢地，果然坏事都是成群结队地来。  
他瞅了眼水池里被换下来的衣服，已经完全湿透了。他无法光着身体出去，而且他们还在......  
陌生的AO信息素交融在一起，混杂着性欲，像一只平底锅直往他脸上扇。他靠着墙滑下身体，蹲在地上，用力捂住鼻子。床垫开始吱咯作响，呻吟喘息不断。  
快结束吧，快结束吧。  
他在地上蹲到腿脚发麻，屋内的味道让他难以忍受，他闭上眼睛，慢慢让自己冷静下来。  
好在，他们走之前都没有进来洗手间。  
听到外面安静下来，鸣人屏住呼吸，冲出去先锁了门，快手快脚低穿上衣服，逃离了那里。

他冲到阳台上，大喘了口气，跌坐在藤椅里。他昏昏沉沉地望着天花板，感到精疲力尽。然而，片刻的安宁很快又被打破了。  
“请问，我能坐这里吗？”  
鸣人转头，看到出现在眼前的山中井野，他疲惫地点了点头，“请坐。”  
“谢谢。”她朝他笑笑，在对面的背椅里款款落坐，把手里的酒杯放在桌子上。  
“我叫山中，山中井野。”她自我介绍道，“你......”  
她试探着问。  
“我知道，”鸣人接过她的话，“知道你是谁。”  
她似乎松了口气似地点点头。  
“叫我鸣人就行。”他又补充道。  
显然，她来这里，是有话跟他说，鸣人看着她的样子，先开了口，“有个问题，我想着要是能见到你，就算再失礼，也要问一问。”  
“你是想问我，为什么要拒绝佐助的求婚吗？”  
鸣人点点头，显然他已经不是第一个向她提出这种疑问的人了。  
“每个人听说了我拒绝佐助的求婚后，都会露出那种像是我把世界毁灭了的表情，太好玩了，可那是因为他们不了解佐助。他对我的感情，与其说是恋爱，更不如说是朋友，所以我才离开他。”  
她把手臂搁在桌上，手指在杯身上滑动，“不过他从来不会强迫别人做什么事，就像我拒绝求婚后，他也没有试着挽留。”  
“就因为这个？你是在试探他吗？”鸣人不解。  
“我并没有这个想法。”她摇摇头，“我拒绝后的下一秒就后悔了。但我也有我的骄傲。我想着，只要他挽留我，我就立刻答应他。可是他没有。我随口扯的谎，居然真的成了我逃避他的借口。他去机场送我，我以为还有可能性，只要他挽留，那我就不走了。可是他没有。不管多久，只要他想要我，那我一定放下一切回到他身边。”她的脸暗淡下去，“可是他没有。”  
鸣人还是无法理解，“为什么你不主动找他呢？为什么一定要等他找你。就为了你所谓的骄傲？”他感到一阵莫名的燥热，把领子扯开了一点。  
“那你会吗？”她抬起头，用那双淡蓝色的眼睛询问他，“如果你是我，你会吗？”  
鸣人避开她的目光，“我不知道，我从来没有对谁产生过这样的感情，可你是不一样的。”  
“有什么不一样呢？”  
“他亲口跟你求婚了。”  
她淡淡地叹了口气，“是啊，他求婚了，连一开始都是他追求的我。可是......”  
可是后面才是真正想说的话，但她没说下去，而是换了个话题，“你眼里佐助是个什么样的人呢？”  
鸣人扭了扭身体，调整了一下坐姿，天太热了，后背上的汗弄得他皮肤发痒。他没有说话，她也看出了这是个很难回答的问题。  
“有时候我甚至不知道他到底对我有没有感觉。说白了，他对任何人都没什么兴趣。就像，我不想说的事他不会追问，我跟其他任何性别的人独处他也不会有什么表示，看起来是非常尊重我，但这并不是我要的。”  
“他很欣赏你，这是他亲口说的原话。”他对她坦言道。  
“我知道，这点我还是有自信的，因为我知道怎么做能得到他的欣赏，可是我要的并不止是欣赏，你明白吗？就算再简单的爱情，那也是表面平淡，实则暗潮汹涌。”  
“伴侣之间能做到的最高境界不就是互相欣赏吗？”鸣人喘了口气，他的胃拧结起来，好奇怪，他又没什么可烦恼的，这跟他有关系吗，“恕我直言，你的做法就是在考验人性，对佐助并不公平，这种做法我无法苟同。至于你说的那些，在我看来，只是廉价的占有欲。”  
她盯着他看了很久，然后哧地笑出声，“真是魔幻，作为合法现任的你竟然在教育我这个前任。”  
她端起酒杯喝了一口，“他追求我的时候就是奔着结婚去的。我其实一直都知道，只因为我是他全方位利益衡量后的最合适人选。时间越久，我就知道自己的选择是对的。”  
她的视线穿过栏杆投下去，“我要的是非我不可的爱，他给不了，我只是及时止损罢了。”  
在这一刻，鸣人知道，她还爱着他。  
他随着她的视线望下去，佐助站在楼下的草坪上和人聊着天，然后，像是注意到了他们的目光似的，突然抬头望向这里，那双黑眸，隔了那么远，却笔直地将他一剑贯穿。  
鸣人急忙收回视线，感到一阵眩晕。衬衫吸了他的汗液，黏黏地贴在他的身上，他双腿发软，隐约感到一股热液从他那个地方流了出来。  
是他的错觉吗？  
“好香啊，你有没有闻到？”山中的声音好似隔了一层墙壁，在他耳边绕了一圈又飘向远方。  
“你脸好红。”她的身影在他眼里变成了一幅抽象画。  
“我-”鸣人猛地起身，头重脚轻地往前跌去，手臂摇晃着撑在桌子上，“抱歉......失陪了。”  
他只想离开这里。  
“你该不会是......”  
他脚步沉重，没听她说完，逃离般地拔腿就跑，慌不择路地奔向楼梯口，视线越来越模糊，然后一脚踩了个空。  
有人一下扶住了他，又挽起他的腿，把他横着抱起。熟稔的冷味让他着迷，鸣人如抓住救命稻草般紧紧攥住对方的衣服，把脸埋了进去，深深呼吸。  
“天呐，他发情了......”遥远的一声惊呼。  
然后，一切归于黑暗。

-

佐助熄了火，开门下车，把躺在后面被大衣包裹得一丝不漏的人抱了出来，急匆匆往电梯口赶。  
迎面走来一个男人，脸上出现讶异的表情，显然已经闻到了从他怀里泄出的一丝信息素。  
又是这种眼神，操！  
对方眼睁睁地看着他走近，毫不掩饰眼里的欲望。  
“嘿！等等！”  
那人的手直接伸了上来，佐助惊奇之余，大衣已经被拽开了一个角，一抹金发从里面窜出来，犹如一簇捻成丝状的黄金，被人窥见了，觊觎上了。  
“滚！”佐助怒吼，信息素像刀一样砍在对方的脸上。  
他是我的！想都别想！  
那人受惊似的退缩了一下，但没有要走的意思，眼睛仍直勾勾地盯着他怀里的人。  
他已经没有时间停留了，他已经等不及了，他妈的，他已经忍了一路了！  
电梯直达套房，门一开，他快步走入，踢开卧室的门，把怀里的人轻轻安放在床上。  
掀开衣服，男孩像猫一样蜷缩在里面，双颊红得简直要他的命，信息素开了闸，扑面而来。他的阴茎早已在身下蠢蠢欲动，像生在体外的第二颗心脏，抖抖地跳动。  
他压下欲念，温柔地捧起鸣人的脸，用手指轻轻拾起他眼角的泪，然后双手慢慢揉下去，用力撕开他的衣服，像个刚出生的婴儿一样把他剥得精光。  
男孩光洁的皮肤上盈着细密的汗，闪出一圈珍珠般的色泽，性器挺翘，根部簇生着稀落的浅金色耻毛，屁股下面的床单很快晕出一摊深色的渍迹，他的嗓子里仿佛藏了只狐狸，送出一坨坨黏糊糊的拟声词，双手在两腿间胡乱地摸，万般艰辛的探索过后，终于找准了洞，把自己的手指插入了。  
佐助腾空跪到鸣人身上，伸出双手，抓住他的大腿根掰上来。他的太阳穴突突地响，像一支交响乐团在血管里演奏魔王卡茨之舞。  
男孩毫无顾忌地用两根食指抠着自己下面的洞，用一种生硬的姿势开始自慰，脸上浮现出无法满足的无辜，又纯又淫。佐助腾出手，把他眼前的碎发抹开，抚摸滚烫柔软的脸蛋。男孩迷迷糊糊地半睁着眼，脑袋歪倒过来，用鼻子拱开手指，蹭到他的掌心里闻了闻，然后伸出舌头开始舔他。  
妈的，他现在就能射出来。  
另一只手上感觉到潮热一片，逡巡在男孩脸上的目光不舍地移下去，他的阴茎狂跳了一下。  
男孩不知何时抓了他的手，压在自己双腿间摩擦，滑腻腻的黏液沾了他一手。鸣人又用抖抖地用双手捏起他的手指，试了好几次，才把他冰冰凉凉的手指送进自己的体内，腰也摇起来，配合着，用佐助的手指让自己爽。  
他任由鸣人带着自己的手在下面进进出出，里头软糯得像刚出炉的烤布丁，敲开上面的焦糖，把手指戳进去的感觉。  
上面的手指也传来一股尤其软嫩的湿感，佐助应接不暇地抬起头。鸣人把他的大拇指含进了嘴里，摇着脑袋，用嘴里的两排牙齿啃咬了一通，不轻不重，引起一阵怪异的酥爽。男孩把他的手指吸得吱吱响，上面的口和下面的口齐头并进，忙得不可开交。  
他要疯了。他要疯了。  
佐助狠心地抽离了双手，亮晶晶的体液和口水像蜜似的稠厚，挂在他的指间缓慢流淌。他抓住鸣人的手腕，扯出自己的皮带把它们紧扎一起，捆在床柱上。  
“放开我！”男孩声嘶力竭地叫起来，哭喊得和强行断了奶的婴儿一样惨烈，眼泪汩汩地冒，身体扭得如同一条被烟头烫了的软体虫子。“放开我！放开我！！！”  
“谁允许你这么玩自己的？我的手可不是免费的。”他扯开自己的衬衫，又一手脱了裤子扔到一边，接着爬到鸣人身上，撑开他的双腿，像一张帆布盖住了他，男孩的体温烫得惊人，“你只能由我亲自来玩。”  
他抓着鸣人的脚腕，在空中划出两道弧线，越过他的脑袋，压在床垫上。十九岁的身躯韧如柳条，任他弯折。“手指怎么过瘾，我这里有更好玩的东西。”  
他的阴茎支棱着，抵在鸣人的两团臀肉间，贴住肉穴摩擦，“我知道你想要这根玩意。”  
“要不要？”他喘着粗气，凝望着男孩沾满泪水的双眸，睫毛黏结，哭红了眼角。  
“要......”男孩哑着嗓子，嘴里含着口水哀求，眉角耷拉，嘤嘤地哽咽。  
“要就亲我，否则-”  
他还没说完，男孩湿湿热热的嘴唇已经撞了上来，连带着那股叫不出名字的香气和幼兽般的喘息，一股脑喷在他的脸上。  
鸣人紧紧压着他的唇，却没了下一步动作，然后就退开了，脑袋摔回床上，上气不接下气地露出囿于困境的可怜巴巴的眼神。  
不够。  
“张开嘴，把舌头伸出来。”他命令他。  
男孩茫然地撑着眼睛看他，但还是乖乖地张开了嘴，佐助压下身，伸出舌头，舌尖对舌尖，缠下去，里里外外搅弄了一番，满足了，才又抬起头，欣赏起被他亲得一塌糊涂的男孩。  
舌头是玫瑰红，乳头是樱桃红，脸颊是勃艮第酒红，唇是血红，阴茎是藕荷色，指关节在皮带上攥出了淡淡的妃红，连眼角都哭成了胭脂红。  
性是红色的。  
他抓了一把金发，逼近鸣人的脸，“我是谁？”  
“哼嗯——”男孩哭了一声，泫然欲泣。  
“说我是谁？”一点妥协的余地都没有。  
“宇智波......先生......”他的眼睛又湿了，不知道是因为疼痛还是什么。  
“名字，叫我名字。”他强调着，收紧手指。  
“佐...助......佐助.....”男孩的声音发着抖，双臂无力地颤栗起来。  
“非常好，记住了。”他放开了他的头发，“等我把你肏到死去活来的时候，你脑子想的和嘴里喊的，都只能是这个名字。”  
佐助拎起自己的阴茎，顶端的凹口不断冒着前液，他胯间的这根东西根本容不了他的欲望。  
对他而言又何曾不是一种折磨。但是没关系，时间多得很，多到足以让他把所有的花样都在这个男孩身上搞一遍。  
“现在，求我。求我，我就给你，求我，它就归你了。”  
他捏着自己的东西，用龟头磨着鸣人湿成一片的肉穴。  
“叫我的名字，说想让我干什么？”  
“求你......”男孩带着哭腔囔囔道。  
“求我什么？”佐助用自己那仅剩的一丝理智问他。  
“肏我！佐助！”鸣人撕裂声带般地哭喊起来，“求你肏我！”


	12. Chapter 12

欲望处死了理智。  
他掰开鸣人的臀瓣，用两手的大拇指把肉穴撑开，把舌头压入那个石榴色的洞里，就是从那里流出来的汁液，他来回舔几下，舌苔上带了一股清甜的蜜柑味，上面传来难耐的呻吟。  
他从来没这么硬过，佐助握住自己发涨的阴茎，将顶部对准洞口，一点一点塞进去。仿佛感受到异物的入侵，男孩的肉穴生理性地收缩，他的茎头卡进去一半，又被挤了出来。  
“鸣人，放松，”他腾出只手，上去捧住鸣人的脸，大拇指轻抚三道胡须状的疤痕，“我会让你舒服的，相信我。”  
他伸出中指，顶着他的入口摩挲，感到那圈肉褶又松下来，便一下插进去，这要顺利多了，男孩只是短促地叫了一声，显然很享受他的手指，眼神迷离，脸上浮现出昏昏欲睡的神态。他接二连三地把食指和中指加塞进去，里面的温度简直快把他点燃了。男孩张开嘴轻喘，音调黏腻，佐助来回戳插他的软洞，传出股股吱噜的水声，贪婪地吞着他的手指。  
他把手退出，鸣人又发出不满的声音，屁股翘在半空扭着。他现在管不上他痛不痛了。  
他现在就要上他，用鸡巴上他。  
“放松，鸣人，”他使着劲往里面冲撞，一寸一寸钉入他的体内，“妈的，水这么多还那么难进，操，太紧了，鸣人，放松。”  
男孩被绑住的手臂收紧了，他张开嘴，唾液沾连双唇，气息紊乱，叫声像小提琴的弦音，从未破壳的高昂直接婉转为黏湿的细咛。  
“鸣人，你要是再不放松，我就强行捅进去了，会很痛。”  
佐助将双臂撑在他的两旁，屏住呼吸往鸣人的里面挤。他的肉刃终于把他下面挖出了一条暗道，稳稳当当地停在他的体内。  
“天......你下面咬得我好紧。”他沉着声，大汗淋漓地看着男孩的眼里泛出一片水光。他俯下身含住他的嘴，将阴茎缓缓抽出来，肉壁在他的顶端严丝合缝地收缩，推挤着他的东西，就这样四面八方地紧紧地吸着他的肉棒。待到几乎完全脱离，又凶狠地一顶，把男孩的叫声从他嘴里刺了出来，感觉他不是在干他，而是在要他的命。  
他的野兽从下体跳到喉头，“鸣人，你里面......好热，好舒服。天，我居然能忍这么久，太爽了，鸣人......妈的太爽了。”  
这个男孩肏起来比他想象中要爽一千倍一万倍。那个洞里仿佛藏了个天堂，让他的肉体和意识都为之勃起，他那玩意插进去，就到了极乐世界，佐助全身颤抖，尽情摇胯，放纵他的性欲肆无忌惮，用男孩的肉给自己的阳具完成一次又一次的铸模。  
“早知道有这么爽，我应该第一个晚上就吃了你。”  
像是找借口逃课进厕所隔间互相撕扯对方衣服初尝禁果的高中生，像是摄影师镜头下在旷野上交配的野生动物毫不顾忌人类目光地抽动生殖器，像是世界末日的最后一个小时，无尽索取着对方的身体。  
“鸣人，给我生个孩子......给我个孩子吧，鸣人。”他在他耳边喘着粗气。  
男孩的双腿缠绕上他的腰，下面越收越紧，叫声撕裂空气。他把鸣人脸上的湿发拨开，盯着他通蓝的眼睛猛干了一通，将精液一滴不剩地射在了他的身体里面。  
男孩在高潮中断了弦，他湿漉漉地躺在他身下，金色的睫毛像两片一年四季都停留在脸上的银杏叶，孤决而明艳，鼻尖钻着汗，在他胸前滑走，嘴唇紧贴上来，舌头也有一下没一下地啄，然后它们在平滑微伏的肉原上碰到了一个凸起，所有的动作跟着停了，两片热热的嘴唇好奇地嘬住他的乳头，舌尖跟条蛇的信子一样舞起来，像没吃饱似的喉咙里呜出哀呓。  
他下面又抬头了。

-

他醒来的时候，浑身疼痛，脑子里上万只黄蜂在呲呲乱飞，眼睛睁睁闭闭，好几次才对上焦，首先看清的，是属于男人的下颌，线条清晰，然后是意识到，自己的脑袋枕在他的胸膛上，沁着汗的胸肌粘住了他的脸颊。这一发现使他一下受了惊，鸣人急着起身，下身的疼痛如一道闪电窜过，他全身一紧，差点喊出声，又及时咬住下唇，牙齿在唇上打战。他闭紧双眼，一连串画面在黑暗里跳跃。  
是的，他跟佐助做了。  
而且是自己求着他的。  
想到这里，他躺不住了，鸣人伸出手臂，撑着床铺的空处，支起上身，从佐助的怀里滑出去，双腿落在地板上无助地抖，关节生了锈，嘎嘎作响。他伛着身，撞进洗手间，镜子里的自己皮肤红紫，他不敢细看。钝痛持续冲刷神经，他撑着墙用凉水淋洗，把手伸下去，小心探着，刚一碰那里就缩了手，他的手指仿佛是砂纸。身上还发着热，一点没有消下去的样子，记得发情期好像要几天来着，他抹着脸，想不起来了，现在又是什么时候了。  
肚子开始叫唤，鸣人关了水，拿件浴衣随手一披。佐助还在床上睡着，他光着脚穿过卧室，外厅的桌上摆着盘子。他扶着桌，蹭着凳沿用大腿根搭了个边，吞下一大杯水，然后掀了盖子，抓起东西就开始狼吞虎咽。  
他感觉自己犹如被打上了烙印一般，哪里都不是属于他自己的。  
他这算是发情了吗？为什么会突然就发情了？他从早上就觉得有点热，真正开始感到异样是自换了衣服从房间里出来后开始的。是因为那两个人的关系吗？他百思不解，麻木地啃着手里的饭团。  
“吃饱了吗？”  
一阵凉爽的信息素将他包裹起来，他险些从凳子上掉下去，手臂撑着桌缘，摇摇欲坠。  
“那是不是该轮到我了？”一条湿润的舌头从他后颈刷上去，把他的耳垂衔在唇间舔玩。  
佐助从后面推挤着他，鸣人的肋骨硌着桌子，脸上一下更热了，他用手背擦擦嘴。  
“你的味道把我招醒了。”男人的声音裹挟着类似于猫的呼噜，手攀上他的肩膀，拨开一池春水一样拨开他的浴衣，他急急地抓住，勒在腰间，是不能让它再掉下去了。  
“你身上还有什么是我没见过没舔过的？”他一手环上来包住他的手，一手窜进浴衣里面，揉他的下体。鸣人低头压着声音，一会就硬了，后面流出水来，他夹紧双腿，耳朵里全是隆隆的心跳声。  
男人用着蛮力，拽开他的手，然后他的身体就没有任何秘密了。他握住他的后颈压在桌上，他的手从他前面探到了后面，他插了进去，搅弄得鸣人酥酥麻麻，腰不知觉地开始动起来。他的视线模糊了，呻吟也出来了，恍神之间，一个滚烫的更大的东西抵了进来。他的手指脚趾蜷曲起来，脖子往前伸直，大腿肌肉绷紧。一开始的疼痛很快就被快感超越了，他好想要，最初的抵触和反抗也不了了之了。  
“他妈的，都干了你一天一夜了，下面还是咬得我好紧。”男人的话断断续续，难得的焦躁。  
鸣人踮起脚尖，去迎他的肉棒。原来性交是可以这么舒服快乐的事情。  
佐助双手掐住他的臀肉，用胯撞着他的臀部。  
“啊啊啊......”他跟随男人的撞击节奏忍不住地叫唤，手臂乱晃，打翻了一杯巧克力酱。男人拾起他的手指，放进嘴里吮吸，“味道不错。”  
他的动作越来越凶，鸣人哭喊起来。  
“我站不住了......”他伏在桌上，垫着脚尖，双腿抖栗，“我要掉了，我要掉了......”  
佐助捞起他的双腿，直接送上了餐桌。  
他匍匐着跪在上面，男人的阴茎从他身体里脱落出去，肉穴张合，冰凉的空气一下钻来，彷佛雨夜里无人的床铺一样寂寥，他的眼泪就下来了。  
鸣人扭过脑袋，簇起眉头，从泪水中望着佐助。  
男人的脸带了一丝玩兴，“你不是很主动吗？我要你自己把我的肉棒插进你里面，就像拉着我的手指插进去一样。”  
鸣人吸了吸鼻子，视线从他脸上落下去，他看到男人勃起的阴茎，他怀疑了，他的后面是怎么容得下的。他迟疑着，擦擦眼泪，手指抖着伸过去握住他的下体，它的重量，它的温度和鼓起的静脉，都让鸣人为之震颤。他扶着它，尝试着对准自己的后面，龟头在湿得一塌糊涂的洞口处滑了一下，他捏住龟头，往自己屁股里送，将整条肉茎都纳入体内，急切地用屁股去撞男人的胯。  
“腰扭得真是带劲。”佐助在身后笑。  
可是不够，速度跟不上欲求，他只能哭。他一边用男人的鸡巴干着自己，一边抽噎，腰快断了，而他还没攀上欲望的半峰。鸣人发出求救的呜咽。  
男人似乎接收到了信号，从背后传来轻笑。  
一双大手摸过来，握住他的腰猛送，惊叫从鸣人的喉咙里直接喷了出来。  
肉体拍打的声响带着稳定的节奏感。  
“怎么会突然发情？”男人突然出声，“别以为我忘了。”  
他被肏得像打了冷嗝，一下一下一下，心在喉咙里翻腾不定，“我...不知......道。”  
“怎么会不知道呢？”男人的声音蒙上了一层醉意，“有什么瞒着我的？”  
“我真的......不知道，”他委屈地哼唧，“早上开始...就很热，然后......”  
“然后什么？”  
“...房间...换衣服......你走了......有人来......”  
“谁？来做了什么？”  
“我不知道是谁。”他把眼睛埋起来。  
“来干了什么？说。”佐助拽开他的手臂，拎起手腕在他的身后拉直了。  
“他们进来......进来做我们现在做的事情。”  
“所以你是碰见别人上床，然后被刺激得发情了？”  
“不是！我有捂住耳朵和鼻子！”他叫起来。  
“这也改变不了你闻着别人的信息素发情这个事实。”  
他的屁股结结实实地受了一记巴掌，鸣人蓦地一下被打蒙了，眼泪也止了，接着马上又胡乱地哭叫起来。  
“百般推拒我，却对着其他的Alpha发情了，有你的啊，真他妈淫荡，欠肏的小东西！”  
鸣人被撞得整个身体都往前冲了一大截，他泪眼朦胧地看着男人的膝盖跪到桌上来，他的屁股随着佐助的阴茎一起抬高了。  
”不乖就要受罚。”  
他一巴掌接一巴掌地上来，鸣人就跟着他的动作，身体一下接一下地往前冲撞，挨打的地方密密麻麻地疼着。  
“干死你！听见了吗，干死你！”  
鸣人嚎啕，太疼了。他用额头蹭着往前爬，被男人勒住了双臂。  
性爱是柔软的暴力。  
他似乎被训成了一匹温顺的小马驹，任由男人骑着他，驰骋四野。  
他要上瘾了，太舒服了，太爽了，太疼了，他愿毫无保留地将一切上供给这个男人。  
“干死我！佐助！用你的大鸡巴干死我吧！”他哭唤。他要从里面烧死了。  
他的背上落下一具肉体，佐助从上面压着他，手掌在他胸前大力揉碾，像一只烧烫的熨斗。  
一条手臂横在眼前，弯曲着勾住他的脖子，将他的脸扭过去。  
“看着我。”  
鸣人哭累了眼，半睁半闭地找他的眼睛。男人的视线和他的阴茎一样强硬。他浑浑噩噩地感觉到男人射精了，微凉的液体射进他的生殖腔里，也射进了他的头颅里。佐助还在说着什么，而他的意识早已飘远，如巨浪滔天的海面上孤独的一叶帆。在失去意识前，一双手臂紧紧将他捆在了怀里。

他再一次从半梦半醒的状态中恢复过来，房间里只有他一个人了。  
他从卧室出来的时候，很惊讶御手洗医生的到来。她让他先吃了些东西，再给他检查了身体。  
“地域气候，情绪波动，信息素等等，任何或多或少会影响到多巴胺和荷尔蒙分泌的因素都会促成假性发情，这是个综合作用的结果。过两个星期，我会给你检查有没有怀孕。”  
“怀孕？”鸣人惊讶地看着她，“可是我说过......”  
“我知道，”她打断他，“我也说过，beta和omega发情时的怀孕率极高，甚至有先天不孕的beta假性发情后怀孕的案例。你之前显然没有在认真听我讲。”  
“所以，我还是有怀孕的可能性的，对吗？”他的声音里既没有期待也没有彷徨，他不知道自己此刻怀着的是怎样的心情。  
“是的，不过结果至少要等十天之后才能得知。哦，另外，平时你吃的药里面也含有催情的成分，这也是缘由之一，从今天开始可以停用了。”  
他沉默着。  
“佐助有急事处理，先回去了，他特意让我飞过来照顾你，你就先在这里休息两天。”  
她把两个小瓶子摆在他面前的桌上。“红瓶的是消炎药，一天两颗，白管是药膏，那里不舒服的话随手可以涂一下。”  
他躲开她的眼睛，脸腾地一下红了。  
两天后，佐井敲开了他的房门。看着他一身熟悉的黑西装，让鸣人想起他们第一次见面的那个雨天，不知不觉已经过去半年多了。他不声不响把手里的盒子递过来，鸣人略带疑惑地接下，里面是整套的黑色西装。  
他抬头看向佐井，对方的表情一如既往。  
“宇智波斑先生前天过世了。”


	13. Chapter 13

你下了车，穿过庭院。  
站在门口处的，是你的丈夫。平静，克制，完美的，宇智波佐助。你走过去，在他身边驻足。男人的目光落下来，逗留在你的眉梢上。  
“身体还好吗？”他问。  
“没事。”你直视前方，拉了拉袖口，“你应该让佐井早点告诉我的。”  
“你担心我？”  
期待和探寻的语气。你抬起头，对上他的视线。  
“是的。”  
男人从你的脸上拾起目光，接受来人的慰问，你跟着一起向对方微微点头。  
“我很高兴。”  
淡淡的欣喜。  
“还有，”你低下头，碰了碰鼻子，“谢谢你帮我度过发情期。”  
“你要说的就这个？”  
你捕捉到他声音里的不满，细微的。你没有回答。不是合适的时机。  
“罢了，明天再谈。”  
他轻声说着，捏住你的手。

你从厅内穿过，进入书房。  
乌鸦卧在飘窗上，看着你进来，它抬了抬头。你贴着它坐下，它张开四只脚，对你露出肚皮。你抚摸它，和初来时相比，长大了不少，也越来越不爱动了。  
“我喜欢猫。”  
你循声望去，卡罗莱娜倚着门框站在你书房口，黑丝绒长裙，黑丝绒手套，端着两杯酒。她走进来，把其中一杯递给你。你不好意思拒绝，接过。  
“等等。”  
她握住你的下巴，端起你的脸，视线扫荡。  
“哦，”她眯起眼睛，笑，“你们上床了，对吗？”  
她松开你，跌入旁边的沙发里。你抬起肩膀，闻了闻自己。  
“别费心了，A的直觉。”她翘起腿，伸手和你碰了碰杯，“Cheers.”  
你将杯子凑近嘴唇，还未碰到杯缘，酒精的味道立刻让你退却了。你轻轻皱眉，双手握住杯子，看向她。  
“所以，A的直觉到底是什么呢？”  
她耸耸肩。  
“他对你是认真的，我来万花市两个多月，他一次都没来找过我。所以，”她歪过头盯着你，“你对他也是认真的吗？”  
“我......”  
敲门声响起。  
”我能进来吗？”  
你没想到会在这里见到布雅克。  
“当然可以。”  
你愣了片刻，急忙回道。  
“你不应该在度蜜月吗？为什么会在这里？”  
你皱着眉头看她走进来。  
“OK，停止，停止，”她拿走你的酒杯，把手里的一杯清水塞给你，“我已经听佐助和林德曼夫人各唠叨一遍了，你可给我闭嘴吧。我先生公司有急事要处理，回来这里耽搁几天。”  
你撇撇嘴。  
她转身，对着卡罗莱娜伸出手，“你好，西泽布雅克。”  
“佐助的妹妹是吗，有所耳闻。”她从沙发里站起身，握住对方的手，“鹤羽卡罗莱娜。”  
“噢，原来你就是鹤羽生物制药公司的CEO？没想到这么年轻，相当出人意料啊。”  
“过奖了。”卡罗莱娜侧头看了一眼你，“那我就不打扰你们了。”  
“哦，对了。”她走了几步，又转过身，朝你说，“过几天再告诉我答案。”  
你望着她离开，然后看向布雅克。  
“有件事要向你道歉，在你的婚礼上我......”  
“还好你只是发情了，”她立刻打断你的话，“我看着佐助把你抱下来，还以为发生什么了呢，我从来没见过他这么急过，还好你没出什么事，幸好只是发情了。”  
她自顾说着，站到窗边，抬头端详起墙上的画。  
“这是佐助送你的？”  
“对。”  
“你们回来后聊过了吗？”  
“还没。”  
你把乌鸦抱在怀里，走到她身边一起看着那幅画。  
“等葬礼结束。我已经想好了。”  
“你要给他个机会？”  
她转头看你。  
你点点头。  
“就像你说的。也是给我自己一个机会。”  
“我很高兴能听到你这么说。”她微笑。  
“孩子们，准备出殡了。”  
你们同时转身。林德曼夫人站在门口，穿着素色的套裙，头戴一顶黑色纱帽。  
“来了。”  
布雅克小姐应声跟着她走出去。  
你把乌鸦安放在飘窗上，摸了摸它的脑袋。  
你回到大厅，人群聚集。  
林德曼先生正把宇智波先生的遗像从祭台上捧下来，佐助等在一边，你走过去，你还没有走近他。  
一声尖叫停止了在场所有人的动作。你们都朝着声音的来源张望过去。  
“布雅克小姐！”  
你听到这个名字，立刻跑过去，这次佐助比你更快。  
你扒开人群。  
你收住脚步。  
你看着佐助扶起躺在地上的布雅克。你看到血像一条红丝带，从她嘴角滑出来。你看到她那头浓密的黑发长长地从她的脑袋上垂到地板上，随着抽搐的身体一起抖动。你看着佐助抱着她，大声喊着快叫救护车，又一眼看到你站在人群中的身影。  
“你能救她吗？”  
他看着你，又问了一句，“你可以吗？”  
你看着她的手死死扣住佐助的衣服，脖子里的青筋暴起，拼命想要说什么。  
血糊住了她的喉咙。  
恐惧糊住了你的喉咙。  
“让一下！我是医生。”  
一个黑色的身影挡住了你眼前的一切。  
你往后退去，只盯着地上一滩红色的，鲜红色的血，和一个摔碎的酒杯。

怎么可能救得了。

你连自己都救不了，怎么可能救得了别人。  
“宇智波先生......宇智波先生......”  
你抬起头。  
“尸检结果出来了，三氧化二砷中毒。”  
你环顾四周，白炽灯的光线漂浮在室内，对面男人的脸模糊不清。  
“那只酒杯上，除了被害者的指纹以外，还有您的指纹。”  
墙上的时钟咔咔地响，秒针一下一下刺着你的心。  
“宇智波先生，您坐在到现在，没有任何想说的吗？”  
你又低下头，盯着桌子底下的水泥地。  
“我们不是在怀疑你，如果......”  
有人闯了进来，掀起一阵嘈杂声，屋子里的灰尘飞了起来。你连眼皮都懒得抬。  
“你是......”  
对面的男人猛地站起，金属制的椅子在地上擦出一片尖锐的叫声，你几乎窒息。  
“我是他的代理律师，连城。”  
来人走过来站在你身边。  
“何必劳您兴师动众，我们只不过带宇智波先生过来问几句话。”  
“我没有看错的话，这是审讯室吧？”  
“我们可是经过他本人的同意了，甚至宇智波佐助就在外面。”  
对，你想起来了。你来这里的时候，佐助就站在门外。  
“你们问出什么来了吗？”  
“他几乎没有开口。”  
“我想不起来了。”  
就像你记不得怎么来到了警局一样。  
你一出声，所有人都停止了说话。  
你听到连城先生在你头顶上方对你说。  
“您若不想开口，有权保持沉默。交给我。”  
你哑默着，抬头看了一眼他。  
“除了杯子上的指纹以外，你们没有任何其他证据了是吗？”  
没有人说话。  
“那么，到此为止。告辞。”  
他扶起你的手臂，你跟着站起来。  
你走到门口，刚刚坐在你对面的男人的声音又从背后传来。  
“我要提醒一句，如果排除了犯罪嫌疑的话，这位宇智波先生更有可能才是真正的受害者。”  
连城先生没有回应，他替你拉开门。你刚走出去第一步，脸上立刻受到一记重击。  
你脑袋一阵发晕，下意识地捂住鼻子，你尝到了血的腥味。  
你抬起脸，你看着两个穿制服的人扑过去，把西泽先生按在地上。  
“他是杀人犯！把他抓起来！”  
他被按倒在地，下巴抵着灰色的水泥地，撑着眼皮从地上怒视你。  
“他杀了我的妻子！我们才刚刚结婚啊！是他毒死了我的妻子！”  
他们按着他，把他拖走。  
你避开他的眼神，看到站在远处的佐助，仍然是你来时见到的那个位置。平静，克制，完美的，宇智波佐助，然后，他头也不回地走了。  
你的鼻腔里堵满了血。  
你张开嘴呼吸，低头看着血落到地上，一滴，两滴。

滴滴答答。  
雨。  
下大雨了。  
你赤裸的双脚淤在泥泞的草地里。  
你环顾四周。你又忘记了你是怎么出来的。你是出来干什么了？  
佐井站在你前方，撑着伞，遮在你的头顶上方。然而你已经全身湿透了，然而你感觉不到寒冷。  
“等雨停了，我多派点人出来找。”  
找？  
对了，你是出来找乌鸦的。  
它又偷跑出了门。  
“不行，我必须尽快找到它，否则它会被车压到的。”  
“现在雨太大了，先回去吧。”他轻声劝你。  
“所以我才必须要尽快找到它。”  
你的头发黏在你的脸上，你把它们抹到后面去。  
“你见过被车子压死的猫吗？你知道吗？那么小的身体里，内脏和血能在地上铺一大片，两只手根本就不够捧，你只能......”  
“不要说下去了。”他握住你的肩膀。  
你抬起脸看他。  
“如果那一天我不开门，你会怎么样？”  
他顿了一下，似乎在咀嚼你这个问题的含义。  
“我会等到你出来。”  
“如果我一直不开门呢？”  
“我派人问过房东，她说你在家。我会等到你出来。”  
你很想笑，但是根本没有力气剩余下来给你笑。  
“为什么在那一天来找我了呢？为什么非得是那天呢？”  
“其实宇智波先生已经派人找了你很多年了。”  
不想思考，头好疼。  
你转身就走，几步后，又回身，差点撞在他的身上。  
“今天几号了？”  
“24号。”  
24号......你动着嘴唇，算了算时间。  
已经半个多月了。  
“我需要......”  
你擦了一把脸上的雨水。  
“我需要见一下御手洗。”

你拉开橱门。  
墨绿色的风衣挂在最靠近墙壁的角落，你伸手，指尖停在半空，向右偏移了两寸。你结婚时穿的礼服就挂在旁边。崭新的，一尘不染，你缩回手。  
你把风衣里的照片掏出来，塞在连城先生给你的文件袋里。  
换衣间的门开了，Alpha的信息素入侵进来。  
你没有回头。  
“为什么连城会在这里？”佐助的声音从你背后响起，时别半个月，熟悉又陌生。  
你没有说话。  
脚步声靠近，佐助走到你身边，身影笼罩上你。  
你没有看他。  
“林德曼夫人打电话给我。”  
他嗓音沙哑。  
“说我再不回来，会后悔。”  
你回头，你看他，你开口。  
“你回来的不是时候。”  
你脱掉外衣，脱掉T恤，脱掉裤子，你变成了刚出生时的样子。你听到他的呼吸收住了。他站在那里，静静地看你。你从柜子里拿出第一天来时穿的衣服，廉价的磨洗了多遍的布料，一件一件穿上，最后拿起背包。  
一只手伸过来，擭住你的腕，五指紧扣，皮肤冰凉。  
“你在干什么？”  
“你没有跟连城先生谈谈吗？”  
你拗开他的手，把包甩在肩上。  
“借你的书房一用。”  
你避开他，走进卧室。你一直很小心，没在这里留下什么痕迹。该什么样子还是什么样子。不增不减，不多不少。他跟上来。你进入他的书房，把手里的A4纸摊在桌上，拿了支钢笔，在右下角签上自己的名字。  
放下笔，你转身，男人的身体横在你面前。  
“这是什么？”  
他的眼睛从桌上抬起来，看你。  
“你自己看吧。”你侧身绕过，被男人抓住手腕钳制在原地，包带从你的肩上滑落，挂在臂弯里。  
“我要你亲口说，这是什么？”  
你顶着他钢针般的视线，开口。  
“离婚协议书。”  
他无言。  
“是连城先生亲手拟的。”  
你把带子提回肩上，又说。  
“别担心，宇智波家的财产我一分都拿不走。”  
“我要和你谈谈。”  
他的手又紧了一分，他的信息素又冷了一分。  
你闭了闭眼，放松身体，让他知道，你并不打算逃走。  
“说。”  
“你能原谅我吗？原谅我那天的沉默。”  
你望向他的眼睛，不掺一丝杂质的黑眸，真切得让人难以忍受，你轻声开口。  
“不要道歉，你没有做错什么，所以不要道歉。”  
“我没有捍卫你，我没有站在你身前。”  
他垂下眼帘，他黑天鹅羽毛似的睫毛挂满落日的余晖。  
“我没有怀孕。”  
他皱眉，对于突如其来的话题的转折，你知道，他没有做好准备。  
“噢。”  
他迟疑地应声。  
你吞咽了一下喉咙，把声音挤出来。  
“我的意思是，我永远不可能怀孕。”  
你注视他的脸，想在上面找到任何的情绪变换，然而没有。  
你的嘴唇弯起一条细微的弧度。  
“看来，宇智波斑先生并没有告诉你，是吗？”  
“这就是，你一直以来拒绝我的理由？”  
他轻声问你。  
“我们一开始就约定，如果一年以内我的不孕症无法治愈，我们的婚姻就无效了。所以跟那件事没有任何关系，无论如何，我都是要离开的。”  
“但现在不用一年，御手洗医生整整测了六次。连发情期都没法让我怀孕，以后都没有可能性了。所以，可以提前解约了。”  
”你以为我会放你走？”他掐住你的双肩，呼吸沉重，几乎要把你整个人都提起来。  
你皱起眉头。  
“你要留一个无法生育的人在身边吗？”  
“总会有办法的。”他的上身俯下来，贴近你的脸。  
“你这句话就是在逃避，把问题甩给将来。”  
他可以逃避，然而你不能。  
“你不是说过你会告诉我你的一切吗？现在是时候了，告诉我。”  
他一刻不放地盯着你，等你开口。  
“现在还有必要吗？”  
你面无表情。  
“有必要！”他怒道，加大手里的力道，你皱起脸。  
“我不明白。我对你真的这么重要吗？”  
你被捏得好疼，你抓住他的手臂用力想要推开。  
“我对于你，尤其你这种地位的人，并非不可替代。你的占有欲已经到了让我无法理解的程度了。我做过什么让你印象深刻的事吗？没有。所以你那份莫名的占有欲到底从何而来？你不觉得奇怪吗？”  
你质问他。  
“我也想知道，你来告诉我。”  
你如蚍蜉撼树，你喘了口气。  
“那我问你，如果不是这桩婚姻的绑定，我们可能会有交集吗？”  
“如果你觉得我爷爷安排的婚事不算数，那我再向你求一次婚，我们重新开始。”  
“我不是这个意思。”  
“但我是认真的。”  
“太晚了。太晚了，宇智波先生，都结束了。”  
“如果你将来想要孩子了，你要怎么做？你是找代孕？还是让外面那堆炮友给你生了带回来让我养？还是领养个跟你毫无血缘关系的孩子？还是等你腻了我，一脚踢开，再取别人回来？”  
他一时无语，眼神复杂。  
“回答我啊，很简单的问题，或者你有更好的解决方案？”  
你等着他的回答。你知道你是在逼迫他做出选择，你知道这对他很难，你的目的就是想让他放手。  
“你的沉默已经是回答了。所以啊，外面想给你生孩子的大有人在，你又不缺性资源，何必在我这棵树上吊死。”  
”我们一起度过这些日子，以及那三天，对你而言算什么？”  
他一步步逼近你，你被他压制着，一步步往后退。  
“就当是一次普通的约炮好了，对你而言，应该很容易吧。”  
你的腰撞在桌沿上，你无路可退。  
“你们还有什么瞒着我的？我爷爷的目的，你的目的？”  
他的身体靠过来，眼里着了火。  
“我没有义务为你解答，放开我。”  
你撇过头，你毫无兴致。  
“你跟我开玩笑吗？！”  
他一下子把你按在桌子上。  
“你们联合起来耍我吗？！”  
他的手滑下去钳住你的左手腕，固定在你头上。  
“我从来没人敢像你这样玩弄我！操你！”  
他的身躯压上来，一手去扒你的衣服。  
你惊恐起来，你昂起头，你随手抓起桌上的钢笔，用尽全力把笔尖插进那只手上。  
时间暂停了一秒钟。  
“你他妈的在干什么！！！”  
他怒吼，他抓起你的手腕，把那根钢笔从你的手心里拔出来，丢远。  
“你是在惩罚我吗？！”  
你的掌心被贯穿了，你痛出一身汗。  
“我是打算插在你手上的。”  
“但是你没有。”  
他抓着你的手腕，想碰又不敢碰。  
“为什么？”  
你没有说话。  
“我问你为什么？！”  
你竭力压住嗓音里的颤抖。  
“因为和你相比......我就是一坨屎啊。”  
他一脸不可置信地看着你。  
”为什么你要对自己说这种话？”  
你沉默地发抖。  
他环住你的背。  
“我送你去医院。”  
“不！”你往后退，使劲脱离他的手臂。  
“你连这种事都要反抗我吗？！”他举远了你的手，把你往怀里搂。  
“我们已经没有关系了。”  
“我不会让你走的，我要你留下。”  
“可是我不要！！！！！”  
你朝他吼。  
他瞬间怔住了。  
“你不是要我的回答吗？我的回答就是不！你要，或不要，我的回答都是不！”  
你一口气喊完，大喘。  
他无言凝望，声音轻柔，彷佛怕吓到你。  
“我伤到你了是吗？伤得很深。”  
“不是。”  
“那为什么，看着你的脸，我的心会痛。”  
你低下头，藏起脸。  
“去睡一觉，找点人玩玩，过两天你就会发现花在我身上的每一秒都是浪费时间和生命，你会发现对我这种东西产生依恋的自己有多可笑。”  
你这时候才注意到那枚戒指还戴在你的手上。  
“我已经拜托过林德曼夫人和环，等乌鸦找到了，就送过去让环帮它寻个新的收养人。去找连城先生吧，他会告诉你想知道的一切。”  
你忍着痛褪下戒指，放到桌上。  
“你自由了，宇智波先生。”  
你转身离开，不敢看他最后一眼。  
他的手从后面轻轻按住你的肩。  
“你有过，哪怕一秒钟，考虑过我们之间的可能性吗？”  
你毫不犹豫地摇头。  
“没有。”  
你肩上的力度缓缓消失。  
他的手，离开了你。  
你把左手揣在兜里出了房间，下楼，拒绝佐井开车送你的好意，向门口的林德曼夫妇点头告别，然后走了。


End file.
